Una visita de otra dimensión
by Kaily
Summary: Una chica de otra dimensión llega para proteger a Vegeta.
1. Discusiones en la familia y una extraña ...

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 1

DISCUSIONES EN LA FAMILIA Y UNA EXTRAÑA JOVEN. 

Era un viernes como todos los demás, en la corporación cápsula: Bulma, Trunks, Bra y Vegeta, están sentados a la mesa a la hora de la cena, Vegeta come, mas bien dicho traga, tal cual es la costumbre de todos los de su raza, los demás comen tranquilamente, Bra dice:

- Papá ya estoy harta.-

Vegeta deja unos instantes de comer y pregunta extrañado a su hija a la vez que voltea a verla:

-¿Harta de que?-

Bra muy molesta le contesta levantando la vos mientras Bulma y Trunks observan:

-Estoy harta de la horrible forma en que comes, me da vergüenza pensar que alguno de mis amigos te pueda ver en tan vergonzoso comportamiento, sobre todo si se enteran de que eres mi padre, seria algo humillante.-

Bulma y Trunks se sorprenden de escuchar las palabras de la joven, Vegeta, no muestra respuesta alguna y continua comiendo tal como lo hacia antes de ser interrumpido, Bra al ver la indiferencia de su padre dice:

-Ya veo que no te interesa, pero a mí si y no pienso seguir soportando ver este espectáculo todas las noches, yo me retiro se me quito el apetito.-

Bulma, con las ultimas palabras de su hija reacciona y decide intervenir.

-Pero Bra, ¿qué te sucede?, Nunca antes te había importado la forma de comer de tu padre.-

-Siempre me ha importado, siempre; Pero ya estoy harta, lo había tolerado, después de todo es mi padre, pero mama todo tiene un limite, y lo que más me molesta de cómo come mi papá es que se ve justamente igual que el tonto abuelito de Pan.-

Vegeta concentrado en sus alimentos, entre un bocado y otro dice a Bra:

-Si tanto té molesto, ya no te acerques a mí……….. Si lo deseas puedes pensar que ya no soy tu padre…………….si tan humillante es para ti ser mi hija………….. desde este momento puedes dejar de serlo después de todo a mi no me importas en los mas mínimo.-

Bulma queda en shock al escuchar esto, Trunks solo observa tanto a su padre como a su hermana, Bra muy despreocupada contesta:

-Perfecto, me ahorrare la humillación al no tenerte como padre.-

Bulma sale de su estado de shock y grita a ambos muy molesta:

-¿Pero en que demonios están pensando ustedes dos?, ¿cómo pueden hablar así?, en especial tu Bra, ¿cómo puedes decirle eso a Vegeta?, el es tu padre……-

Vegeta interrumpe a Bulma:

-Querrás decir, que era su padre, te recuerdo que desde este momento ya no lo soy.-

Bulma incrédula ante sus palabras dice a Vegeta:

-Pero…..Vegeta, si tu siempre la has….-

Vegeta la interrumpe gritando muy molesto:

-Cierra la boca, no me molestes, si quieres reclamarle a alguien, reclámale a ella, a mi déjame en paz.-

Bulma intenta hablar con su hija, pero esta se pone de pie y sale de la cocina, antes de salir dice:

-Voy a salir, nos vemos hermanito, nos vemos mamá

Trunks en voz baja se despide sin quitar de su rostro la expresión de asombro y confusión, después de la situación vivida. Bulma, no puede creer lo que escucho salir de la boca de ambos, y permanece en silencio sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna; Vegeta por su parte, come tranquilamente. Un rato después, frente a la corporación Cápsula. Llega un joven montado en una moderna moto roja, Bra sale corriendo de la casa para encontrarse con el joven, cuando estaba a punto de llegar junto a él, un energy ha se le adelanta y la moto explota en mil pedazos, el joven sale volando y cae a media calle, este muy asustado sale corriendo a toda velocidad; Bra solo observa muy molesta, lo sucedido y dice:

-Lo volviste a hacer.-

Detrás de ella esta Vegeta parado con los brazos cruzados y una cara de pocos amigos y dice a Bra:

-¿Creíste que me engañarías con algo tan estúpido como lo que hiciste en la cena?, tan solo fue para poder deshacerte de mi para que no moleste a ese insecto con el que te querías largar, a mi nunca me vas a engañar niña, conozco exactamente la forma en que piensas.-

Bra, extremadamente molesta, aprieta con fuerza sus puños y comienzan a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, lagrimas de ira y enojo contra su padre, voltea hacia Vegeta y le grita:

-Te odio, no quiero volver a verte nunca.-

Bra llora desesperada mientras corre en dirección a la casa, pero su carrera es detenida por un relámpago que cae justo frente a ella, Bra voltea sorprendida al cielo para buscar de donde salió el relámpago que por poco impacto con ella, Vegeta busca también en el cielo, pero el cielo esta totalmente despejado, como es que un relámpago salió así de la nada, es lo que pasa por la mente de ambos, de pronto en el cielo justo sobre ellos aparece una esfera luminosa de aproximadamente 30 centímetros de diámetro, esfera que comienza a crecer y al hacerlo lanza un gran numero de relámpagos en todas direcciones, Vegeta sin mucho problema los esquiva, en cambio Bra con mucha dificultad apenas si los esquiva, pero en un mal salto cae al suelo, y un relámpago se dirige a toda velocidad en dirección suya, ella solamente cierra los ojos al verse acorralada, antes de recibir el impacto, Vegeta llega en su ayuda, se para justo frente a Bra y lanza un energy ha para que intercepta el relámpago, quedando a salvo ambos, Bra a salvo de recibir el impacto abre los ojos, y al ver a su padre parado justo frente a ella, se da cuenta que su padre la ayudo, pero su atención muy rápidamente se dirigió de nuevo a la esfera luminosa en el cielo, que dejo de lanzar relámpagos y ahora es de un diámetro aproximado de 3 metros , poco a poco va descendiendo al suelo, en ese instante Trunks y Bulma salen del edificio, debido a que escucharon el estruendoso ruido, al ver la esfera solo la observan en silencio, al igual que Bra y Vegeta; cuando la esfera alcanza a tocar el suelo, se va desvaneciendo poco a poco, cuando desaparece por completo, la sorpresa de los 4 observadores fue mayor al ver el cuerpo de una hermosa joven justo donde desapareció la esfera, es una hermosa joven de cabello rojo largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la rodilla, ella viste unos shorts cortos, una blusa de cuello alto de manga corta, ambos color negro y muy ajustados al cuerpo dejando ver su hermosa figura, para complementar el atuendo unas botas y guantes color lila con blanco; ellos se acercan un poco, y la joven susurra una palabra, un nombre, este nombre es…….……… Vegeta. 

Mas tarde dentro de la corporación cápsula, en una de las habitaciones, la joven desconocida esta recostada en una cama, ella esta aun inconsciente, junto a la cama se encuentra Trunks haciendo guardia sentado en una silla, Bra esta encerrada en su recamara y abajo en la sala Bulma y Vegeta discuten.

-Ya te dije que no conozco a esa mujer, ¿qué no lo entiendes?-

-Entonces, ¿cómo explicas que haya pronunciado tu nombre?-

-No lo se ni me interesa, ya déjame en paz.-

-Cuando esa despierte veremos de donde te conoce, y mas te vale que no sea una amante tuya, saiyayin sin vergüenza.-

-Has lo que quieras, no me interesa.-

Esa noche Bulma y Vegeta duermen en recamaras separadas, Trunks descansa en su recamara después de cuidar de la extraña joven, Bra esta recostada en su cama mirando el techo de su habitación sin poder dormir, recordando lo sucedido durante el día, de pronto se pone de pie y sale de su habitación, camina por el pasillo se detiene frente a una puerta, la abre lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido entra y la cierra cuidadosamente, en la oscura recamara, recostado durmiendo tranquilamente esta Vegeta, ella se acerca y se arrodilla junto a la cama, cruza sus brazos los apoya en la cama para después acomodar su cabeza sobre ellos, y así ella se queda observando en silencio a Vegeta, de pronto se escucha una voz.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Bra baja la mirada, y susurra.

-Estabas despierto papito.-

-Lo estoy y dime ya ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Vegeta se sienta en la cama, Bra se queda en silencio y la vista abajo Vegeta solo la observa, ella dice:

-Yo………Papá…… yo……Quiero pedirte perdón por lo de hoy……En verdad lo siento mucho.-

De los ojos de Bra comienzan a salir lagrimas, que ruedan lentamente sobre las mejillas de la joven, su padre la observa, después de un momento el le dice:

-Tienes que entender que no quiero que te relaciones con esas basuras, y mucho menos que hagas cosas como la de hoy para conseguir estar cerca de esos gusanos.-

-Papá………es verdad que fue una tontería lo que hice en la cena, pero… no estoy de acuerdo en que no me permitas salir con ningún chico, es muy injusto.

-Si es justo o no, eso no me importa es una orden la que te doy, no te quiero cerca de esos insectos.-

-Veo que no cambiaras de opinión nunca.-

Bra se pone de pie seca sus lagrimas y dice a Vegeta, viéndolo a los ojos con seriedad:

-Papá aunque te quiera mucho no pienso permitir que controles de esa manera mi vida, no puedo creer que no me entiendas, ¿que tiene de malo que me involucre con cualquier chico?, ¿solo por que son humanos?, no haremos nada malo, ¿por que yo no puedo salir con un chico humano y tu si pudiste con mi mamá?-

-Cierra la boca vete a dormir, y olvídate de ese asunto, no quiero volver escuchar nada mas sobre este tema.-

-Pero papá, no me hagas esto………….papá………….-

Vegeta se pone de pie se acerca a su hija, ella se queda inmóvil sin decir palabra, Vegeta le dice:

-Bra, ya basta de estas tonterías de los chicos, ¿a ti de que te sirven esas basuras?, tu no necesitas de ellos para ser feliz, si es por cariño que buscas a esos insectos, no es necesario, yo puedo darte todo el cariño que necesites, mi niña, mi pequeña, no debes sufrir por esos insectos.-

Vegeta abraza a Bra, ella no se opone pero piensa:

-Estas muy equivocado papá, pero……………………. Ya no quiero estar peleada contigo……………………. Ojalá fuera tan fácil como tu lo dices……………………………pero no lo es, papá, cuando lograras comprenderme……….-

Al día siguiente, se lleva a cabo una reunión en la corporación cápsula, reunión a la que asisten todos los guerreros Z (Goku, Gohan, Krilin, Piccolo, el maestro Roshi, etc.…, los mismos golleteros de siempre), todos comen y platican muy animadamente; Bulma muy sorprendida observa como Bra platica con su padre muy alegre y Vegeta muy atentamente la escucha; por otra parte Trunks y Goten platican, Trunks dice a Goten:

-Es realmente hermosa, de verdad Goten, no te lo puedes imaginar.-

-Me gustaría conocerla, pero dices que aun esta inconsciente.-

-Si desde que apareció en el patio de la casa aun no despierta.-

-Oye, ¿no necesitara que un príncipe la despierte con un beso de su largo sueño?, un príncipe como tu, tu padre viene siendo el rey de los saiyayins desde que murió su padre y tu por ser hijo de Vegeta te conviertes en el príncipe de los saiyayins, anda ve a despertar a la chica con un dulce y apasionado beso.

Trunks se pone completamente rojo y grita a Goten:

-No digas estupideces, no voy a hacer eso, eres un idiota.-

Goten muy emocionado dice a Trunks:

-Oye hablando así te pareces un poco a tu papa, te esta saliendo lo príncipe saiyayin, ahora di, eres un insecto, anda dilo, dilo.-

Trunks enfurece y da un puñetazo a Goten en el rostro y este sale volando y se estampa contra una de las paredes del lugar. Todos al ver esto se quedan completamente callados, y observan a Trunks, el cual al verse observado, muy pero muy molesto, les grita:

-¿Que demonios me están viendo insectos?.-

Trunks al escuchar sus palabras se tapa la boca, y se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer y teme por su vida, Goku se acerca a Trunks le pone una mano en el hombro al mismo tiempo que suelta una ruidosa carcajada, dice a Trunks:

-Vaya, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja, te escuchaste idéntico a Vegeta, ja ja ja ja ja, se nota que eres su hijo, ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.-

Trunks completamente rojo de la vergüenza baja la cabeza, todos observan extrañados los acontecimientos, y una desconocida voz femenina corta con el silencio y las risas de Goku:

-¿Vegeta?, ¿donde esta Vegeta?-

Todos voltean hacia todos lados buscando a la persona que expreso tal pregunta, en la puerta encuentran a quien buscan y es la joven que apareció el día anterior, Bulma al verla se acerca a ella y le dice molesta:

-Al fin despiertas, dime, ¿quien demonios eres?, ¿para que buscas a Vegeta?-

La joven, pregunta a Bulma:

-¿Conoces a Vegeta?-

Bulma completamente molesta le grita:

-Claro que lo conozco, y ahí esta, ¿qué no lo ves?.-

Bulma apunta a Vegeta que esta junto con Bra; la joven desconocida, aparta a Bulma lanzándola con una ráfaga de viento haciéndola volar por los aires, Trunks a toda velocidad vuela y atrapa a su mamá, la joven camina tranquilamente hasta Vegeta, Vegeta dice a Bra:

-Bra apártate, tal parece que hay un nuevo enemigo.-

La joven escucha las palabras de Vegeta, y al llegar hasta el se detiene y dice:

-Yo no soy un enemigo, Señor Vegeta.-

La desconocida se arrodilla ante Vegeta para la sorpresa de Vegeta y todos los presente,y la joven dice:

-No soy un enemigo, he venido para ponerme a sus ordenes, además de protegerlo de un enemigo que vendrá hasta usted y he sido encomendada para protegerlo de tal peligro, y las ordenes que se me dieron deben ser cumplidas.-

La sorpresa de todos y cada uno de los presentes es mayúscula, ¿proteger a Vegeta?, ¿ponerse a su servicio?, ¿quién fue el que ordeno proteger a Vegeta?, ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?.

CONTINUARA . . .


	2. Mi misión es...

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 2

MI MISION ES……..

****

Vegeta, observa a la joven mientras ella le dice:

-Mi nombre es Laoni y he sido enviada para cuidar de usted, mi señor Vegeta, desde este preciso momento estoy bajo sus ordenes.-

Vegeta se cruza de brazos y dice arrogante:

-Yo no necesito de los cuidados de una niña como tu, ¿quién fue el que te ordeno venir a molestar?.-

-Lo siento señor, pero me es imposible decirlo, pero de algo puede estar seguro es un ser supremo muy poderoso el cual ha dado la orden de que usted debe ser protegido de un peligro que se acerca, aun no se cual es ese peligro, pero mi labor es permanecer a su lado, cumplir con todas sus ordenes y protegerlo.-

Bra interviene para decir a la joven:

-Mira tu, mi papá es muy poderoso y no necesita de una niñera.-

Laoni con la cabeza abajo aun, dice a Bra:

-No molestes, contigo no estoy hablando.-

Bra ofendida por sus malos modales le grita:

-Eres una grosera, además, yo molesto a quien se me pega la regalada gana, y mas si es alguien que esta molestando a mi papá.-

Trunks desciende de los aires y baja a Bulma, la cual va hasta la joven, y le dice:

-Dime algo, ¿por qué razón habríamos de creerte que Vegeta corre peligro?-

-No tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie, a no ser el señor Vegeta y mi amo, es decir, si no me crees no me interesa.-

Bulma enfurecida grita a Laoni:

-Eres una grosera y mal agradecida, durante este tiempo que estuviste inconsciente fui yo quien te dio asilo y mi hijo ha sido quien ha estado cuidándote, así que yo creo que merecemos una explicación.

Laoni se pone de pie y contesta:

-Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido nada, mucho menos que te pagaría el favor.- 

Vegeta interviene diciéndole a Laoni:

-Yo no necesito la protección de nadie, soy un guerrero de clase alta, el príncipe de los Saiyayins, no necesito que me cuides.-

Laoni con mucho respeto hacia Vegeta le dice:

-Discúlpeme por lo que voy a decir señor, pero, no podrá derrotar a un enemigo venido de mi dimensión, en mi dimensión el nivel de pelea de todos los seres que la habitan esta fuera de su alcance, se que eso hiere su orgullo, pero no es mas que la verdad, debe comprender que necesitara de mi ayuda.-

-Hmp, ¿nivel de pelea mayor que el mío?; tu ki es diminuto, comparado con el mío, yo soy el ser mas poderoso del ……..-

Laoni interrumpe a Vegeta:

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero creo que tendré que demostrarle mi poder para que comprenda la magnitud de lo que digo.-

Vegeta la observa cuidadosamente tratando de sentir el supuesto gran poder que le mostrara, Laoni, permanece de pie muy tranquila, unos instantes después de tensión, Goku exclama:

Goku: No……no puede ser……es increíble……..

Vegeta con una enorme sorpresa que se refleja claramente en su cara, dice:

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?, tiene un poder extremadamente enorme………..no puede ser, ¿cómo es que tienes un poder así?-

-Provengo de una selección de los mejores guerreros, guerreros de todas las dimensiones, y dentro de esta selección soy una de las mas nuevas adquisiciones, a decir verdad esta es mi primer misión, por mi nivel de poder estoy ubicada en la clase guerrera femenina media.-

Piccolo interviene para decir:

-Si todo lo que dices es verdad, ¿crees que seria prudente entrenar para estar preparados para la llegada de ese enemigo?-

Ella le contesta:

-No es necesario que entrene nadie, yo sola me encargare de ese peligro, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí, ustedes no tienen nada por que preocuparse.-

Goten llega (ya completamente repuesto del golpe que le dio anteriormente Trunks) y dice:

-Entonces, si ella se encargara de ese enemigo, hay que continuar con la fiesta, no hay por que preocuparse, sigamos divirtiéndonos.-

Krilin añade:

-Goten tiene razón, sigamos con la fiesta.-

Todos continúan con lo que hacían solo Vegeta, no quitaba la vista de la joven que ya había ocultado su energía y lo observaba fijamente, ella lo observaba con sus frios ojos amarillos y el igualmente le correpondia con sus ojos negros, de pronto vegeta escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza, era la voz de una mujer, la voz de Laoni, ella decía:

-Señor Vegeta, no se preocupe por nada, estoy aquí para ponerme incondicionalmente a sus ordenes, todo cuanto usted diga u ordene, será cumplido por mi.-

Vegeta permanece observando a la joven, ella hace una leve reverencia con su cabeza, en ese momento Bra le dice a Vegeta:

-Oye papito, esta mujer no me simpatiza, no permitas que se quede.-

Bra mira con indiferencia y desprecio a Laoni, Laoni la ignora completamente su atención se concentra solamente en Vegeta. Bra dice a Vegeta al mismo tiempo que lo jala del brazo y lo lleva con ella:

-Vamos papito, quiero tomar algo.-

Laoni los sigue, Bra al darse cuenta le dice:

-Oye tu, ¿por que nos sigues? , eres una molestia, vete.-

-Acompañare al señor Vegeta.-

-Oye papá, no quiero que esa te ande siguiendo mucho menos si yo estoy presente, me molesta córrela.-

Vegeta sin voltear solo dice con voz fría y dominante:

-En este momento no necesito de tus servicios, retírate, si te necesito te mandare llamar, y es algo que dudo mucho que suceda.-

Laoni hace una reverencia y dice respetuosamente a Vegeta:

-Como usted ordene mi señor, estaré a su servicio cuando usted disponga.-

Laoni se da media vuelta y camina lenta y tranquilamente, Vegeta y Bra continúan caminando, mientras que Bra observa de reojo a Laoni. Trunks se acerca a Laoni, que esta parada frente a una ventana, y le saluda:

-Hola, me llamo Trunks, mucho gusto Laoni.-

Trunks extiende la mano a Laoni, la cual se gira y solamente lo observa y dice:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

Trunks que aun tenia la mano extendida para saludar a Laoni, baja la mano y dice:

-Tan solo quería saludarte, vas a vivir aquí durante un tiempo y pues……….. me parece buena idea llevarnos bien.-

Goten llega junto a ellos, dice a la joven:

-Hola, mi nombre es Goten, ¿no quieres comer algo?-

-¿Qué es eso?-

Goten confundido le pregunta:

-¿Qué es que?-

Laoni pregunta nuevamente a un confundido Goten:

-¿Qué es "comer algo"?-

Goten y Trunks caen de espaldas y se levantan con una gota en la cabeza y Goten pregunta:

-¿No sabes que es comer?-

Laoni muy seria y un poco molesta contesta:

-No, no lo se, ¿acaso es algo muy importante?-

Goten le dice:

-Veras, ven y te enseño.-

Goten toma de la mano a Laoni y la jala, Laoni lo acompaña, Trunks va tras ellos, cuando llegan frente a la mesa llena de bocadillos, donde también están Bra tomando un baso de un liquido rojo y observando a Vegeta y Goku comer como locos, Goten señala a Goku y Vegeta y dice:

-Mira, ellos están comiendo, llevan a su boca eso que es llamado alimento, y son necesarios para poder vivir.-

Laoni exclama confundida:

-¿Necesitan de eso para vivir?-

Goten le responde:

-Pues si, además, que es algo muy delicioso.-

Laoni observa la comida en la mesa, toma un pequeño trozo de carne lo introduce a su boca y lo mastica, luego de tragarlo dice:

-No entiendo que tiene de especial esto de comer.-

Goten, Trunks y Bra, se le quedan viendo, ella al sentir sus miradas les dice:

-No entiendo que obtienen comiendo, es una tontería que necesiten de esto para vivir, yo por lo menos no necesito de esto, pero esto de comer es lo que menos me interesa yo tengo una misión y es lo único que me interesa así que no me molesten con tonterías como esta de comer, que solo sirven para quitarme el tiempo.-

Laoni se da media vuelta y comienza a caminar; pero de pronto se detiene voltea bruscamente y revisa todo el lugar con su mirada, y por fin fija su atención en Vegeta, y corre a toda velocidad hacia el………..

CONTINUARA . . .


	3. Por favor permitame cuidar de usted mi s...

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 3

POR FAVOR PERMÍTAME CUIDAR DE USTED MI SEÑOR VEGETA.

Laoni corre en dirección a Vegeta de un pequeño salto brinca sobre la mesa de la comida y continua corriendo sobre ella, para sorpresa de todos al ver su extraña actitud, al llegar frente a Vegeta, forma un campo de energía tras el, Vegeta tan solo la ve extrañado, pero de pronto una esfera de energía choca contra el campo de fuerza, la explosión hace estremecer todo el edificio. Al desvanecerse la fuerte luz provocada por la explosión el campo de fuerza creado por Laoni se desaparece, y Vegeta muy molesto busca quien fue el que se atrevió a atacarlo, pero no encuentra nada, todos buscan insistentemente de donde provino el ataque, Laoni, sin embargo esta muy tranquila, baja de la mesa y dice a Vegeta:

-Ya no se moleste en buscar a su agresor ya se ha ido, escapo, pero al menos pude darme cuenta a tiempo para que no le hiciera nada a usted mi señor Vegeta, y como le decía es necesario que yo permanezca a su lado, no se sabe cuando sufrirá un nuevo ataque, corre peligro de ser atacado en cualquier momento y debo cuidarlo, solo lo hago por su bienestar.-

Vegeta enfurecido le grita:

-Yo soy el gran príncipe de los saiyayins y no necesito que una mocosa como tu me ande cuidando, yo soy muy poderoso y puedo valerme por mi mismo, así que no quiero que te me acerques en ningún momento si alguien se atreve a atacarme la pagara muy caro, lo mandare al infierno con mis propias manos.-

-Usted no podrá contra el enemigo que lo asecha, es muy poderoso y usted no podrá contra el, así que mejor déjeme cuidar de usted, yo se que soy una molestia para usted pero es necesario, permítame por favor permanecer a su lado, es un favor que le pido mi señor.-

Vegeta enfurecido grita a Laoni:

-Claro que no quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, no necesito de los cuidados de nadie, no te permito permanecer a mi lado, por el contrario, te prohibo que te me acerques, no te quiero cerca de mi ni un solo instante, así que lárgate de mi vista.-

Laoni, ante las palabras de Vegeta hace una leve reverencia y en un completo silencio se retira, todos los presentes que solo observaba, siguen con la vista a Laoni que sale del edificio hasta el jardín, seguida por Trunks y Goten, Goku se acerca a Bulma y le dice:

Bulma creo que es hora de irnos, en otra ocasión nos veremos, adiós, y muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad.-

-Como tu quieras Goku, creo que la fiesta no continuara de todas formas, y ustedes siempre seran bien recibidos en mi casa.-

Así como Goku y su familia a excepción de Goten, todos se despiden y se retiran de la corporación cápsula, Vegeta aun muy molesto también sale y se introduce en la cámara de gravedad, y comienza a entrenar. Mientras tanto, en el jardín, Laoni esta parada junto a un árbol con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, Trunks y Goten llegan junto a ella, Trunks le pregunta:

-¿Laoni, te encuentras bien?-

Ella sin cambiar de posición le contesta:

-Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué había de estar mal?-

-Por lo que te dijo mi padre.-

-No me importa eso, pero si me dificultara un poco mi labor, seria mas fácil si el me permitiera estar a su lado pero si no me lo permite, tendré que averiguármelas de alguna manera para lograr protegerlo.-

-¿Y crees que mi padre será capaz de protegerse de ese peligro del que hablas?-

-Si fuera capaz de hacerlo yo no hubiera sido enviada a cuidarlo, el ya ha estado en situaciones de peligro antes, con villanos de esta misma dimensión, incluso uno de otra dimensión un tal majin boo, villanos que podían ser vencidos por ustedes mismos, pero en esta ocasión es distinto, este enemigo tiene un poder imposible de ser alcanzado, por mas duro que sea el entrenamiento que lleven, nunca lograrían tan siquiera llegar a un nivel suficiente para tan solo lograr sostener por unos momentos una batalla con este poderoso individuo.-

Goten entra en la charla diciendo:

-¿Pero como es que sabes que es tan poderoso, si no lo conoces?-

-Mi amo pudo sentir su energía, cuando entro en esta dimensión, y me dio la orden de venir, pero yo no conozco su apariencia, y tampoco su energía la conozco del todo.-

Trunks pregunta:

-¿Y que harás para cuidar de mi padre si el no te permite acercarte a el?-

-No podré cuidarlo tal como quisiera, pero si esa energía maligna se acerca a el tendré que ir a toda velocidad en su ayuda, lo malo será que no se si podré llegar a tiempo cuando esto suceda, pero tendré que arriesgarme.-

-Hablare con mi padre, veré si puedo convencerlo de que te permita acompañarlo.-

Goten dice:

-Por mientras yo me quedo con ella, para hacerle compañía, así no se siente sola.-

A Trunks le sale una enorme gota en la cabeza, y piensa:

-Tal parece que a Goten le ha gustado Laoni, ya comenzó con sus aires de gran galán.-

Laoni saca a Trunks de sus pensamientos preguntandole:

-¿Qué son aires de gran galan?-

Trunks se asusta al escuchar la pregunta, tartamudeando dice:

-Aaa.. a… aca… acaso ….. ttttttu….. pu… pu.. pu… pu… puedes………-

Laoni lo interrumpe y dice:

-¿Que si puedo leer la mente de los demas?-

Trunks esta muy nervioso y dice aun tartamudeando:

-ssss…s.s..s.i…..i….si…si….si.-

-Si lo puedo hacer, y tu Goten, mejor alejate de mi, niño pervertido.-

Goten tambien muy asustado pega un brinco hacia atrás y dice muy nervioso:

-¿Qué….. yyy.. yy… yo?, ppppe… pppe…. peepe…. e… r… r.rrr… ro…… heeee….. heeee.-

Laoni dice:

-Si tu, tu eres Goten ¿no?, creo que tienes un lijero problema.-

Goten muy nervioso, esquiva la mirada y trata de evitar la mirada de Trunks, que lo mira con una mirada fulminante; Laoni, que permanecia recargada en el arbol con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza agachada, levanta la cabeza, abre los ojos y mira a Trunks mientras le dice:

-¿Hablaras con el señor Vegeta?-

Trunks cambia su atención de Goten a Laoni y le contesta:

-Claro, pero creo que sera mejor hacerlo mañana, lo que paso hoy aun esta muy reciente y no creo que quiera escuchar nada sobre el tema.-

-Muy bien, aun asi permanecere atenta a cualquier imprevisto que pueda surgir, no se cuando vaya a aparecer el enemigo y no quisiera que me tome por sorpresa, no pienso permitir que dañen al señor Vegeta.-

Trunks piensa:

-Como quisiera que ese enemigo me acechara a mi, asi Laoni me cuidaria a mi.-

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo, si lo supieras no lo estarías pensando.-

Trunks voltea a ver a Laoni muy asustado, y Laoni le dice:

-Veo que no estas acostumbrado a la telepatia, tu padre no se asusto tanto como tu, aunque lo que tu pensaste fue algo comprometedor, ¿o me equivoco?.-

Laoni observa con una sonrisa a Trunks que muy nervioso le dice:

-Aquí casi nadie la utiliza la telepatia, son pocas personas, como kaiho sama y un poco el señor Goku, pero nadie mas que yo conosca, ademas fue tan sorpresivo escuchar tu voz en mi cabeza.

-Ya veo, creo que sera mas prudente ya no leer los pensamientos de los demas y mucho menos hablarles telepaticamente, tal parece que es una muy fuerte impresión para ustedes…………… pero eso no es de gran importancia, ahora lo mas importante es conseguir que el señor Vegeta me permita cuidarlo de cerca.-

Goten los observa con un signo de interrogacion en el rostro,por su parte Laoni piensa mientras un rafaga de viento hace volar su cabello:

-Por favor permitame cuidar de usted mi señor Vegeta.-

CONTINUARA………


	4. Bra desaparece; Laoni se va de la corpor...

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 4

BRA DESAPARECE; LAONI SE VA DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA.

De pronto se escucha un grito de adentro de la corporación cápsula, Trunks y Goten al escucharlo corren a la casa, y Laoni los sigue, en la sala de la casa esta Bulma sentada en el suelo llorando, Trunks corre a su lado y le pregunta:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso mama?, ¿por qué gritaste?, ¿por qué lloras?-

Antes de que Trunks recibiera respuesta a sus preguntas llega Vegeta, que al ver a Bulma llorando pregunta:

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?-

Antes de que Bulma pronuncie palabra alguna, Laoni dice:

-La chica, su hija, algo le paso.-

Vegeta le grita a Laoni:

-¿Qué dices?, ¿qué le paso a Bra?, contesta inmediatamente.-

-Eso quisiera mi señor, pero ella esta demasiado confundida, no puedo leer bien su mente, puedo ver solo vagas imagines.-

Bulma de pronto grita mientras ríos de lagrimas corren por sus mejillas:

-Una cosa rara apareció y se llevo a Bra.-

Bulma comienza a llorar desesperadamente, Vegeta queda impactado al escuchar tal cosa, su pequeñita fue raptada, no lo podía creer, tenia que hacer algo, ¿pero que?, Vegeta enfurecido sujeta fuertemente a Laoni por los brazos y le grita:

-Quiero que encuentres a mi hija inmediatamente, es una orden.-

-Lo haré mi señor.-

Vegeta suelta a Laoni, ella al ser liberada del agarre de Vegeta se dirige a Bulma se arrodilla frente a ella, Bulma detiene su llanto y observa extrañada a Laoni, la cual cierra los ojos y pone su mano derecha en la frente de Bulma, después de unos momentos, Laoni abre los ojos, quita su mano de la frente de Bulma y dice:

-Será mejor que se olviden de esa joven, ella no regresará.-

Laoni se pone de pie mientras es observada con ojos de sorpresa por todos los presentes, Vegeta enfurecido y algo confundido le grita:

-¿qué demonios has dicho?-

-La chica, Bra, ella no regresara jamas, será mejor que se olviden de ella.-

-¿Por que diablos dices eso?, ¿es que acaso esta muerta?-

-No lo esta, ella aun vive, pero no podrá regresar, a donde fue llevada no puede ir nadie a ayudarla, ni siquiera yo, no hay esperanza de traerla de vuelta.-

Al escuchar esto Vegeta, esta extremadamente confundido, no sabe que hacer, esta paralizado por la impresión, y cuando por fin pudo pronunciar palabra dice con el habla dificultada por las tremendas ganas de llorar que siente por dentro:

-Bra…..mi…mi…pequeña…..eeesto ….no …no pue….no puede….ser…..po….posible.-

Laoni baja la cabeza y dice a Vegeta:

-Siento mucho que esto haya sucedido mi señor, quisiera poder hacer algo, pero no me es posible hacerlo.-

Vegeta le grita:

-Cierra la boca, eres una imbécil, eres una inútil, ¿para que demonios sirves tu?, lárgate de aquí, no quiero ver tu estúpido rostro frente a mi.-

Vegeta se marcha enfurecido fuera de la casa Bulma corre detrás de el, Laoni se queda de pie en el lugar y dice:

-Las cosas se complican aun mas, así mucho menos podré acercarme a mi señor Vegeta.-

Mientras tanto afuera de la corporación cápsula, Bulma logra alcanzar a Vegeta, y lo detiene jalándolo del brazo, Bulma le dice:

-Vegeta, ¿qué es lo que harás?, tienes que encontrar a Bra.-

-Eso es lo que quisiera hacer, pero no puedo sentir el ki de Bra, así no podré encontrarla, ni siquiera la inútil esa que se supone me serviría puede ayudarnos, dudo mucho que quiera decirme en donde esta Bra, con eso de que me quiere proteger.-

Bulma comienza a llorar nuevamente y se abraza a Vegeta, el cual la abraza fuertemente contra su cuerpo, mientras sufre impotente la desaparición de su hija adorada. Unos minutos después, de la enorme mansión sale volando Laoni, Vegeta al verla irse piensa:

-Así que se fue, hmp, de nada me sirvió esa inútil.-

En otra parte del jardín Trunks y Goten observan como Laoni se va del lugar, Goten dice:

-Es una lastima que se haya ido, sin ella y sin tu hermana ya no habrá nada interesante a que venir.-

Trunks grita a Goten:

-¿Cómo que sin mi hermana no hay nada interesante a que venir?, ¿pues a que venias?, ¿qué hacías con mi hermana?-

-Vamos Trunks, cálmate, ¿no vas a negar que tu hermana es una chica muy hermosa?, y siempre he estado interesado en salir con ella, pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad por que tu papa siempre esta con ella cuando venimos, y ahora que desapareció mucho menos.-

-Goten mejor cierra la boca, eres un insecto.-

-Como te digo, comienzas a tener la actitud digna de un príncipe saiyayin.-

Trunks se lanza sobre Goten para golpearlo. Mientras, Laoni flota en el cielo, observa la ciudad y la corporación cápsula, mientras piensa:

-Esta distancia será suficiente, si se llega a necesitar mi ayuda, estaré cerca para protegerlo señor mío, a usted no le pasara nada, estaré siempre alerta para ayudarlo.-

CONTINUARA……..


	5. El enemigo aparece, ahora es cuando debo...

Una visita de otra dimension ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por: Kaily

CAPITULO 5

****

EL ENEMIGO APARECE, AHORA ES CUANDO DEBO PROTEGERLO.

Pasa un mes, Vegeta por mas que busca por todo el planeta a su hija, no logra encontrarla, pero no desiste de su búsqueda, y siempre tras el Laoni, cuidándolo desde lejos; Bulma por su parte ha pedido ayuda a Goku quien con ayuda de kaiosama buscan a la joven desaparecida, pero no es posible encontrarla, además, que tras preguntar a enmadahio sama saben que la joven no ha muerto tal como lo dijo Laoni, lo cual hace que se alberguen esperanzas de encontrarla Trunks en ocasiones acompaña a Vegeta en su búsqueda. Un día Vegeta se queda en la corporación cápsula, parece haberse resignado a la perdida de su hija, y sale al jardín a entrenar, cuando sale ve como llegan volando Goku, Goten y Krilin, ellos descienden frente a Vegeta el cual los saluda:

-¿Y ahora que demonios quieres kakarotto?-

Goku le contesta:

-Hola Vegeta, veo que ya estas mejor.-

-Eres un idiota.-

Krilin interviene diciendo a Vegeta:

-Hemos venido por que sentimos una extraña presencia aquí en este lugar.-

Vegeta extrañado le contesta:

-¿Extraña presencia?, ¿De que estas hablando?.-

Krilin muy sorprendido dice:

-¿Acaso no has sentido una inmensa energía que proviene de los alrededores de la corporación cápsula?; En este momento no la percibimos pero de aquí provenía.-

Vegeta muy seguro de sus palabras dice:

-No la he sentido, lo mas seguro es que como son unos insectos inútiles se equivocaron, y solo están molestándome, mejor lárguense si no quieren que los haga polvo.-

En ese momento Laoni llega, Goku la saluda, Laoni lo ignora completamente y camina hasta Vegeta quien la observa con enojo, Vegeta le dice:

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Llegó el momento de cumplir mi misión, ha llegado el momento de protegerlo.-

Vegeta enfurecido grita: 

-¿Qué dices?, ¿Qué me vas a proteger a mí?, Y de que rayos me piensas proteger, aquí no hay nada ni nadie amenazándome.-

Laoni: Usted no puede ni podrá nunca percibir la energía que lo acecha, el enemigo que lo busca, puede ser sentido por mí y según lo que veo por estos.

Dice Laoni mientras señala a Goku y compañía, Goten se acerca, y pregunta a Laoni:

-Laoni, ¿qué crees que sea prudente hacer?-

Laoni no contesta a Goten, una leve corriente de viento comienza a crearse alrededor de Laoni, el cual ondea su largo cabello rojo, y frente a ella aparece una pequeña esfera luminosa la cual en un parpadeo se transforma en una espada, que flota frente a ella, Laoni se quita el guante de su mano izquierda, al soltarlo el viento que aun rodea a Laoni, lanza muy lejos el guante desapareciendo este viento, Laoni toma la espada sujetándola por el filo, provocando que su sangre corra por el filo de la misma, eleva al cielo la espada cubierta de sangre cierra sus ojos y dice:

-Espada del viento te ofrezco mi sangre y mi poder para que con ellos crees un campo de fuerza con tu viento poderoso, un campo de fuerza impenetrable, para con el proteger a alguien muy importante y valioso.-

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, con un rápido movimiento encaja la espada en el suelo justo frente a ella, un leve temblor se comienza a sentir y alrededor de la corporación cápsula una fuerte onda de viento se forma y esta cubre la mayor parte del jardín y la mitad de la casa, esta barrera luego se vuelve de un color azul transparente, de la casa sale corriendo Bulma muy asustada, para encontrarse con Goku, Vegeta, Goten y Goku muy asombrados y en un completo silencio, Laoni, se dirige a ellos y les dice:

-El peligro ya esta aquí, pero, ustedes estarán completamente a salvo dentro de este campo de fuerza mientras yo peleo, así que no habrá de que preocuparse.-

Goten aun muy asombrado dice a Laoni:

-Eso que acabas de hacer, nunca había visto nada igual.-

Laoni muy despreocupada contesta: 

-¿Te refieres al ritual de protección?, esa es una técnica básica imprescindible, dado que nuestra labor es proteger ciertas personas, con la ayuda de este campo de fuerza quedamos en libertad de pelear con entera confianza de que el ser que debemos proteger no corre peligro.-

Vegeta enfurecido le grita:

-Yo no necesito de tu maldita ayuda mujer molesta, yo me encargare de eliminar a todos los insectos que se atrevan a retarme.-

De pronto una lluvia de ataques de energía se impactan contra el campo de fuerza, provocando dentro de el un pequeño temblor, Laoni voltea a ver a Vegeta que observaba como explotaban esos ataques de energía en el campo de fuerza, entonces le dice:

-Señor Vegeta, en este lugar estará a salvo de todo peligro.-

Vegeta voltea a verla y dice:

-Eres una imbécil, lo mas seguro será que seas derrotada y cuando el enemigo te derrote seré yo quien lo destruya.-

-Ojalá usted pudiera derrótalo por usted mismo pero eso no es posible.-

Laoni se de media vuelta, camina unos cuantos pasos y comienza a elevarse, al encontrarse con el campo de fuerza continuo ascendiendo, para luego atravesarlo, el cual al ser atravesado comienza a moverse, provocando pequeñas ondas como fuera de agua, los ataques de energía se habían detenido todo estaba en silencio, Goku, Goten y Krilin se sorprenden al sentir una gran energía, Vegeta les pregunta:

****

-¿Qué tienen insectos?, ¿ahora que les sucede?-

Goku contesta: 

-Es una enorme energía.-

-¿De que energía hablas kakarotto?-

-Una enorme energía que se ha comenzado a sentir.-

Vegeta, trata de encontrar de alguna manera al dueño de la energía antes mencionada por Goku, Laoni permanece en el cielo, su mano derecha se ve rodeada de fuego, llamas rojas que bailan alrededor de su mano para luego reunirse en su palma y convertirse en una afilada espada, suceso que no fue ajeno a las miradas de los espectadores dentro del campo de fuerza que la observaban asombrados; Laoni se prepara para atacar, unos instantes después una luz con figura humana aparece, esta figura ataca a Laoni a gran velocidad, Laoni esquiva los ataques de la criatura para detener el ultimo ataque con un rápido movimiento de espada que corta el brazo de la criatura, el brazo cae y antes de caer al suelo desaparece, este ser al verse superado por Laoni, detiene su ataque y retrocede un poco, después de unos segundos de silencio la criatura decide actuar y vuela a toda velocidad en dirección a Laoni, la cual la espera lista para recibir su ataque cuando Laoni intenta golpear a la criatura esta se convierte en un rayo de luz que la atraviesa y al pasar por ella la criatura se desvanece, Laoni permanece inmóvil de pronto la espada cae de sus manos cayendo en el suelo a poca distancia del campo de fuerza, Vegeta y compañía observan como cae la espada que después es seguida por Laoni. Laoni que cayo muy cerca del campo de fuerza lentamente se pone de pie, pero comienza a perder el equilibrio pero trata de mantenerlo, se recarga en el campo de fuerza, no puede mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie y cae sentada en el suelo aun recargada en el campo de fuerza mientras respira muy difícilmente, Goku y compañía se acercan hasta donde esta Laoni, Goten muy preocupado pregunta a Laoni cuando llega a donde ella se encuentra, solo que al otro lado del campo de fuerza:

-Laoni, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

Laoni le contesta entrecortada:

-Esa…esa cri… esa criatura … a entrado … a entrado … a entrado a … a mi … mi … mi cuerpo … y trata … de .. de … controlarme.

Vegeta en tono de burla dice:

-Te dije que serias derrotada por esa criatura, por lo que veo te tiene muy mal.-

-El … el problema … es … que … que si se apo … apodera … de mi poder … no podrán … derrotarlo … nun …

nunca.

Todos se quedan en silencio, eso si que es un grave problema, en ese momento llega Trunks a toda velocidad y desciende donde esta Laoni, deja escapar una leve sonrisa.

CONTINUARA . . . 


	6. El nuevo poder de Trunks

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 6

EL NUEVO PODER DE TRUNKS.

****

Trunks se arrodilla junto a Laoni no prestando mucha atención a su risa anterior, Trunks pregunta a Laoni:

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Laoni no contesta a Trunks y se pone de pie un poco mas recuperada, Trunks también se pone de pie, Laoni comienza a caminar alrededor de Trunks examinándolo de pies a cabeza, Trunks muy nervioso por el escrutinio hacia su persona pregunta a Laoni:

-¿Qué… que pasa?.-

Ella permanece sin contestar y finalmente se detiene frente a Trunks, una sonrisa adorna su rostro y se acerca, él muy nervioso comienza a retroceder pero el campo de fuerza le corta el camino, Laoni se acerca a Trunks hasta quedar casi pegada a el, para después colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Trunks, por unos instantes escucha los latidos de su corazón ahora muy acelerados, después de unos segundos quita su cabeza del pecho de Trunks y en su lugar coloca su mano izquierda justo sobre el corazón de Trunks, su mano derecha la coloca sobre su propio pecho; Vegeta, Goku y los demás observan estos sucesos con gran confusión, Laoni cierra los ojos, y dice a Trunks:

-Por favor cierra tus ojos y tranquilízate.-

Trunks aun muy nervioso, cierra los ojos e intenta tranquilizarse, un brillo blanco sale de las manos de Laoni, las cuales después de un corto espacio de tiempo dejan de brillar y ella se aparta de Trunks, el cual le dice:

-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿qué hiciste?-

Laoni no contesta, esta caminando hasta donde callo su espada, al llegar hasta ella, la levanta y dice a Trunks:

-Oye tu……¿Tru…Trunks? ,…. o como te llames, ven aquí.-

Trunks va junto a ella, Laoni al tenerlo junto a ella le extiende la espada mientras le dice:

-Tómala, con ella y los poderes que acabo de darte, podrás derrotarme.-

Trunks toma la espada muy sorprendido y exclama:

-De… ¿Derrotarte?-

-Si, el ser maligno que quiere destruir a tu padre, entro en mi cuerpo, ha intentado adueñarse de mi poder controlándome, para así asesinar a tu padre como tiene planeado, lo he controlado no es muy fuerte, pero no puedo resistirme mucho, me controlara y no puedo mas que hacérselo mas difícil y tarde mas tiempo en lograrlo, mas no puedo detenerlo.-

-No entiendo, ¿por qué quiere destruir a mi padre?, ¿de donde salió?-

-Las razones no las conozco, pero, su procedencia si, ese ser viene de mi dimensión, del planeta Luz para ser mas exactos, esos seres son muy extraños no se sabe que es lo que quieren, en ocasiones actúan como el mas cruel villano de todos, y en otras son los defensores de la justicia mas entregados, este por lo visto tiene planes malvados, pero ya fueron muchas explicaciones, ahora no hay tiempo para explicar, lo que debes es atacarme ahora que aun puedo mantener el control de mi misma.-

Trunks observa la espada en sus manos, levanta la mirada y ve a Laoni, después dirige su mirada hacia su padre, para luego alejarse unos cuantos pasos de Laoni, la cual cierra sus ojos en espera de los ataques de Trunks. Mientras tanto, dentro del campo de fuerza, Vegeta molesto observa la situación, mientras que Goku observa muy preocupado por los sucesos, de pronto Vegeta dice a Goku:

-Kakarotto, ¿puedes utilizar la teletransportación y sacarme de aquí?.-

-No se, lo intentare, pero, ¿para que quieres salir?.-

-No confío en esa mujer, no se que vaya a hacer.-

Antes de que Goku pueda intentar hacer la teletransportacion, el lugar comienza a temblar nuevamente, temblor que es provocado por Trunks que esta aumentando su energía, pero algo extraño sucede, Trunks no se transforma en super saiyayin, y su poder ha superado por mucho el nivel de un super saiyayin, Trunks detiene la acumulación de energía y se dispone a atacar, cuando de pronto, un rayo de luz sale del cuerpo de Laoni, este rayo sale en dirección al cielo, Laoni cae al suelo inconsciente, el rayo de luz esta vez se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Trunks, el cual lo espera muy tranquilo, antes que el rayo de luz logre llegar hasta Trunks, la espada se convierte en fuego y desaparece, después Trunks lanza un ataque de energía que desaparece al rayo de luz, Vegeta que observaba junto con los demás dice:

-¿Eso fue todo?, fue muy sencillo.-

Trunks se acerca a Laoni, se arrodilla junto a ella y la carga en sus brazos, camina con ella en brazos hasta el campo de fuerza el cual al atravesarlo desaparece por completo, Trunks dice a Bulma:

-Mamá, hay que llevarla dentro para que descanse.-

Bulma que había permanecido en silencio y solo observando los acontecimientos dice:

-Si claro, vamos.-

Vegeta sigue con su mirada a su hijo, Goku dice:

-Vaya, todo termino, bueno nosotros nos retiramos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí, vamos krilin, Goten.-

Goten dice:

-Yo me quedare papá, mas tarde iré a casa, quiero quedarme a ver como sigue Laoni.-

-Muy bien como quieras, solo no llegues muy tarde si no tu mamá se molestara.-

-Si, no te preocupes papá.-

Goku y Krilin se despiden de Vegeta y Goten, para luego salir volando, Vegeta entra a la casa seguido por Goten, ambos llegan a la sala donde se encuentra Trunks sentado en uno de los sillones muy pensativo, Vegeta se recarga en una de las paredes de la habitación, Goten se sienta junto a Trunks y le dice:

-Oye Trunks, ¿que fue todo eso que paso?-

-Ella me dio parte de su poder, ahora soy casi tan poderoso como ella, aunque es un poder muy extraño, se siente diferente al ki, pero no se que tanto pueda ser capaz de hacer, en cuanto Laoni despierte le preguntare sobre este poder que me dio.-

Goten muy sorpendido exclama:

-Wow, te volviste muy fuerte sin necesidad de entrenar, que envidia me das.-

Vegeta interviene diciendo a Goten:

-Claro te da envidia, por que eres un holgazán y desearías conseguir las cosas sin ningún esfuerzo.-

Goten muy despreocupado contesta a la agresion de Vegeta diciendo:

-Tiene toda la razón señor Vegeta, es que es demasiado difícil lograr ser mas fuerte y la verdad en ocasiones me da mucha flojera.-

Trunks piensa mientras tanto:

-Solo espero que Laoni despierte pronto, me siento muy extraño con este nuevo poder.-

CONTINUARA . . .


	7. ¿Trunks ya no es un saiyayin?

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 7

¿Trunks ya no es un saiyayin?

Horas mas tarde Laoni despierta, Bulma que estaba a su lado le pregunta:

-¿Te sientes mejor Laoni?-

Laoni se sienta en la cama y contesta a Bulma:

-Si, ya me siento mejor, pero dime algo, ¿donde esta Trunks?-

-Esta abajo en la sala, ¿quieres que los llame?-

-No es necesario yo iré con él.-

Laoni se pone de pie, Bulma la detiene al decirle:

-Espera, tienes que descansar, será mejor que yo llame a Trunks para que venga a hablar contigo, espérame aquí.-

Laoni se sentó al borde de la cama y ve como Bulma sale de la habitación, Bulma llega a la sala y dice:

-Trunks, Laoni despertó y quiere hablar contigo, anda ve.-

Trunks se pone de pie y Goten que lo acompañaba, se pone también de pie y dice a Trunks:

-Yo también voy quiero ver como se siente Laoni.-

Trunks le dice a Goten muy serio:

-Espera aquí, ella y yo necesitamos hablar a solas, tenemos mucho de que hablar y no es algo que pueda esperar, ya entraras a verla después de que hablemos.-

Goten se resigna y se sienta nuevamente en el sillón en donde estaba, Vegeta solo observa la situación y como su hijo se va. En la habitación Laoni permanece sentada en la cama esperando a Trunks, todo esta en silencio y ella lo rompe diciendo:

-Pasa Trunks.-

La puerta se abre y por ella entra Trunks, ella con la cabeza agachada le dice:

-Te debes sentir muy extraño, ¿verdad?-

Trunks asiente con la cabeza para luego decir:

-Cuando me diste esa espada sentí como algo dentro de mí cambiaba, no sé que fue todo eso, comencé a incrementar mi poder, para intentar convertirme en super saiyayin y no pude hacerlo.-

-No pudiste transformarte en super saiyayin, por el hecho de que ya no eres un saiyayin, te convertí en un guerrero como yo para que pudieras usar mi poder, pero cuando te conviertes en un guerrero kaore, automáticamente dejas de ser un saiyayin o humano, así como yo deje de ser de la raza que era.

Trunks muy asombrado pregunta:

-¿ya no soy ni saiyayin ni humano?, ¿soy un guerrero kaore?, ¿Qué es un guerrero kaore? todo esto es muy extraño.

Laoni dice aun cabizbaja:

-Tendré que explicártelo mejor, pero aun no puedo, aun hay peligro para tu padre, he sentido como una energía maligna entro a esta dimensión, pero esta vez……… yo no podré derrotarla, este si es un verdadero peligro, es demasiado poder y yo no podré con él.-

-Yo te ayudare a derrotarlo, ahora soy mas fuerte gracias al poder que me distes.-

Laoni levanta la cabeza y una sonrisa adorna su rostro, y dice a Trunks:

-Muchas gracias Trunks, pero, ese es mi deber y solo mío, tu no tienes nada que ver, y no pienso entrometer a nadie en mis problemas.-

-¿No me dejaras ayudarte?-

-No.-

-¿Me dejaras al menos ayudarte a entrenar?-

-¿Entrenar?-

-Si entrenar para elevar tu poder y derrotar a ese enemigo.-

-No necesito entrenar para aumentar mi poder, mi poder puede aumentar conforme se lleva la pelea, aumenta según sea el nivel del enemigo, el único peligro es si el enemigo me asesina antes de que mi poder aumente lo suficiente para derrotarlo. Así tu también aumentaras tu poder según sea el nivel de tu enemigo, entre más poderoso sea tu enemigo más poderoso te volverás tu conforme avance la pelea, así que si no peleas té quedas estático en el mismo nivel de poder, y por mas que entrenes tu poder permanecerá igual.-

-Vaya que son extraños estos poderes que me diste.-

-Si lo sé, son muy extraños pero no hay nada que hacer, los tienes y no puedes hacer nada para quitártelos, a decir verdad, fue una suerte que tu corazón y el mío fueran compatibles, si no lo hubieran sido no habría podido pasarte parte de mi energía.-

-¿Tu corazón y el mío son compatibles?-

-Tu corazón, el mío y el de Goten, son perfectamente compatibles.-

-¿Goten y yo?-

-Si, por lo que veo estas muy sorprendido, no te preocupes, el que yo te transformara en un guerrero kaore, no te traerá muchos problemas, en tu situación no es algo malo, en la mía si que lo es, tu serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca, yo en cambio no lo soy, tengo que obedecer las ordenes de una persona superior.-

-Yo…lo siento de verdad, ¿no hay forma de que ya no sigas sus ordenes?.-

-No hay forma, pero no te preocupes no me molesta, ya hace mucho tiempo que estoy bajo sus ordenes y he estado bien, no es algo tan desagradable.-

-Pero no eres libre, eso no esta bien.-

-Como ya te dije, no importa, ahora lo realmente importante es proteger a tu padre.-

-Entonces lo único que queda por hacer es esperar.-

-Así es, ve a descansar sé que estas muy cansado, pero antes hasme el favor de llamar a Goten, que según a lo que leo en su mente, (Laoni piensa- bueno es decir, lo que se entiende ese chico sí que esta loco) el esta muy preocupado.-

-Esta bien, yo lo llamo.-

Trunks sale de la habitación pensando:

-He dejado de ser un saiyayin al igual que humano, que pensaran mamá y papá, quien se los va a decir, yo no creo poder.-

CONTINUARA . . .


	8. La cita parte 1

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 8

La cita parte 1.

****

A la habitación donde Laoni se encuentra, entra Goten, ella solo lo observa por lo que Goten un poco nervioso dice, o al menos trata de decir:

-Yooooo… esteeeeee… vine aaaaaa, por que tuuuuuu….. eeeeee… y luego.-

Laoni lo interrumpe:

-Tu has venido para saber como me sentía por que estabas preocupado.-

-Eeeeeee, eso.-

-Pues bien, como vez yo ya estoy bien, ya no tienes por que preocuparte.-

-Me alegra que estés mejor.-

Un largo silencio se produce en la habitación, Goten por fin se atreve a hablar:

-Como ya derrotaste al enemigo, ¿te iras pronto?.-

-No, ahora hay un nuevo enemigo, pero aun no se donde ni cuando vendrá, tengo que esperar a que aparezca.-

-Pero lo derrotaras ¿verdad?, tu eres muy fuerte, la cosa luminosa no fue rival para tu poder solo te distrajiste un poco, pero era un debilucho comparado contigo.-

-Es cierto que este era un debilucho insignificante, pero este nuevo enemigo, en verdad que es una amenaza, pero ya me las arreglaré para derrotarlo, y si no lo logro, moriré yo, el señor Vegeta, y tal vez toda la tierra.-

-Lo que no entiendo es que tiene de especial el señor Vegeta, para que lo busquen tan insistentemente para matarlo, se que muchas personas lo deben odiar por todo lo que hizo hace mucho tiempo, pero estas son personas que no lo conocen, bueno eso me pareció.-

-Veras, en cada dimensión hay un ser muy importante para que su dimensión siga en pie, por ejemplo, en esta dimensión, de no existir el señor Vegeta, hace mucho que esta dimensión hubiera sido destruida, según lo que se, ha habido muchos enemigos que han derrotado, pero todo se hubiera perdido desde un villano llamado Freezer, si no con el con otro llamado Majin Boo, sin la existencia del señor Vegeta, no existiría esta dimensión.-

Goten pregunta a Laoni:

-¿Y que haras mientras llega el enemigo?, ¿entrenaras?-

-No no entrenare, permaneceré al lado del señor Vegeta por lo que pueda suceder.-

-Eso si el te deja, además es muy aburrido, mejor deberías divertirte.

-Tengo un deber que cumplir, y no es cosa de juego.-

-Aún así es muy aburrido, ¿qué te parece si mejor te diviertes?, además, no creo que el señor Vegeta te quiera junto a el.-

-En eso tienes razón, el no me permitirá estar a su lado-

Goten se sienta junto a Laoni, la toma de la mano y le dice:

-Anda, por favor, hay que divertirse, ven conmigo mañana a pasear por la ciudad.-

-Está bien, iré contigo, se que no dejaras de molestar, pero será solo mañana, únicamente mañana, ¿entiendes?.-

Goten muy alegre dice:

-¿En verdad?, que felicidad, mañana tendremos una cita y veras que te divertirás mucho-

Goten la abraza y le da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para luego salir corriendo de la habitación muy feliz despidiéndose de Laoni. La cual se queda aun sentada a la orilla de la cama, mientras piensa:

-Con que poco se alegra a este muchacho, a ver si con eso deja de molestarme, que es algo que dudo mucho que suceda.-

Laoni se pone de pie, camina hasta la sala donde encuentra a Bulma muy pensativa y le dice:

-Aun estas triste por lo de la chica, olvídala, así no la recuperaras y solo te haces daño.-

Bulma un poco asustada por la inesperada aparición de Laoni, al escuchar lo que esta le dice, contesta:

-No dejare de sentirme así hasta tener a mi hija conmigo.-

-Como quieras, además, eso es asunto tuyo, ¿dónde esta el señor Vegeta?.-

-Esta entrenando (Bulma piensa - ¿qué mas podría estar haciendo?) pero me dijo que no quería que lo molestaras, me dijo que era una orden el que no te le acercaras.-

-Ya me lo imaginaba, y si que es un dilema, tendré que continuar cuidándolo desde lejos.-

Bulma interrumpe a Laoni diciendo:

-Disculpa que te interrumpa pero me gustaría hablar contigo.-

-Como quieras, por mi no hay problema.-

Laoni se sienta junto a Bulma, la cual comienza ha hablar:

-¿En verdad no puedes hacer nada por regresar a mi hija?.-

-No, eso es algo que esta extremadamente lejano a mis posibilidades.-

-Pero, ¿ella se encuentra bien?.-

-Podría decirse que si, su bienestar depende de ella, de su fuerza de carácter, su inteligencia, su resistencia, muchas cosas.

-Si es por eso, confío en que ella resistirá.-

-Tengo una duda, ¿ella heredo el carácter de mi señor Vegeta?.-

-¿Qué si heredo el carácter de Vegeta?, Bra es la versión femenina de Vegeta, aunque heredo algunos aspectos de mi que la hacen un poco mas sociable, en esencia es idéntica a Vegeta.-

-Entonces ella no estará muy bien en donde esta, a menos que su orgullo sea doblegado, de otra forma lo veo difícil.-

-Espero que mi niña pueda salir adelante, aunque eso de doblegar su orgullo lo veo difícil, solo espero que logre hacerlo.-

Bulma se queda muy pensado por unos instantes y es interrumpida por Laoni:

-Bulma, me gustaría consultarte algo.-

-Dime.-

Laoni da un suspiro y comienza a hablar:

-Este muchacho llamado Goten me convenció de salir a dar un paseo con el, solo que no se que se supone debo hacer, menciono algo de divertirse, pero yo no conozco las costumbres de este lugar y no se como actuar, o a que llaman ustedes diversión, yo tengo mi perspectiva de lo que es pero ustedes no se cual tendrán.-

-¿Así que tendrás una cita con Goten?, muy bien, habrá que primeramente cambiarte esa ropa, arreglar tu cabello, enseñarte algunas reglas de educación, darte algunos consejitos que toda mujer debe saber, entre otras cosillas, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji.-

Laoni observa extrañada Bulma mientras esta comienza a hacer planes para la cita de ambos chicos. Al día siguiente, Goten espera impaciente en la sala de la corporación cápsula, Trunks sentado en un sillon observa como su amigo pasea nerviosamente por toda la habitacion, hasta que de pronto Trunks abre la boca para decir:

-Ya calmate Goten, no tarda en salir.-

-No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso, por… por… por……. –

Goten queda en estado de shock, Trunks lo observa confundido, pero en al voltear hacia la puerta que es a donde ve embobado su amigo, encuentra muy pronto su respuesta quedando el también con los ojos redondo cual platos y la boca hasta el suelo. La causa de tal reacción en ambos chicos es Laoni, ahora con su rojo cabello corto hasta los hombros, vistiendo una blusa sin mangas larga hasta la cadera muy ajustada al cuerpo con una abertura en forma de corazón en su pecho, una falda muy corta falda negra, botas negras hasta media pierna y en su mano izquierda un brazalete plateado, atuendo que se ve maravilloso gracias a la belleza de la joven. Goten por fin logra salir de su estado de shock cuando Laoni dice:

-¿Nos vamos?.-

-Si claro.-

Goten va junto a Laoni, la toma de la mano y ambos salen de la corporación cápsula, afuera Goten activa y lanza una cápsula, de la cual sale un auto convertible negro. Goten abre la puerta a Laoni para despues ayudarla a subir como todo un caballero, luego de un salto sube al asiento del conductor, el coche arranca a toda velocidad.   
Mientras viajan rumbo a la ciudad Satán, Laoni pregunta a Goten:

-¿A dónde iremos?.-

-Primeramente iremos a tomar un helado, después daremos un paseo en bote en el lago del parque de ciudad Satán, después iremos al cine, a cenar, a una super disco que acaban de abrir me la recomendaron mucho, y por ultimo iremos al mirador a observar las estrellas y el hermoso amanecer, ¿qué te parecen mis planes?.-

-Me parece que quieres aprovechar al maximo la oportunidad que te di.-

-Claro, tal vez no pueda volver a tener esta oportunidad.-

-Pues disfrútala mucho que no volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta.-

-La disfrutare y mucho, y tu también la disfrutaras ya lo veras.-

-Ya veremos eso, no adelantes conclusiones.-

Goten sonríe a Laoni la cual solo mira el hermoso paisaje.

CONTINUARA . . .


	9. La cita parte 2

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 9

La cita parte 2.

Frente a una heladería se detiene un convertible negro del cual bajan Goten y Laoni, el toma de la mano a Laoni y la lleva con el adentro del establecimiento, donde se sientan en una mesa y una mesera acude a atenderlos, ella dice muy alegre a la pareja:

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

Goten muy sonriente contesta a la chica:

-Muchas gracias, a mi me traes un helado doble de chocolate y a ella tráele un helado… mmmmm… ¿de que sabor te gustaria probar Laoni?.-

Laoni con cara de disgusto contesta a Goten:

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que yo no quiero nada?.-

-Anda, prueba un helado, ya veras que te gustara.-

Goten mira con ojos suplicantes a Laoni, ella da un profundo suspiro y dice:

-Quiero uno igual al de el.-

Goten se alegra y la camarera se retira, Laoni pregunta a Goten:

-¿Por qué insistes tanto en que coma algo?, ya te dije a ti y a Trunks que no necesito ni le veo el caso a este asunto de la comida.-

Cuando Goten iba a contestarle es interrumpido por un hombre de cabello largo rubio, vestido con ropa muy elegante y lentes oscuros, que llega se sienta en la mesa mirando a Laoni, para luego decirle:

-Tu me gustas, serás mi pareja para el día de hoy.-

Laoni lo observa extrañada, da un ligero empujón a este sujeto, el cual cae al suelo estrepitosamente, ella se dirige a Goten:

-Oye este tipo me cae mal, desaparécelo de mi vista.-

El tipo se levanta molesto y grita a Laoni:

-Mira mujersuela, es un honor para ti que yo te quiera para mi por este día.-

Goten enfurecido se pone de pie sujeta a tan molesto tipo de la camisa y le dice con gran furia:

-No permitiré que la insultes, ahora mismo le pides una disculpa o te pesará.-

El tipo este ríe por las palabras de Goten, el cual al ver su tonta sonrisa, le da un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire, para luego arrojarlo fuera de la heladería, ante los aplausos de la gente que observaba los sucesos, cuando Goten regresa a la mesa encuentra a Laoni muy ocupada jugueteando con su helado, que acaban de servirle, Goten, se sienta y pregunta a Laoni:

-¿No te lo comerás?.-

Laoni, levanta la mirada, al ver a Goten dice:

-Ah, ya has vuelto, no comencé a comerlo por que te estaba esperando.-

Goten muy emocionado exclama:

-¿Me estabas esperando?.-

Laoni muy tranquilamente dice:

-Si, te estaba esperando, quiero que veas que me como esta cosa, así me dejas en paz.-

Laoni prueba por fin el helado ante los ojos atentos de Goten, Laoni permanece en silencio durante unos instantes para luego decir:

-Esto es maravilloso, quiero otros 5 iguales.-

Goten con cara de asombro pregunta a Laoni:

-¿Tanto te gustó?.-

Laoni muy seria contesta:

-No me gusto para nada, solo era un sarcasmo, esta cosa no tiene el mas mínimo chiste, pero bueno, me lo tengo que terminar todo.-

Goten desilusionado comienza a comer su helado, así como Laoni el suyo, durante algunos minutos ambos permanecen en silencio hasta que Laoni dice:

-Oye no te pongas triste solo por que esta cosa no me ha gustado, solo es un tonto helado.-

Goten un poco cabizbajo:

-Lo se, pero… no importa aun nos queda un largo día y muchas cosas por hacer.-

Goten recupera su alegría y Laoni piensa:

-Chico tonto, te entristeces por tonterías para luego tu solo hecharte porras, mas fácil seria no entristecerte.-

Un rato mas tarde en el lago del parque de ciudad Satán. Goten y Laoni dan un paseo en un bote, Goten muy sonriente observa a Laoni, y le dice:

-Sabes algo, eres muy bonita, me gustas mucho.-

Laoni sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de Goten, le pregunta:

-¿para que quieres salir a pasear conmigo?.-

-Pues para charlar un poco, conocerte mejor, que tu me conozcas a mi, pasar un buen rato, que te diviertas un poco, lograr que te enamores de mi.-

Laoni no dice nada, permanece en silencio, Goten le dice:

-Eres muy callada, a cada momento te quedas en silencio, ¿por qué?.-

-Yo solo hablo lo necesario, no me gusta perder el tiempo hablando cosas sin sentido tan solo por decir algo.-

Goten baja la vista y dice:

-Ya veo-

-De nuevo estas triste, déjate de eso, me molesta.-

-Disculpa.-

Goten continua con su tristeza, Laoni da un suspiro de enfado, se pone de pie, Goten levanta la cabeza y observa a Laoni extrañado, ella se acerca, se sienta junto a el y dice con la vista al frente y la vista perdida, mientras Goten la observa:

-No te sientas triste, no es por ti que actúo así, yo debo ser así, es una costumbre que me fue impuesta desde muy pequeña y me es difícil abandonarla, tendrás que tener mucha paciencia con respecto a eso.-

-Ya veo, entonces, seré muy paciente.-

Goten recupera su rostro alegre, para rodear con su brazo a Laoni, la cual piensa:

-Este chico siempre termina convenciéndome de todo, uyyyyyyy pero no soporto su cara de tristeza y . . . -

Los pensamientos de Laoni se interrumpen cuando Goten la sujeta suavemente de la barbilla y la hace girar su rostro, el la mira a los ojos, ella permanece en silencio igualmente observando a Goten a los ojos, cuando el joven lentamente comienza a acercar su rostro al de Laoni, Goten cierra sus ojos cuando sus labios rozan con los de Laoni, para luego besarla tiernamente, ella permanece inmóvil, sin corresponder el beso del muchacho, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa. 

CONTINUARÁ . . . 


	10. No...no puedo amarte

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 10

No… no puedo amarte.

Laoni después de unos instantes de una gran sorpresa por la acción de Goten, corresponde al beso que este le da, después del largo beso, sus labios se separan, con la respiración agitada Goten permanece cerca del rostro de Laoni, con su mano acaricia suavemente sus mejillas, ella, solamente se deja acariciar en silencio, de pronto ella se aparta de Goten, comienza a levitar para luego salir volando a toda velocidad ante el asombro y desconcierto de Goten, que cuando logra reacción emprende el vuelo siguiendo la misma trayectoria que Laoni. Lejos de ahí, Laoni vuela a toda velocidad sin rumbo fijo, con los ojos cerrados, solo vuela, para alejarse de Goten. Después de recorrer muchos kilómetros Laoni por fin se detiene, unos instantes después llega Goten hasta ella, la cual dice:

-Aléjate de mi.- 

-No lo haré, no sin saber que te sucede.-

-No puede pasar, no puedo permitir que suceda, no puedo.-

Laoni intenta irse volando a toda velocidad, pero Goten se le adelanta, y la detiene antes de que lo haga. Laoni voltea a verlo, el con expresión suplicante, le dice:

-No te vayas, por favor.-

Laoni, lo observa a los ojos, después baja la mirada y dice mientras comienza descender a la enorme pradera sobre la que flotan:

-Es algo difícil de explicar.-

Goten que desciende junto con ella dice:

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharte.-

Laoni ahora parada en medio de la pradera, la vista en el suelo dice:

-No puedo… no puedo enamorarme, no puedo amar a nadie, tal como comienzo a amarte a ti, no entiendo como ni cuando es que esto comenzó, y mas vale que lo detenga ahora mismo, antes que sea demasiado tarde.-

-¿Como es eso que no puedes enamorarte?, ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?.-

-Tengo que dedicar mi vida entera a mi gran ama, la suprema Kaore, no puedo pensar en nada mas que no sea seguir sus ordenes, nada debe distraerme, ni siquiera el amor, además, ¿que sucedería si me enamoro de ti?, no se por cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, y tendría que separarme de ti, no pienso hacerme problemas, lo mejor es que ya no te me acerques, por ningún motivo.-

Laoni se da media vuelta dando la espalda a Goten, el cual se acerca a ella, la rodea con sus brazos y le dice al oído:

-No pienso permitir que te vayas, no quiero perderte, haré todo lo necesario para que permanezcas a mi lado, que estés conmigo por siempre.- 

-Esto precisamente es lo que quiero evitar, yo no puedo evitar mi destino, el no obedecer los mandatos de mi ama, significaría un gran castigo, si no es que la muerte.-

-Dime entonces que hacer con esto que siento por ti, yo nunca podré olvidarte.-

-No entiendo como puedes decir eso, apenas me conoces, no sabes realmente como soy.- 

Laoni se separa de Goten y le dice ante el asombro de este:

-Tu ni siquiera me amas realmente, puedo ver tu mente, tu sientes lo mismo por cuanta chica se te para enfrente, así que no conseguirás chantajearme sentimentalmente.-

Goten sin poder creer las palabras de Laoni, la observa irse, el la deja ir y dice en voz baja:

-No es cierto… eso no es cierto, no se el por que pero por ti siento algo muy diferente.-

Horas mas tarde, en la corporación cápsula, Vegeta descansa de su entrenamiento en la cocina, esperando que Bulma termine de preparar la cena. En ese momento llega Laoni, y se sienta disgustada en la mesa, Vegeta la ignora, y Bulma al verla le dice:

-Laoni ya volviste, ¿qué paso?, creí que llegarías mas tarde-

Laoni contesta, a Bulma mientras se cruza de Brazos:

-Yo también creí eso-

Vegeta, extrañado les pregunta:

-¿De que demonios están hablando?-

Bulma le contesta:

-De la cita de Laoni y Goten-

Vegeta exclama:

-¿Cita?-

Bulma mientras reanuda su labor culinaria le contesta:

-Si, una cita romántica-

Vegeta con desgano contesta:

-Tonterías de humanos, cuando no, tenían que salir con algo así- 

En ese instante entra Goten, él al ver a Laoni sentada en la mesa, le dice suplicante con una expresión muy triste:

-Laoni, por favor, vamos, no hemos terminado la cita, aun falta mucho del día, me prometiste que saldríamos todo el día-

Laoni, sin voltear a verlo siquiera contesta:

-No pienso volver a tener nada contigo, ya te dije el por que así que aléjate inmediatamente por que no respondo de lo que pueda pasarte-

Goten suplicante dice:

-Pero... pero... Laoni, por favor, no seas mala, ven conmigo, te prometo no hacer nada que te moleste-

Vegeta observa la escena y ríe burlonamente, al ver al hijo de Kakarotto humillándose ante una mujer, Laoni se pone de pie y dice muy seriamente volteando a ver a Goten directamente a los ojos:

-He dicho que no-

Goten no desiste y dice:

-Laoni, por favor-

Laoni al ver la persistencia del chico, descruza sus brazos, y uno lo extiendo, colocándolo frente al rostro de Goten, una energía azul rodea a Laoni, Goten la mira asombrado, Laoni dice:

-Vete, inmediatamente-

Goten, al ver la actitud de Laoni, decide hacer caso y se retira muy triste, Laoni, baja su mano y el aura azul desaparece, ella se sienta nuevamente a la mesa y Bulma pregunta a la chica:

-¿Me dirás lo que sucedió?-

Laoni, cortante contesta:

-No-

Bulma asiente con la cabeza y continua con sus labores, Vegeta por su parte Vegeta ya se ha impacientado por la espera de su comida y dice a Bulma, en un tono muy molesto:

-Date prisa mujer, tengo hambre-

Bulma sin prestarle mucha atención contesta:

-Tienes que esperar, aun no termino-

Vegeta refunfuña muy molesto, Laoni al verlo se pone de pie va hasta Bulma y le pregunta:

-¿Dime que tengo que hacer?-

Bulma confundida, le pregunta:

-¿Hacer de que?-

Laoni contesta:

-¿Pues que tengo que hacer aquí en la cocina para ayudarte a terminar rápido con la comida de mi señor?, no debemos hacerlo esperar-

Vegeta ríe burlonamente cuando se cruza con la mirada confundida de Bulma, Vegeta dice orgullosamente:

-¿Lo ves mujer?, deberías aprender de esta chica, así es como debes de actuar con respecto a mi, recuerda que soy el príncipe de los Saiyayins-

Bulma molesta dice a Laoni:

-No harás nada, si el señor príncipe quiere su comida mas aprisa, tendrá que ayudar él-

Vegeta se molesto ante el comentario de Bulma, se pone de pie y se dirige afuera de la cocina en dirección a la sala, antes de salir de la cocina dice:

-Laoni, te ordeno que ayudes a mi mujer a terminar la cena lo mas pronto posible-

Laoni hace una reverencia a Vegeta mientras dice:

-Si señor, como usted ordene-

Bulma muy molesta sigue cocinando, Laoni le dice:

-Anda Bulma permíteme ayudarte, el trabajo será menos para ti, terminaremos mas pronto, y yo cumpliré la orden de mi señor Vegeta, no seas terca y permíteme ayudarte-

-Esta bien, pero me da rabia que siempre se salga con la suya-

-Olvídate de eso, dime, ¿qué hago?-

CONTINUARA. . .


	11. Zazli, ángel guerrero

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 11

Zazli, ángel guerrero.

Han pasado 2 meses, desde la cita de Goten y Laoni, Goten ha visitado insistentemente a Laoni, buscando poder estar junto a ella, siendo todas estas ocasiones rechazado de muy mala manera por Laoni, que lo amenaza de alejarlo a la fuerza. Vegeta permanece sin aceptar a Laoni cerca de el, aunque Laoni a cierta distancia se mantiene cuidando de el. Bulma continua muy triste por la desaparición de su hija. Trunks, pasa gran parte del día meditando examinando sus nuevos poderes, ha dejado de asistir a trabajar a la corporación cápsula, siendo reemplazado por el padre de Bulma. Un día, Laoni y Bulma preparan el desayuno, Trunks espera pensativo en la mesa, y Vegeta baja de su habitación en ese momento, al ver que el desayuno aun no esta listo, dice molesto mientras se sienta en la mesa:

-¿Aun no esta listo mi desayuno?, mujer date prisa-

Bulma sin prestarle mucha atención:

-Tienes que esperar, no soy un robot, además, es demasiada comida para prepararla tan rápido como tu pretendes que lo haga-

Vegeta gruñe disgustado y decide esperar, Laoni que permanecía en silencio dice disgustada:

-No puede ser, de nuevo viene a molestar, ¿qué nunca se va a cansar?-

Vegeta al escucharla dice:

-¿De nuevo el hijo de Kakarotto viene a molestar?, maldita sea ya me tiene harto con sus patéticas escenitas, ahora mismo me encargo de el-

Vegeta se dirige a la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con Goten a punto de tocar, Goten le dice tímidamente:

-He…, disculpe señor Vegeta, ¿se encuentra Laoni?-

-Si esta, pero no quiere hablar contigo entiéndelo de una buena vez insecto molesto, ya estoy harto de estar soportando que vengas todos los días a estarte arrastrando a los pies de esa mujer, lárgate de mi casa, me molesta tu presencia-

Vegeta le cierra la puerta en la cara a Goten, que muy triste se da media vuelta y se va volando. Dentro de la casa, Vegeta regresa a la cocina y se sienta en la mesa, donde ahora esta servida un gran banquete, Bulma se sienta también en la mesa y Laoni esta terminando de colocar los alimentos en la mesa, cuando de pronto un plato cae al suelo, Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma, voltean a ver a Laoni, que tiene una cara de espanto, Vegeta le pregunta:

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

Laoni dice, sin quitar su expresión de asombro y preocupación:

-Ángel guerrero-

Vegeta exclama:

-¿Qué?, ¿qué es eso?-

Laoni sale corriendo sin decir ninguna palabra, es seguida por Trunks, Vegeta y Bulma. Afuera de la corporación cápsula, Laoni esta parada y frente a ella, hay una especie de hoyo negro, de color azul, Laoni se arrodilla, ante la mirada extrañada de Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks. Unos instantes después, del portal sale una persona, una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 14 años de edad, de una abundante melena corta color morado, de unos grandes y redondos ojos morados, que viste una larga capa azul marino, sujetada a una de sus muñecas con un brazalete plateado, su pecho es cubierto por un top negro de cuero, lleva una falda color azul acero con una reveladora abertura del lado izquierdo, en su mano izquierda bajo el brazalete que sujeta la capa, lleva un brazalete de la misma tela que el top que cubre casi por completo su brazo, en su brazo derecho, en la parte superior, lleva un brazalete del mismo color que la falda, y un guante negro del mismo material que su top, en sus pies, lleva una bota de un color igual a su falda en su pierna izquierda y en la derecha un botín negro sobre el cual rodeando su pierna flota un delgado brazalete plateado. La niña, con una voz delgada, dice a Laoni, mientras es observada atentamente por Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks:

-Laoni, ¿a que se debe que no hayas regresado?, la señora Kaore esta molesta-

Laoni, aun de rodillas contesta:

-Estoy aquí, en espera de una amenaza que sentí entrar a esta dimensión, así que debo proteger a la persona que me fue encomendada cuidar.-

-¿Pero que clase de tonterías estas diciendo?, no se a registrado ninguna amenaza en esta dimensión-

Laoni levanta la cabeza extrañada, y exclama:

-¿Como puede ser posible que no registraran la entrada de esa amenaza a esta dimensión?, yo la sentí claramente, unos segundos después de haber derrotado, al ser luminoso-

Vegeta la interrumpe diciendo:

-Lo mas probable es que te hayas equivocado, inútil-

La pequeña niña, ve a Vegeta y se acerca a el,, al estar muy cerca de el, levita un poco quedando cara a cara con el, para luego decir:

-Con todo respeto señor, pero, los poderes de un guerrero Kaore no cometen fallos, si Laoni afirma haber sentido una amenaza haber entrado a esta dimensión entonces eso es completamente cierto-

Vegeta molesto dice a la niña:

-Mira mocosa, como sea que te llames, esa que esta ahí es una inútil, ni siquiera derroto ella al ser luminoso, fue Trunks quien lo hizo, a esta tonta ya casi la derrota esa cosa rara brillante-

La niña se asombra ante lo dicho por Vegeta, y se dirige a Laoni, que ahora se encuentra de pie, la niña muy molesta le grita:

-¿Qué significa lo que ha dicho el señor?, ¿dejaste que otro realizara tu labor?, además, ¿quién fue?, dudo mucho que fuera alguien de esta dimensión ya que el ser luminoso a pesar de ser de lo mas débil en nuestra dimensión, para los niveles de poder de esta es inmensamente poderoso, una persona de aquí no podría derrotarlo a menos que……………..-

La niña dejos de gritar, y son un rostro de completo asombro dice:

-¿No me digas que lo hiciste?-

Laoni, da un pequeño suspiro y dice:

-Si Zazli, lo hice, di parte de mis poderes a un ser de esta dimensión, a ese que esta ahí-

Laoni señala a Trunks, Zazli, observa con asombro a Trunks, cae de espaldas al suelo y ahí en el suelo dice muy preocupada:

-Laoni, esto es un grave problema, no puede ser-

Trunks se acerca y dice:

-Disculpa, ¿cuál es el problema?-

Zazli se sienta en el suelo, se apoya hacia atrás sobre sus brazos y dice a Trunks:

-El problema eres tu, si la señora Kaore se entera de tu existencia, se molestara en extremo y Laoni, tal vez yo junto con ella, seamos mortalmente castigadas, veras, Laoni rompió la regla de no dar nuestros poderes a otros seres, no sin su consentimiento, y como Laoni esta bajo mi cargo, pues, yo también soy en parte responsable por lo que ella haga-

Trunks baja la cabeza y dice con tristeza:

-Disculpa si causo molestias-

Zazli le dice:

-No mal interpretes lo que digo, no te estoy echando la culpa de lo que sucedió, a decir verdad, la única culpable aquí es Laoni-

Laoni dice con gran decisión:

-Y yo afrontare las consecuencias de mis actos-

Zazli se pone nuevamente de pie, y dice:

-Bueno, no solo fue el venir a ver que sucedía contigo lo que me trajo aquí, sino también para buscar una chica que escapo no se de que forma, recién fue reclutada, es una chica de esta dimensión, según los informes tu llegaste a conocerla, ella fue puesta bajo mi cargo y antes de que fuera llevada conmigo escapo, su nombre es Bra…-

Zazli es interrumpida por un repentino grito de Vegeta:

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeee?, ¿Bra?-

Zazli confundida por el grito de Vegeta contesta:

-Si, se llama Bra, ¿por qué esa reacción?, ¿acaso la conoce?-

-Maldita sea, claro que la conozco, mocosa estúpida, Bra es mi hija-

CONTINUARA . . .


	12. Zazli en C.C.

Una visita de otra dimensión ****

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

CAPITULO 12

Zazli, en C.C.

Zazli dice:

-¿Es su hija?, vaya que casualidad-

Vegeta enfurecido grita a Zazli:

-Mira mocosa del demonio, ahora mismo quiero que me digas donde esta mi hija-

-Bueno señor, ¿que no me escucho que no sabemos donde esta?, la chica escapó y no se sabe donde esta, entiéndalo, precisamente a eso vine, a buscarla y llevarla de regreso-

Vegeta aun muy molesto contesta:

-Será mejor que te olvides de esa estúpida idea niña imbécil, tu no llevaras a Bra a ningún lado-

Zazli desvía la mirada hacia Laoni y dice nerviosa:

-Este… eeeeh… bueno como… usted diga… je…je, je, je, je……..-

-Se perfectamente que solo me estas siguiendo la corriente mocosa idiota, así que deja de hacerlo, a mi hija no la llevas a ningún lado, antes tendrías que matarme-

Zazli se lleva una mano a la frente y dice:

-Ay no, tendré muchos problemas-

Laoni con una cara de pesadumbres dice:

-Dímelo a mi-

Trunks se acerca a Zazli y le pregunta:

-Disculpa, mi hermana, ¿tiene los mismos poderes que yo?-

Zazli sorprendida grita:

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?, ¿Es tu hermana?, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser…-

Trunks muy preocupado interrumpe a Zazli:

-Por favor, dime,¿ mi hermana ya no es una saiyayin como me paso a mi?-

-¿Uh?, pues ya no lo es, ella recibió los poderes de los guerreros Kaore-

Vegeta sorprendido grita:

-¿Qué tu y Bra ya no soy saiyayins?, eso es imposible-

Trunks exclama:

-Ay Dios, se me salió-

Laoni dice a Vegeta:

-Señor Vegeta, Trunks y Bra dejaron de ser saiyayins y humanos, ellos ahora son guerreros Kaore, lo que sucede es que al recibir los poderes de la Gran Señora Kaore, no solo la energía del individuo cambia, sino también su cuerpo, su sangre, sus instintos, deja de ser de la raza a la que pertenecía-

Vegeta estalla en furia, de un grito libera por completo su ki, haciendo retumbar toda la corporación cápsula, con el rostro lleno de rabia, mira a Zazli, que lo observa muy sorprendida, Vegeta con gran ira dice:

-Lo que hiciste a mi hija no te lo perdonare nunca, mereces morir por quitar la sangre saiyayin de las venas de mi adorada princesa, vas a morir por ello, yo el príncipe saiyayin te haré pagar-

Bulma se para frente a Vegeta y le grita:

-Vegeta tranquilízate no vas a ganar nada con un ataque de histeria-

Zazli de acuerdo con Bulma dice acercándose a Vegeta:

-Ella tiene razón, vera, su hija por el momento esta desaparecida y lo mejor es encontrarla por que corre grave peligro, dado a que no sabe manejar su energía, su hijo también corre el mismo peligro el no sabe manejar correctamente los poderes que Laoni le dio, debe llevar el entrenamiento adecuado y solamente yo puedo dárselo, por lo cual he decidido quedarme aquí, entrenar a su hijo, esperar la amenaza que detecto Laoni para encontrar la razón del por que no fue detectada y estar atenta al retorno de su hija por que me imagino que tratara de regresar aquí por todos los medios y yo estaré aquí esperándola, así que mejor cálmese, por que aunque yo este aquí hay mas personas buscándola y si la encuentran yo seré la primera en enterarme y le prometo informarle si la encuentran y la entrenaré aquí para su tranquilidad. De ahí en adelante ya no depende de mi sino de la señora Kaore, si lo desea puedo arreglar una audiencia con ella así le expondrá todas sus inquietudes, ¿comprendido todo?, espero que si, bueno con permiso yo me retiro a descansar un poco- 

Zazli entra a la corporación cápsula dejando a Vegeta con la boca cerrada y descendiendo poco a poco su Ki. Vegeta se cruza de brazos y molesto camina hacia la cámara de gravedad murmurando todo tipo de palabras insultantes en contra de la pequeña niña. Bulma entra a la casa detrás de Zazli al igual que Trunks y Laoni, para encontrar a Zazli sobre uno de los sillones de la sala con la espalda sobre el asiento, las piernas sobre el respaldo, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados y los ojos cerrados. Laoni dice a Zazli la cual permanece en la misma posición:

-Zazli, ¿tu pelearás contra el enemigo del que te hablé?-

Zazli sin moverse contesta:

-No de eso se encargarán tu y tu amigo-

Laoni sorprendida dice:

-¿Yo y Trunks?, ¿estas segura de lo que estas diciendo?, ¿que no se supone que nadie puede pelear en mi lugar o ayudarme?-

Zazli abre los ojos y dice:

-Nadie puede ayudarte, pero este chico es un caso especial, dado a que ahora el es también un guerrero Kaore debe pelear, pero lo hará bajo diferentes reglas, y entre ellas esta el que el no peleará solo, el peleará a tu lado será algo así como tu guerrero acompañante, el te ayudará solamente. Su condición también te afecta a ti dado a que el solo puede pelear a tu lado, entonces podrás recibir ayuda de parte de el, pero solamente de él y nadie mas-

Trunks interviene en la charla:

-¿Podrías decirme que es todo esto de los guerreros Kaore?, ¿ de que reglas hablas?, explícame por favor-

Zazli se pone de pie y dice al mismo tiempo que camina n dirección a la cocina:

-Te explicaré después cuando comience tu entrenamiento, lo cual será mañana, por el momento quiero hacer algo-

Zazli entra a la cocina donde ahora se encuentra Vegeta devorando todo, Bulma que siguió a Zazli hasta la cocina pregunta a Vegeta:

-¿Vegeta que no te habías ido a entrenar a tu cámara de gravedad?-

Vegeta se pasa el enorme bocado que tenia en la boca y le contesta indiferente:

-Si me había ido pero como aun no he comido nada decidí regresar a comer y entrenar después-

Zazli se sienta a la mesa junto a Vegeta y comienza a comer ante el asombro de Laoni, la indiferencia de Vegeta y la despreocupada mirada de Trunks y Bulma, que también se sientan a comer. Laoni confundida pregunta a Zazli:

-Zazli, ¿qué estas haciendo?-

Zazli con una gran cantidad de comida en la boca le contesta:

-¿Qué acacho no ech obvio que echtoy chomiendo?-

Laoni aun mas confundida dice:

-¿Disculpa?-

Zazli se pasa el bocado de comida y contesta al mismo tiempo que se prepara para comer un bocado mas de comida:

-Estoy comiendo ¿qué acaso no es obvio?-

Laoni contesta a Zazli:

-¿Qué no se suponía que no necesitamos comer?-

Zazli se pasa el bocado que tiene en la boca:

-No lo necesitamos, pero eso no impide que yo disfrute de hacerlo, nada mas míralo a el, ya no necesita comer, sin embargo esta muy feliz comiendo-

Trunks al verse incluido en la conversación observa asombrado a Zazli mientras mastica un enorme bocado, Vegeta que permanecía ignorando la situación también la voltea a ver, Bulma que nota su sorpresa dice:

-Tranquilos, lo que ella dice es algo obvio, dado que ahora Trunks es como ellas, y ellas no necesitan comer, entonces es deducible que ahora el tampoco, aunque creo que la costumbre es un poco mas fuerte-

Vegeta continua comiendo después de este comentario, al igual que Zazli, Trunks un poco confundido decide continuar también y Bulma se une a ellos. Laoni solo los observa. Un rato después todos han terminado de comer, Vegeta se pone de pie y se va a la descansar a la sala, seguido por Trunks. Bulma y Laoni recogen la mesa, Zazli solo las observa aun sentada en su silla. Laoni lavaba los platos cuando de pronto se detiene y dice:

-No puede ser, maldición-

Zazli al escucharla se pone de pie y le pregunta ansiosa:

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿es el enemigo?, dime ¿dónde esta?-

Laoni dice mientras vuelve a su tarea:

-No te alarmes, no es eso. Es el de nuevo que viene a molestar, ¿qué acaso nunca va a dejar de molestar?-

Zazli confundida le pregunta:

-¿molestar?, ¿de quien hablas?-

Laoni con tono molesto le contesta:

-Ve a la sala y lo sabrás-

Zazli hace lo que Laoni le indica, al llegar escucha como suenan unos cuantos golpes en la puerta y observa como Trunks va hasta la puerta la abre y un chico de cabello negro esta ahí parado. Trunks lo invita a pasar, este chico es Goten. Zazli se acerca a Trunks y Goten, este ultimo la observa confundido y pregunta a Trunks:

-Oye Trunks, ¿quién es esta pequeña niña?, ¿qué, ahora trabajas de niñera o que?-

Goten se ríe un poco y Zazli lo observa de pies a cabeza buscando respuesta a la reacción de Laoni, sin obtenerla y es entonces que Vegeta que estaba sentado en la sala se acerca y se para frente a Goten, el cual lo observa temeroso. Vegeta le dice al tiempo que lo sujeta de la camisa:

-Te dije claramente hace un momento que no te quería molestando aquí, así que lárgate insecto hijo de kakarotto-

Goten le dice algo nervioso ante la atenta mirada de Zazli:

-Por favor señor Vegeta no se enoje, vine por que sentí su energía explotar y liberarse por completo y pense que algo sucedía y vine a ver si estaban bien-

En ese instante junto a ellos aparece Goku que pregunta a Vegeta:

-Oye Vegeta, ¿estas bien?, sentí tu energía incrementarse de golpe, ¿qué sucedió?-

Vegeta suelta a Goten, y se dispone a gritar algo a Goku pero Zazli se le adelanta y ella grita:

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, es Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Zazli corre hasta Goku y se cuelga de su cuello ante los ojos confusos de Vegeta, Goten y Trunks. Goku igual o mas confundido pregunta a Zazli:

-Eh, niña, ¿te conozco?-

Zazli observa a Goku y dice:

-Claro que no me conoce, nunca antes nos habíamos visto, yo o conozco porque al estudiar su dimensión para buscar al ser base, es decir el señor Vegeta, pues supimos acerca de usted y yo creo que usted es grandioso-

Trunks sonriente dice a Goku:

-Vaya, señor Goku, tiene usted una admiradora de otra dimensión-

Trunks y Goten ríen ruidosamente y Zazli exclama:

Bueno a decir verdad soy admiradora de el y del señor Vegeta, pero creo que el señor Vegeta se va a enojar si llego a saltar sobre el, ¿no es así señor?

Zazli voltea a ver a Vegeta que se encuentra dándoles la espalda a todos y este dice sin voltear:

-Cierto, algo muy prudente de tu parte, que de haberlo hecho te hubiera exterminado-

Trunks dice en voz baja a Goten:

-Ademas de que mi papá se hubiera metido en problemas con mamá-

Trunks y Goten ríen ruidosamente, Goku continua siendo abrazado por Zazli. Laoni en ese momento pasa por ahí sin prestar atención a ninguno de ellos, Goten al verla corre junto a ella y le dice:

-Hola Laoni, ¿qué tal estas?, ¿vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta?-

Goten como respuesta recibe un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hace quedar incrustado en una de las paredes de la sala, la habitación queda en silencio, todos observan a Goten. Laoni enojada le grita:

-Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, aléjate de mi, la próxima vez no seré tan piadosa y no te dejaré incrustado en la pared te desapareceré de esta dimensión y de cualquier otra existente.-

Laoni se va escaleras arriba dejando la sala en completo silencio, Trunks entonces va junto a Goten y lo ayuda a recuperarse del golpe, Goten permanece en silencio y de pronto se escucha la risa de Vegeta, llamando la atención de todos, Vegeta dice a Goten entre risas:

-Si que te dio tu merecido insecto, a ver si aprendes la lección esta vez-

Vegeta se pone de pie y se va riéndose y dejando a un Goten humillado y triste. Zazli observa a Goten aun colgada del cuello de Goku y piensa:

-¿Qué sucede entre Laoni y este chico?, espero que no se lo que estoy comenzando a sospechar-

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	13. La admiradora de Goku

Una visita de otra dimensión

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por : Kaily

Capitulo 13

La admiradora de Goku.

Zazli aun colgando del cuello de Goku se mantiene muy pensativa hasta 

ser interrumpida por Goku que le dice:

-Disculpa pero, ¿podrías soltarme?, ya me tengo que ir-

Zazli ve a Goku y le dice:

-No necesito soltarlo, iré con usted y pasaré lo que queda del día y la noche en su casa, quiero conocer su casa, como es que vive y a toda su familia-

Goku se ríe un poco mientras se rasca la cabeza y dice:

-Esta bien como quieras, pero solo espero que Milk no se moleste-

Zazli muy feliz abraza mas fuerte a Goku que ríe a carcajadas mientras sigue rascándose la cabeza, Goten por su parte permanece triste y pensativo, Trunks junto a el solo coloca su mano en su hombro y permanece en silencio. Mas tarde en la casa de Goku. Goku entra a la casa con Zazli abrazada a su brazo y Goten caminando detrás de el cabizbajo, Milk sale de la cocina y al ver a la pequeña niña pregunta:

-Goku, ¿quién es esta niña?-

Zazli contesta a la mujer:

-Yo me llamo Zazli, y soy la fan numero 1 de Goku-

Milk a esta respuesta se queda un poco confundida pero en ese momento nota a Goten que permanece en silencio apartado de ellos. Milk se acerca a Goten y dice:

-¿Te volvió a rechazar?-

Goten asiente con la cabeza y Milk lo abraza tiernamente, Zazli observa confundida y decide preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que esta pasando entre Laoni y tu?-

Goten levanta la cabeza para ver a la niña y le contesta:

-Yo estoy enamorado de ella, pero ella insiste en rechazarme por que dice que lo nuestro no puede ser y no se que tantas cosas mas, pero empiezo a pensar que en verdad me rechaza por que me odia-

Zazli al escuchar la tristeza en la palabras del muchacho le dice:

-Ella no te odia, si te odiara ya te hubiera matado. Pero algo si es cierto, ella no puede corresponderte, por el hecho de que en cuanto el enemigo sea derrotado ella debe regresar a la dimensión de la señora Kaore para recibir una nueva misión, y ella lo que realmente quiere es no enamorarse de ti y que tu la olvides por su propio bien, para no tener que el día de mañana despedirse y lastimarse por ello-

Goten se queda muy pensativo y Milk le dice para reanimarlo:

-Goten hijo, reanímate, ya la comida esta lista , ¿quieres comer algo?-

Goten asiente con la cabeza y el y Milk se van a la cocina dejando a Zazli y Goku solos, Zazli entonces le pregunta:

-Goku, ¿quién es esa mujer?-

Goku la voltea a ver:

-¿Hablas de Milk?, bueno, ella es Milk mi esposa-

-Ah, y el chico triste, ¿quien es?-

-Ese es mi hijo Goten-

-A el no lo conocía, yo conozco a uno que es llamado Gohan-

-Si el es mi hijo mayor-

En eso se escucha a Milk gritar desde la cocina:

-Goku la mesa esta servida ven a comer-

Goku muy feliz al escuchar a su esposa le grita de vuelta:

-Ya voy Milk-

Zazli y Goku van a la cocina y en la mesa de esta Goten comiendo, la niña y Goku se sientan a la mesa y comienzan a comer, al igual que Milk, en ese momento Zazli se detiene un poco y pregunta:

-¿Y donde esta su hijo Gohan?-

Goku le contesta con la boca completamente llena:

-Gohan ya che cacho y vive con chu echpocha y chu hija en chu propia cacha-

-Zazli dice:

-Entonces usted ya es abuelo-

-Si tengo una nieta que se llama Pan-

Milk interviene en la charla y pregunta a la chica:

-¿Por cierto de donde vienes tu?-

Zazli voltea a ver a Milk y le contesta:

-Yo vengo de otra dimensión-

Milk asombrada exclama:

-¿De otra dimensión?, y, ¿a que vienes?-

-Venía principalmente a buscar a la hija del señor Vegeta, pero me quedaré por otra muchas razones-

Goten le pregunta:

-¿Y Bra estará bien?-

-Dudo mucho que lo este, debe estar en muy malas condiciones, y por su bien es mejor encontrarla pronto antes de que pueda morir por el poder que la señora Kaore le dio-

Goku pregunta a la niña:

-¿Quién es esa señora Kaore de la que hablas?-

-Es algo difícil de explicar, pero ella es un ser muy poderoso, ella fue quien creo la dimensión de donde yo vengo, yo misma fui creada por ella, podría decirse que es algo así como un Dios, pero ya dejemos de hablar de la señora Kaore, yo vine aquí por que quiero saber de usted Goku, me gustaría que me contara sus aventuras-

Goku ríe y contesta a la chica:

-Lo haré pero primero hay que terminar de comer y después charlamos todo lo que quieras-

Zazli muy alegre asiente con la cabeza y ella y todos continúan con su comida. Unas horas mas tarde Goku ha terminado de contar a Zazli todas sus aventuras y esta le dice muy alegre:

-Insisto usted y el señor Vegeta soy sorprendentes, serían muy buenos guerreros Kaore, lastima que la señora Kaore no piensa igual que yo, pero si por mi fuera ya los habría reclutado-

Goku ríe ruidosamente y Zazli se abraza a el muy alegre. Mil llega con ellos y pregunta a Zazli:

-Pero dime, ¿qué tanto es lo que admiras de mi Goku y de Vegeta?-

-Pues del señor Vegeta, es muy apuesto, es muy valiente, decidido, su voluntad y me parece algo tierno su orgullo.-

Milk dice sorprendida:

-¿tierno el orgullo de Vegeta?-

Zazli sonríe:

-Si me parece tierno como es que defiende su orgullo mas que a su propia vida, prefiere morir a que su orgullo resulte dañado, para el su orgullo lo es todo hasta lo defiende de si mismo. Y del señor Goku admiro lo dedicado que es, también es muy apuesto, su bondad e inocencia, su fortaleza inquebrantable. En resumen, ambos son unos guerreros admirables y soy su principal admiradora en especial del señor Goku yo Zazli me declaro su mayor admiradora-

Continuará . . .


	14. Comienza el entrenamiento

Una visita de otra dimensión.

Por: Kaily Capitulo 14 

Comienza el entrenamiento.

Es un nuevo día, Goku y Milk duermen placenteramente, Goten también duerme, Zazli, bueno, ella no duerme, camina silenciosamente por un pasillo, lleva un pequeño short ajustado al cuerpo color azul acero, una blusa holgada sin mangas color negro. Zazli detiene su silencioso recorrido por el pasillo al encontrarse frente a la puerta al final del pasillo, la cual abre muy despacio sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, y asoma su cabeza y observa toda la recamara, dentro de la cual, sobre la cama descansan Milk y Goku. Zazli al ver a Goku sonríe y entra a la habitación, y cierra cautelosamente la puerta sin despertar a los durmientes. La chica se acerca a la cama del lado que duerme Goku, se coloca de rodillas acerca su rostro muy cerca de la oreja de Goku y muy suavemente dice:

-Señor Gokuuuuuuuuu, despierte, quiero comer algo para irme con Laoni-

Goku comienza a mover la boca y emite un serie de ruidos extraños para luego girarse hacia otro lado. Zazli al ver que Goku no despierta comienza a moverlo suavemente, pero no consigue despertarlo. La chica se coloca una mano en la barbilla en posición pensativa por unos instantes. Unos segundos después se pone de pie y brinca sobre Goku y le grita a la vez que lo agita fuertemente:

-Señor Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu despierteseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-

Pero para su sorpresa Goku continua dormido y es Milk quien despierta muy asustada por los gritos. Milk asustada voltea a ver a Zazli y le pregunta:

-¿Pero que sucede Zazli por que estas encima de Goku gritando de esa forma?-

-Es que ya me quiero ir pero quiero comer algo antes, además que quiero que el señor Gokuuuu me lleveee-

Termina de decir esto poniendo unos enormes ojos llorosos y haciendo pucheros. Milk la mira con una enorme gota de sudor en el rostro y le dice:

-A ver Zazli tranquilízate, mira yo te daré de comer, cuando la comida este lista Goku solito se despertará y podrá llevarte donde Bulma, ¿esta bien?-

Zazli asiente con la cabeza y los ojos aun llorosos. Una hora mas tarde Zazli esta sentada en la mesa ya vestido con su ropa y Milk prepara el desayuno. Cuando este ya esta servido Zazli lo mira sonriente, y de pronto frente a ella se sientan Goku y Goten a comer apresuradamente, Zazli al verlo voltea a ver a Milk la cual le sonríe y le dice:

-¿Ya ves?, te lo dije-

Zazli sonríe y comienza a comer igual que Goten y Goku. Mas tarde en  la corporación cápsula; Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma desayunan. y Laoni esta parada junto a Vegeta observando; cuando de pronto aparece Goku con Zazli colgando de su cuello. Zazli se suelta y Goku desaparece nuevamente. Zazli se sienta a la mesa y comienza a comer, mientras Bulma le dice:

-¿Cómo te fue en casa de Goku?-

Zazli antes de llevarse un enorme bocado a la boca le contesta sonriente:

-Me fue muuuuuuuyyyyyyy, muy, muy, recontra bien-

Bulma le sonríe de vuelta y exclama:

-Que alegría me da-

Vegeta decide intervenir en la charla y pregunta a Zazli:

-¿chiquilla sabes  algo de Bra?-

Zazli niega con la cabeza y dice con el bocado en la boca:

-No sheñor  Vegeta, no she nada-

Vegeta gruñe disgustado, Zazli pasa el bocado y le dice:

-No se ponga así, ahora, Trunks, hoy comenzaremos tu entrenamiento, terminando de comer comenzaremos-

Trunks asiente con la cabeza y Vegeta dice;

-¿Lo comenzaras a entrenar hoy?, yo estaré presente en ese entrenamiento, ademas que lo harán en la cámara de gravedad-

Zazli confundida, frunce el ceño y pregunta a Vegeta:

-¿cámara de gravedad?, ¿y eso que es?, ¿por qué abría de entrenar a Trunks ahí?-

Vegeta le contesta:

-Tu cierra la boca y has lo que digo, niña insolente-

Zazli se encoge de hombros y dice despreocupada:

-Bueno como sea, y por cierto no diga chiquilla que soy mayor que usted-

Ante este comentario, Zazli se gana una gran numero de miradas confundidas en busca de respuesta a lo que dijo, ella le dice:

-No me miren así, ¿que he hecho yo para que lo hagan?-

Laoni interviene diciendo:

-Creo que deben saber que Zazli tiene la edad de 1,568  siglos, y esta no es su verdadera apariencia, ella tiene el cuerpo como una mujer de 20 años con un par de alas blancas a sus espaldas por eso que es llamada por la señora Kaore como "Angel guerrero", ella es un ángel creado por la señora Kaore y cuenta con la inmortalidad-

Todos los presentes observan a Zazli muy sorprendidos y Vegeta dice con una mirada de desprecio y repugnancia:

-Entonces eres un vejestorio asqueroso de mas de mil siglos de antigüedad, agh que asco-

Zazli dice muy bajo con los ojos cerrados y una enorme gota en la frente:

-Pero yo si soy inmortal no como otros que no lo son y desean serlo, aunque no pueden conseguirlo por que hay mucha gente mas fuerte que el-

Vegeta logra escuchar el comentario de Zazli y se levanta indignado pero antes de que logre gritarle. Zazli esta con cara de susto y el filo de una espada en el cuello, espada que es sostenida por Laoni que observa a Zazli con seriedad. Laoni al fin dice:

-Zazli será mejor que trates con respeto al señor Vegeta, no me interesa que seas la mano derecha de la señora Kaore, ni siquiera tu puedes osar hablarle así, por tu propio bien te recomiendo que cierres la boca y te tragues tus estúpidos comentarios inútiles que no sirven mas que para perder el tiempo, ¿entendido?-

Zazli dice tranquilamente:

-Te tomas muy en serio tu papel, además, ¿qué pretendes?, sabes muy bien que no puedes hacerme el mas mínimo rasguño-

Laoni acerca mas la espada al cuello de Zazli, hasta lograr rozar su piel provocando a la niña una pequeña herida de la cual salen una cuantas gotas de sangre que corren por su cuello y le dice con una risa de confianza en el rostro:

-No estés tan segura de ello, puedo darte una gran sorpresa-

Zazli sujeta con gran fuerza el filo de la espada, provocando que de su mano apuñada sobre la espada salga una gran cantidad de sangre para después con gran fuerza arrojar a Laoni contra la pared con todo y espada, para después pararse, acercarse a Laoni que comienza a levantarse del suelo para decirle:

-Mira Laoni, me pides respeto hacia el señor Vegeta, pero olvidas algo, tu me debes respeto a mi, y no solo respeto ya deberías haber aprendido a temerme, recuerda los tiempos que pasamos juntas-

Trunks que permanecía observando la situación junto con Vegeta y Bulma decide intervenir parándose entre Laoni y Zazli, para decir a Zazli:

-No permitiré que hagas nada a Laoni-

Zazli da un gran suspiro y dice cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza:

-Mira niño ni te metas, ya tendré oportunidad de enseñarte algunas cosas que debes saber acerca de lo que es un guerrero Kaore, ay ciertas reglas y que por cierto Laoni esta rompiendo olímpicamente, esto no es por que sea una persona intolerante, solo cumplo con mi deber, hacer respetar las reglas de mi ama, la que ahora también es tu ama, así que vete metiendo la idea en la cabeza, ahora la señora Kaore es dueña de tu vida y todo debes agradecérselo a Laoni, debes agradecerle el haber quebrantado las reglas-

Zazli dice esto y después sale de la habitación no sin antes de salir gritar a Trunks:

-Ahora termina de alimentarte y búscame afuera para comenzar tu entrenamiento-

Vegeta para esos momentos ya estaba por terminar su comida y Trunks un poco sorprendido, ayuda a Laoni a levantarse, la espada desaparece y Laoni ya de pie dice a Trunks:

-Ella tiene razón, pero ahora termina de comer y ve con ella a entrenar-

Trunks se sienta a la mesa pero para su sorpresa Vegeta ya se ha comido lo que quedaba de comida y decide ir a buscar a Zazli, seguido por Vegeta, Bulma al verlos salir se acerca a Laoni y le pregunta:

-¿Me ayudas a levantar todo este desorden?-

Laoni un poco confundida observa el lugar y se da cuenta de a lo que se refiere Bulma, ya que en la mesa ay un gran numero de platos sucios, manchas de sangre, en el piso ay también sangre, ay algunos escombros de la pared y algunas sillas tiradas por el lugar. Laoni da un suspiro y comienza a limpiar el lugar. Mientras tanto fuera de la corporación cápsula. Trunks y Vegeta llegan hasta donde está Zazli, la cual al verlos acercarse pregunta:

-¿Y bien?, ¿dónde esta la famosa cámara de gravedad donde se supone entrenaremos?-

Vegeta comienza a caminar y dice:

-Sígueme-

Zazli y Trunks siguen a Vegeta, que los guía hasta la cámara de gravedad, al llegar ahí Vegeta abre la puerta y entra, Zazli y Trunks también entran, y este ultimo cierra la puerta, ya dentro la chica observa curiosa el lugar, después dice:

-¿Aquí es?, bueno ahora Trunks siéntate frente a mi y cierra tus ojos-

Trunks hace lo que Zazli le ordena. Vegeta permanece observando recargado  en la pared de la cámara, con los brazos cruzados y observando atentamente a Zazli y Trunks. La pequeña niña extiende ambas manos colocándolas sobre la cabeza de Trunks, cierra los ojos  y una pequeña aura dorada rodea el cuerpo de Zazli, la cual desaparece poco tiempo después y ella se aparta de Trunks y en tono molesto dice:

-Deja de hacer eso Trunks-

Trunks muy confundido abre los ojos y dice:

-¿Qué deje de hacer que?, yo no he hecho nada-

Zazli muy molesta le grita:

-Si estas haciendo algo, ¿eres tonto o que?, ¿por que tratas de disminuir tu poder?, deja de hacerlo-

Trunks aun mas confundido le contesta:

-Es que si lo hago no podré controlarlo por que aumenta y aumenta y no lo puedo detener-

-¿Y por que no quieres que aumente?-

-Por que yo… pues la verdad no se si podré controlarlo-

-Temiendo a tus poderes nunca podrás controlarlos, tu confianza es uno de los factores necesarios para controlar ese poder que se te dio, tu poder va a tratar salir a flote y contigo oponiéndote solo logras librar una gran batalla en tu interior debes hacerte uno con tu poder, no te mantengas en esa constante tensión que solo te mantiene nervioso y tarde o temprano te vencerá y tendrá muy malas consecuencias-

Trunks baja la cabeza y Zazli se sienta frente a el y le pregunta:

-¿Te darás por vencido?,  eso quiere decir que el poder que te dio Laoni te vencerá y te destruirá en el proceso,  anda no te sientas derrotado y sigue mi consejo-

Trunks permanece cabizbajo y en silencio, a lo cual Zazli se pone de pie y dice:

-Muy bien ya que no piensas entrar en razón por las buenas tendré que entrenarte con mi antiguo método, pensaba emplear una técnica distinta contigo pero como no coperas atente a las consecuencias-

Trunks observa entre sorprendido y temeroso a Zazli mientras la pequeña le dice tan amenazantes palabras.

Continuará . . .


	15. El entrenamiento y una nueva esperanza

**Una visita de otra dimensión.**

**Por: Kaily**

**Capitulo 15**

**El entrenamiento y una esperanza.**

**Trunks observa asustado a Zazli la cual comienza a acumular energía en gran cantidad, Vegeta observa sorprendido el gran nivel de la chica. Una gran corriente de aire se libera y una luz rodea a la chica dejando sin visión a Vegeta y Trunks los cuales cubren sus ojos con las manos. Unos segundos después, la luz desaparece, el viento también, Vegeta y Trunks segundos después recuperan la visión, y logran ver frente a Trunks una figura, una mujer, con un hermoso cuerpo y unas enorme y bellas alas blancas en su espalda, mujer que viste la misma ropa que la pequeña Zazli, ella dice muy tranquila:**

**-Ahora comenzará tu verdadero entrenamiento, será mejor que te prepares no tendré ninguna consideración para contigo-**

**Trunks muy asustado tartamudea:**

**-¿Za… za… Zazli?-**

**La chica dedica una mirada asesina al chico y le dice:**

**-¿Quién mas habría de ser?, pero basta de charla-**

**Zazli levanta el brazo izquierdo y alrededor de Trunks aparecen 10 cristales redondos de diferentes  colores, los cuales comienzan a girar alrededor de Trunks a gran velocidad. Trunks se pone de pie y observa muy confundido a los cristales que giran a su alrededor. Los cristales se detienen de golpe para luego   lanzarse contra Trunks al mismo tiempo e introduciéndose en su cuerpo provocándole un gran dolor, una energía que cambia de color comienza a rodear a Trunks el cual grita de dolor sujetándose la cabeza, Trunks comienza a flotar hasta llegar hasta lo mas alto de la cámara de gravedad, ante la vista de Zazli. Vegeta se acerca a Zazli y le pregunta:**

**-¿Qué le estas haciendo?-**

**-Obligarlo a que libere su poder-**

**-¿Para que?-**

**-Necesito conocer todo su poder, si lo oculta no sabré cuanto es, como tiene miedo no lo liberara, pero si se ve en la necesidad de hacerlo lo hará, si este método no funciona tengo muchos otros-**

**-No entiendo cuales son tus objetivos, quieres conocer cual es su poder pero ¿para que?-**

**-Su poder lo destruirá si no lo libera, además para poder que aprenda a utilizar su poder debe hacerlo con su poder máximo, y servirá para que aumente su nivel-**

**-Mas te vale que no le suceda nada. Por cierto, ¿a que se debe el cambio de apariencia?-**

**-Lo que sucede es que esta es mi verdadera apariencia, solo que cambio a la de una niña por diversión. Nadie se espera a una pequeña niña tan linda con mis poderes y que se transforma en un hermoso ángel-**

**-Solo son estupideces sin importancia, lo único que importa es la pelea-**

**-Oye no todo en la vida es pelear, hay que tener un poco de diversión de vez en cuando-**

**-Para nosotros los Saiyajins todo en la vida es pelear-**

**-Si como no, ¿quién es el tonto que te va a creer eso?, ¿como es que conseguiste una familia?, ¿peleando?, no sabia que así nacieran los niños-**

**-Ya cierra la boca pajarraco-**

**-No me digas pajarraco, soy un ángel-**

**-Yo me voy, mas te vale que Trunks salga sano y salvo de aquí, ¿me entendiste pajarraco?-**

**Vegeta sale de la cámara de gravedad, dejando a Zazli molesta y a Trunks luchando en su interior. Las horas pasan, Trunks y Zazli aun no salen de la cámara de gravedad. Laoni esta parada en el patio trasero de la capsule Corp. con la vista al cielo, mientras piensa.**

**-Goten no ha vuelto, espero que ya se haya dado por vencido, ya tengo suficientes problemas como para tener una mas, por culpa de mis estúpidos pensamientos-**

**Vegeta llega junto a Laoni.**

**-Laoni, ¿aun no sabes nada de Bra?-**

**-No señor Vegeta, la energía de Bra es ahora la de la señora Kaore, será muy difícil encontrarla, ya que todos los guerreros Kaore tenemos la misma energía, la única diferencia son los niveles-**

**-¿Y como demonios la estas buscando?-**

**-Cuando detecto la energía de un guerrero Kaore me comunico telepáticamente y le pido que se identifique, el problema aquí es que hay miles de guerreros Kaore, la única que podría localizar directamente a Bra seria... no... olvídelo, es imposible—**

**-¿Quién puede encontrar a Bra?, habla inmediatamente-**

**-Esta bien se lo diré... solo la señora Kaore puede hacerlo-**

**-¿Entonces iremos con esa mujer y que ella busque a mi hija-**

**-La señora Kaore no querrá molestarse con esto, para ella esto es un asunto de poco importancia, Zazli es la que esta encargada de todos y cada uno de los guerreros Kaore, Zazli es la persona mas cercana a la señora Kaore, a nosotros los guerreros no se nos permite dirigirle la palabra-**

**-Así que la pequeña pajarraco es la mas cercana a esa mujer, muy bien-**

**Vegeta se va del lugar, Laoni, lee la mente de Vegeta, con lo cual se llena de preocupación y corre tras el. Unos instantes después vegeta y Laoni están frente a la cámara de gravedad y entran encontrando a la pequeña Zazli sentada en el piso frente a Trunks igualmente sentado, Zazli voltea a verlos.**

**-Laoni este chico salió mas testarudo que tu, utilice con el la técnica de los cristales y la supero pero sigue empeñado en suprimir su poder-**

**Vegeta interviene entonces.**

**-Eso no importa ahora, quiero que me lleves con la mujer que llaman Kaore-**

**Zazli grita exaltada.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿acaso esta loco, eso no puede suceder, nunca ha pasado...-**

**Ya mas calmada.**

**-... aunque...-**

**-¿Aunque, que?, habla pajarraco-**

**-No me diga pajarraco, y creo que si es posible que usted pueda hablar con la señora Kaore, dado a que es un ser base tiene un rango mayor al de los guerreros, inclusive, se podría decir que mayor que el mío, por lo que considero que si es posible que la señora Kaore acepte hablar con usted-**

**-Muy bien quiero verla ahora mismo-**

**-Permítame, pediré permiso-**

**Zazli se pone de pie seguida por Trunks, la chica cierra los ojos y permanece inmóvil por un corto tiempo, luego del cual, abre los ojos.**

**-La señora Kaore acepto verlo, y además, solicito la presencia de Trunks y Laoni, solo que dijo que nos vera mañana-**

**-Muy bien pajarraco, al fin sirves de algo, mañana iremos con esa mujer-**

**Vegeta sale de la cámara de gravedad, mientras tanto, Laoni habla telepáticamente con Zazli.**

**-Estoy en problemas, verdad Zazli?-**

**-Me temo que si, la señora Kaore estaba muy molesta contigo, y temo por el futuro de Trunks-**

**-¿Trunks?, ¿pero por que?, el no ha hecho nada-**

**-No se siquiera si el chico esta en peligro, es un caso muy extraño el suyo, solo a ti se te ocurre la barbaridad de crear un guerrero, no se que piense la señora Kaore hacer con el chico, después de todo es un guerrero Kaore-**

**-Espero que no pase nada con el, me simpatiza, y el señor Vegeta no estará muy contento si le pasa algo a su hijo, ya ves como esta con lo de su hija. Y todo esto por mi culpa-**

**-Pues solo mañana sabremos cual será el futuro del chico-**

**CONTINUARA...**


	16. Castigos y misiones

**Una visita de otra dimensión.**

**Por: Kaily**

**Capitulo 16**

**Castigos y Misiones.**

**Vegeta, Zazli, Trunks y Laoni: están reunidos en la cámara de gravedad. La pequeña Zazli rompe el silencio.**

**-Muy bien, espero estén listos, por que ya es hora de irnos-**

**Vegeta molesto le grita.**

**-Déjate de estupideces asqueroso pajarraco y llévanos con esa mujer-**

**-Uyy, que delicado, pero aun así me encanta- **

**Vegeta solo gruñe, Zazli sonríe, Trunks observa sin decir nada y Laoni suspira. La pelirroja dice.**

**-Zazli, es mejor no hacer esperar a la señora Kaore-**

**Zazli como respuesta eleva el brazo izquierdo y da un chasquido con sus pequeños dedos he inmediatamente después aparece de la nada un portal a espaldas de la chica. Laoni es la primera en atravesarlo seguida por Vegeta y Trunks sucesivamente, y por ultimo Zazli entra al portal, cerrándose este detrás de ella. En cuestión de segundos los 4 viajeros entre dimensiones se vieron en un interminable campo de flores bajo un cielo de un muy leve tono Rosado completamente despejado en el cual no se logra ver ningún sol o luna. Trunks observa maravillado el lugar, Vegeta dice.**

**-Pajarraco, ¿dónde esta esa mujer?-**

**Una voz le contesta.**

**-Aquí estoy-**

**Vegeta y todos sus acompañantes se giran hacia el lugar de donde provino la voz, encontrándose con una mujer de larga cabellera rosa con las puntas de la misma de color blanco, viste un largo vestido de manga larga de color lila muy profundo, en su cintura lleva un amplio cinturón y en sus muñecas pequeños brazaletes lila claro. Zazli corre hasta ella y se abraza fuertemente a su cuerpo diciendo muy alegre.**

**-Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía señora Kaore-**

**Kaore acaricia la cabellera de la chica y sonríe-**

**-Pequeña Zazli, creo que esta visita no será de tu agrado, ni de el de tu acompañantes-**

**Zazli se aparta de Kaore, con una gran sorpresa impresa en el rostro. Vegeta interviene en ese momento.**

**-Déjense ya de cursilerías, yo viene aquí por que quiero que me digas donde esta mi hija-**

**Kaore aun sonriente contesta.**

**-Eso lo atenderemos en un momento, tenga un poco de paciencia, primero tengo que encargarme de tres personitas-**

**Kaore dirige su mirada hacia Laoni y dice.**

**-Primeramente, Laoni. Creaste a un guerrero Kaore, sin ningún tipo de autorización y no contenta con ello lo dejaste cumplir tu misión, después de esto no informaste a Zazli de tales acontecimientos dejando al chico sin entrenamiento-**

**Laoni baja la mirada y Kaore continua hablando.**

**-Así que, por tu completa irresponsabilidad y mal juicio serás castigada-**

**En ese momento Laoni comienza lentamente a flotar a unos cuantos centímetros del piso tras lo cual desaparece. Kaore esta vez dirige su atención a Zazli.**

**-Segundo, Zazli. Tu permitiste que la guerrera Bra se escapara-**

**Zazli nerviosa tartamudea.**

**-Bu... bu... bueno... es... q... q... que... es que... y... y... yooo-**

**Zazli comienza a llorar, Kaore sonríe.**

**-Por tu error tendrás que pagarme con algo, lo mas preciado para ti, así que despídete de tus alas-**

**Zazli muy sorprendida deja de llorar.**

**-¿Qué?, ¿mis alas?, ayyyy noooo-**

**Zazli nuevamente comienza a llorar esta vez mas ruidosamente. Kaore le dice muy tranquilamente.**

**-Ya cállate Zazli-**

**-Yo quiero mis alaaaaaaas-**

**-Los siento por ti pero no las tendrás hasta dentro de algunos años-**

**Zazli continua llorando, de pronto una esfera de energía de color azul la rodea, Zazli comienza a gritar y golpea la esfera que la atrapa, pero ni sus gritos o golpes se escuchan. Kaore dice riendo levemente.**

**-Así ya no te escuchare, saldrás de ahí cuando te tranquilices. Y ahora...-**

**Kaore dirige su entera atención a Trunks.**

**-Tercero, Trunks. Tu en realidad no has hecho nada, pero tu no estas destinado a ser uno de mis guerreros, yo no lo he decidido así, por lo que solo te quitare el poder que te dio Laoni, volverás a ser el de antes, un saiyajin común y corriente-**

**Kaore camina hasta Trunks coloca su mano derecha en el pecho del joven, un aura roja los rodea por unos instantes, después de los cuales Kaore se aparta de el, siendo observada con confusión. Vegeta interviene.**

**-Espero que ya te decidas a decirme donde esta Bra-**

**-¿Para que quiere saber donde esta la chica?-**

**-Ella es mi hija y la quiero de vuelta inmediatamente-**

**La chica es ahora una de mis guerreras, se la regresaría pero... ¿qué tendré yo a cambio?-**

**-Yo viene a llevarla conmigo y no pienso pagar por ello-**

**-¿Quieres llevártela sin darme nada a cambio?-**

**-Si-**

**-Será mejor que regreses a tu dimensión y te olvides de ella-**

**-No me iré de aquí sin Bra-**

**-Ella no esta aquí... yo se donde esta y puedo mandar traerla, solo que quiero algo a cambio-**

**-Maldita sea, mujer idiota. ¿Qué demonios quieres?-**

**-Te quiero a ti-**

**-¿Qué?, ¿a mi?... estas loca mujer-**

**-Ooooh... vamos, tan solo será por un tiempo, te necesito para algo muy importante, después de eso podrás irte-**

**-¿Para que me necesitas?-**

**-Es algo que sabrá a su debido tiempo-**

**Vegeta se queda muy pensativo, Trunks se acerca a el y le pregunta.**

**-Papá, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer?-**

**Vegeta molesto le grita.**

**-Cierra la boca, no estés molestando-**

**Kaore dice.**

**-En lo que te decides, terminare el asunto de Laoni y Zazli-**

**Laoni aparece con el cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangrando copiosamente, después de flotar por unos segundos, cae al suelo, Trunks corre y la ayuda a sentarse.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien Laoni?-**

**-¿Q... que no ves?-**

**Kaore ordena.**

**-Laoni, ponte de pie-**

**Trunks muy sorprendido le dice.**

**-¿Qué se ponga de pie?, ¿que no ve que esta muy mal herida?-**

**-No me importa, Laoni ponte de pie-**

**Laoni con un gran esfuerzo se logra poner de pie. Kaore le dice.**

**-Dime Laoni. ¿cuál fue la lección del día de hoy?-**

**-No debo hacer mi voluntad... solo debo hacer lo que mi señora Kaore ordene-**

**-Veo que K.c. te enseño muy bien, y espero que no lo olvides-**

**-Créame... nunca lo olvidare... nunca-**

**-Muy bien... ahora ya puedes curar tus heridas-**

**Laoni cierra los ojos y un aura blanca aparece a su alrededor, poco a poco sus heridas van desapareciendo hasta que queda sin un solo rasguño, el aura blanca a su alrededor desaparece. Trunks muy sorprendido la observa y le pregunta.**

**-Laoni, ¿si podías curar tus heridas por que no lo habías hecho desde un principio?-**

**-No se me había autorizado hacerlo-**

**Kaore mientras tanto exclama llamando la atención de Laoni y Trunks.**

**-Ahora es el turno de Zazli-**

**Zazli aun en la burbuja esta sentada y con la cabeza agachada, inmóvil en completo silencio. Kaore le dice.**

**-Zazli te ofrezco un trato, tu vas por la guerrera Bra, además de 3 seres base que necesito y yo te regresare tus alas-**

**La burbuja que atrapa desaparece. Zazli se pone de pie, levanta la cabeza y con una seriedad, inusual en Zazli, la pequeña niña dice.**

**-¿En que dimensión esta la guerrera?, ¿cuáles son los seres básicos que debo traer?-**

**-La guerrera Bra se encuentra en la dimensión 000001, y debes traerme a los seres base de las dimensiones 000029, 000088 y 000144. Quiero que los traigas a mi presencia en perfectas condiciones-**

**-Para traer a la guerrera Bra necesitare que Trunks o el señor Vegeta me acompañen la chica no querrá venir conmigo por las buenas, la primera vez que nos vimos no fue un encuentro muy agradable para ella-**

**-Iras sola, eres tu quien debe hacer meritos-**

**Vegeta interviene.**

**-Yo iré con el pajarraco, quiero encontrar yo a mi hija, no confío en este pajarraco del demonio-**

**Kaore dice.**

**-Creo que Zazli, tu solo te encargaras de traerme a los guerreros base que te pedí, a la guerrera Bra la buscaran Laoni y Vegeta, Trunks se quedara conmigo, como garantía de que el señor Vegeta regresara-**

**CONTINUARA...**


	17. dimensión 000001

UNA VISITA DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN

Por: Kaily

CAPITULO 17 Dimensión 000001 

Es un día soleado en el planeta tierra de la dimensión 000001, en un parque se abre un portal de color rojo, del cual salen Vegeta seguido por Laoni.

Laoni: La forma de viajar de Zazli es mas fácil que la que utilizo yo.

Vegeta: Ahora ay que buscar a Bra.

Laoni: Muy bien.

Laoni comienza a flotar levemente a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, un aura roja la rodea, y comienza a girar con los ojos cerrados, después los abre.

Laoni: LA encontré, pero esta peleando.

Vegeta: Vamos de prisa, si ella esta peleando yo tengo que ayudarla.

Laoni y Vegeta salen disparados a toda velocidad. Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la ciudad en otro parque, un grupo de chicas pelean contra un extraño mounstro con la cabeza de cocodrilo, cuerpo humano y de color azul. Una de ellas con un traje de marinero y alas en su espalda saca un bastón y da una serie de giros, como bailando tras lo cual invoca su poder que lanza al mounstro sin lograr hacerle daño, las demás chicas, también efectúan un baile, invocando poderes, entre ellos, algunos de fuego, agua o trueno.

Sailor Júpiter: Rayos, es muy fuerte, no le hacemos ni cosquillas.

???: Yo me encargaré de ese mounstruo.

Sailor Moon: Pero Bra, recuerda que es muy difícil que controles tu poder.

Bra: No importa yo me encargaré de este mounstruo, después de todo es por mi por quien esta aquí causando destrozos yo debo encargarme de el.

Bra se lanza contra el extraño mounstruo, lanzándole una serie de golpes, fácilmente esquivados por el mounstruo, el mounstruo de un golpe impacta a Bra contra el suelo, quedando casi inconsciente.

Cocodrilo azul: Mejor ríndete guerrera Kaore, soy muchísimo mas fuerte que tu, el ser base de esta dimensión caerá muerto bajo mis garras y no podrás impedirlo.

Bra: ¿Ser... ser.. ba... se?... ¿de... de... que hablas... tonto?

Cocodrilo azul: Oh, ahora resulta que la señorita guerrera Kaore no sabe nada, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Bra molesta se pone de pie con dificultad, las sailors se acerca a Bra para ayudarla, en ese momento el cocodrilo azul se lanza contra ellas, las cuales solo gritan asustadas ante el ataque (como acostumbran hacer con todos los villanos, como si gritándoles los destruyeran ¬¬U) pero un rayo de energía lo intercepta estrellándolo contra un árbol, derribándolo en el proceso. Las sailors y Bra observan sorprendidas al mounstruo tirado en el suelo muy mal herido.

Vegeta: ¿ Te encuentras bien Bra?

Bra al escuchar la voz de su Papá se gira hacia donde escucha su voz y lo ve ahí parado en compañía de Laoni, sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y corre hasta el y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas llorando a mares.

Bra: Papá. papito, me alegra tanto verte, papito, sabia que vendrías a salvarme.

Vegeta la abraza tiernamente, las sailors los observan, pero en ese momento el cocodrilo azul se pone de pie furioso.

Vegeta: Laoni, has polvo a esa basura que se atrevió a tocar a mi hija.

Laoni asiente y se encara con el cocodrilo.

Cocodrilo azul: Valla, valla, valla. Otra guerrera Kaore mas para destruir.

Laoni no dice palabra alguna y aparece su espada de fuego, el cocodrilo azul aparece una lanza. La batalla comienza, los dos se elevan en el cielo y se lanza uno contra el otra para después desaparecer, tras lo cual aparecen un sin numero de fuertes explosiones. Mientras las Sailor observa muy sorprendidas la batalla, o mas bien las explosiones ( a ver si aprenden lo que es luchar de verdad -.-U)

y Bra abrazada a Vegeta llora feliz, el cual acaricia suavemente su cabeza, mientras le dice suavemente.

Vegeta: Mi pequeña, ya no tienes nada que temer, yo te protegeré con mi vida, nadie ni nada te tocará un solo cabello mi princesa.

Bra: Te extrañe mucho papito, quiero ir a casa, eh pasado cosas horribles.

Vegeta: Tranquila, no tienes nada que temer.

En eso, un estruendoso golpe y un leve temblor los interrumpe, mas adelante de ellos tras una gran nube de polvo, ay un enorme cráter y en el fondo se encuentra en el suelo el causante del cráter, y es Laoni, la cual esta muy mal herida, e intenta levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, el cocodrilo azul, baja y se para a orillas del cráter.

Vegeta: Esa inútil de Laoni, nunca hace nada bien.

Vegeta suelta a Bra, y camina hasta donde esta el cocodrilo azul a orillas del cráter.

Vegeta: Yo pelearé contigo, maldita sabandija

Cocodrilo azul: ¿Tu pelearás conmigo?, no eres un guerrero Kaore, ¿como pretendes pelar conmigo?

Vegeta: Cierra la boca maldita lagartija, me has puesto de mal humor.

Cocodrilo azul: ¿Y yo que he hecho para ponerte de mal humor?, dime, así lo repito para fastidiarte.

Vegeta: Nadie toca a mis preciadas hijas, me las vas a pagar.

Vegeta grita y su poder comienza a elevarse enormemente y después de una gran explosión de poder Vegeta aparece convertido en súper saiyajin, por extraño que parezca Vegeta comenzó la pelea convirtiéndose en súper saiyajin (o.O creo que esta molesto), Vegeta se lanza a toda velocidad contra el cocodrilo azul, asestándole un gran numero de golpes. El extraño ser solo recibe sorprendido el ataque para luego convertirse en polvo. Las sailors, observan con la boca abierta los sucesos, nunca en su vida habían visto nada así por lo que no caben de la sorpresa. Bra se acerca a ellas, limpiando sus lagrimas y sonriendo.

Bra: Les dije que mi papito vendría a salvarme.

Sailor Mercury: Tu padre y la chica que lo acompañan tienen un poder inmenso, no creí que hubiera alguien mas fuerte que tu.

Bra: Se los dije, mi papá es muy fuerte, no hay nadie que pueda vencerlo.

Sailor Júpiter: Es increíble.

En eso Sailor Moon se aparta del grupo y camina hasta el cráter, Vegeta esta parado junto a este mirando hacia el fondo. Sailor Moon, comienza buscar la forma de bajar para auxiliar a Laoni.

Sailor Moon: Chicas, vengan a ayudarme.

Las demás Sailor y Bra, llegan rápidamente al lugar. Antes de que hagan cualquier cosa, Vegeta las detiene.

Vegeta: No hagan nada, esta inútil puede sola, Laoni ven acá de una buena vez, deja de hacerte la idiota, que no estoy para tus jueguitos.

Laoni entonces se pone de pie, de un salto sale del cráter.

Vegeta: Laoni, ¿por que no derrotaste a esa basura?

Dice Vegeta a la chica que esta parada a sus espalda, dándole ella también la espalda, y ante la mirada confusa de las Sailor y de Bra. 

Laoni: Pensé en dejárselo a usted, para que le hiciera pagar lo que le hizo a Bra, como me imagino estaba deseando.

Vegeta: Pues te imaginas mal, tal vez esa basura se atrevió a tocar a mi hija, pero no por eso voy a rebajarme a pelear con el.

Laoni, curva sus labios en una diminuta sonrisa mientras piensa.

Laoni: Bueno, lo que usted quiera, pero sus pensamientos dicen lo contrario y no pasan desapercibidos para mi, y en esta ocasión, debo reconocer que encontré algo que me hace muy feliz.

Vegeta dice a Bra, mientras camina hacia Laoni.

Vegeta: Muy bien Bra, es hora de ir a casa.

Bra: Estoy de acuerdo papá, solo espera un momento.

Vegeta: ¿Para que?

Bra: Quiero despedirme de mis amigas.

Vegeta: Jum, como quieras, Laoni y yo te esperaremos, date prisa.

Bra se dirige a las Sailors a las cuales, después de abrazarlas a cada una, dice con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bra: Muchísimas gracias por haberme ayudado durante este tiempo, son unas magnificas personas, si tengo oportunidad volveré para visitarlas.

Sailor Moon: No tienes por que agradecernos, lo hicimos con mucho gusto, siempre estaremos aquí si nos necesitas, o para que nos visites, nos harías muy feliz.

Bra: Les prometo hacer, todo lo posible por volver.

Bra corre hasta su padre, despidiéndose con la mano muy sonriente, las sailors le contesta igual. Para después ver como los tres comienzan a flotar en el aire y salir disparados volando a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en el cielo.

Sailor Venus: La voy a extrañar, pasamos momentos muy divertidos.

Sailor Mercury: Es verdad, pero al menos ya podrá volver con las personas que ama.

Sailor Jupiter: A mi lo que me dejo enormemente sorprendida fue el poder del padre de Bra y de la chica que lo acompañaba.

Sailor Mars: Da miedo pensar en los seres de los que nos platico Bra, que pusieron en dificultades, a alguien tan poderoso como su padre.

Sailor Moon: Pero todo eso esta en el pasado, en nuestro mundo hay paz, la cual debemos disfrutar al máximo.

Todas las sailors a coro: SIIIIII...

CONTINUARÁ . . .

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Les parecerá extraño ver una nota de mi la autora ^^U pero es que no me gusta ponerlas, lo que interesa es la historia no lo que yo digo, -.-U aunque prácticamente viene siendo lo mismo, pero bueno, el motivo del milagro que acontece, es que en algunos de los próximos capítulos habrá apariciones especiales de parte de personajes de series como Sailor Moon (como ya notaron en este capitulo), para que estén prevenidos. Por cierto que me costo mucho escribir este capitulo que me quedo muy corto ^^U ya de por si los hago cortos v.v pero bueno cumplió con su cometido, espero que hasta el momento les haya gustado mi historia, y me gustaría pedirles el enorme favor de que me escriban para mandarme sus comentarios, por que sin comentarios no se si estoy haciendo bien con tanta loquera que estoy escribiendo, o si estoy siendo coherente, así que por fa escríbanme, (mi primer nota y me esta saliendo mas largo que el capitulo, ¬¬ ¿como para el capitulo no tuve tanta inspiración?, pero bueno eso ya es pasado v.v) Comentarios a Kaily_chan@hotmail.com, si quieres puedes agregarme a tu lista de contactos en msn messenger y chateamos en vivo y a todo color ^.- Bueno hasta la próxima, Jane.

ATTE. Kaily


	18. la rebelión comienza

UNA VISITA DE OTRA DIEMENSIÓN 

Por: Kaily

Capitulo 18

La rebelión comienza

Laoni, Vegeta y Bra llegan a la dimensión de Kaore al mismo inmenso valle de flores, frente al portal de donde salen esta una hermosa mujer, de cabello morado sujeto en una coleta alta, vestida con un diminuto pantaloncillo corto a la cadera, una blusa de manga larga ambos de color rojo, un chaleco negro y botines rojos. 

Vegeta: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Laoni: Hola Zazli.

Vegeta se sorprende y observa detenidamente a la mujer, y se sorprende al reconocer a la jovencita.

Zazli: Veo que se ha sorprendido mucho con mi cambio.

Vegeta: ¿Por que has cambiado tanto?, solo nos dejamos de ver por un día, o ¿es acaso otra de tus extrañas transformaciones?

Zazli: Lo que sucede es que para ustedes, a la dimensión que fueron solo paso un día, pero a las dimensiones que fui yo, el tiempo transcurre mas lentamente y es por eso que cambie tanto, aunque a mi también me sorprendió, debe ser por que no tengo mis alas.

Laoni: ¿Acaso no trajiste a los seres base que la señora Kaore te pidió?

Zazli: Si los he traído, ¿acaso dudas de mi capacidad?

Vegeta: Con lo tonta que ha resultado tu compañerita, no me extrañaría que fueras igual o peor.

Zazli: Oiga, eso es un insulto, soy la mejor guerrera de la señora Kaore, Laoni es solo una guerrera clase media, no hay comparación. Yo no soy como usted que fue superado por un guerrero de la mas baja categoría de entre los suyos

Vegeta ahora si que se enfureció, había tocado un tema prohibido, Bra retrocede asustada, mientras el aura de Vegeta se eleva extremadamente rápido, pasando de normal a súper saiyajin, y después a súper saiyajin 2

Zazli, le mira con el ceño fruncido.

Zazli: No sea delicado, usted comenzó, y mejor no se alborote por que yo puedo vencerle con una sola mano.

En eso llegan Kaore, Trunks y tres personas mas.

Kaore: Zazli, arrodíllate y suplica el perdón a Vegeta, inmediatamente.

Zazli: Pero señora Kaore el empezó.

Kaore: No me importa, suplica perdón, ya.

Zazli: No lo voy a hacer, ya no puede hacerme nada, ya me quito mis alas, ¿ahora con que piensa amenazarme?

Antes de que Kaore diga nada, Vegeta se tranquiliza y disminuye su poder.

Vegeta: Eso ya no importa, mujer quiero que regreses a mi hija a la normalidad.

Kaore: No lo voy a hacer.

Vegeta: ¿Que estas diciendo?, hazlo inmediatamente maldita sabandija imbecil.

Kaore: Creo que usted ha cometido una equivocación yo dije que tendría a su hija de vuelta, nunca hablé de quitarle sus poderes Kaore. Esos poderes, eran para ella, es su destino, el que yo he decidido para ella.

Vegeta: Mi hija no va a ser uno mas de tus sirvientas lame suelas, como este par de inútiles.

Kaore: ¿Y que puede hacer para evitarlo?

Vegeta: Laoni, es hora de irnos.

Laoni: Como usted ordene.

Laoni abre un portal dimensional, por el que intenta pasar Vegeta, pero no puede atravesarlo, debido a que esta sellado, es como si hubiera un muro impenetrable completamente invisible.

Kaore: Laoni, no puedes salir de aquí, yo puedo bloquear todos y cada uno de los portales que abras.

Zazli abre entonces un portal, todos la miran confundidos.

Zazli: Tal vez pueda sellar los portales que haga Laoni, pero no es lo mismo con los míos, usted misma me creo como un ser independiente de sus poderes, no puede controlarlos a voluntad. Kenshin, Rika, Hitomi, Trunks, Laoni, señor Vegeta, es hora de irnos.

Todos los mencionados por Zazli, salen de su asombro y corren hasta el portal desapareciendo en el, Zazli que se queda de ultimo, mira a Kaore, la cual permanece inmóvil viéndola sin mover un solo músculo, ante el escape.

Zazli: Creo que al fin ha llegado el momento de la rebelión.

Zazli atraviesa el portal, Kaore permanece tranquila pensando.

Kaore: Se muy bien que esto pasaría, estaba esperándolo pequeña Zazli, justo como tenía planeado, sin saberlo me estas sirviendo tal como yo quería pequeña Zazli, tal como yo quería.

Zazli y todos sus acompañantes salen del portal, el cual se abrió justo en el patio trasero de capsule Corp. donde Bulma acompañada de Goku llora amargamente.

Vegeta: ¿Que demonios te pasa ahora mujer?

Bulma y Goku, voltean al escuchar la voz de Vegeta. Bulma corre y lo abraza con todas sus fuerza, Vegeta se sonroja.

Vegeta: Ya mujer tranquila, por que te pones así.

Bulma molesta lo suelta.

Bulma: ¿Que por que me pongo así?, de pronto tu, Laoni, Trunks y Zazli desaparecen ¿y no quieres que me ponga así?...

Bra llega corriendo a Bulma y la abraza llorando.

Bra: Mamá, te extrañe tanto.

Bulma muy sorprendida abraza a su hija, no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí. 

Vegeta: Ahí tienes la razón por la que desaparecimos.

Bulma abraza a su hija unos minutos, cuando ambas se separan, Bulma ahora nota la presencia de tres nuevas personas.

Bulma: ¿Y ellos tres quienes son?

Vegeta: Y yo que demonios voy a saber quienes son ese trío de insectos, pregúntale a la expajarraco.

Bulma: ¿expajarraco?

Zazli: Se refiere a mi

Bulma: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Zazli: Soy Zazli.

Bulma: ¿que dices?, ¿eres la pequeñita Zazli?

Zazli: Esa misma.

Bulma: Has cambiado mucho, pero dime, ellos quienes son.

Zazli: El pelirrojo con la espada es Kenshin Himura, la chica del cabello castaño y mechones naranja es Rika, y la muchacha de cabello corto y uniforme escolar es Hitomi Kansaki.

Kenshin: Hola, mucho gusto.

Bulma: Mucho gusto.

Rika: Zazli, ¿que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora?

Zazli: Pues quedarnos aquí, y esperar el ataque de la señora Kaore, ahora somos rebeldes.

Vegeta: Eso no importa, yo por mi parte me entrenaré para derrotar al que se atreva a pararse enfrente de mi.

Zazli: Como si fuera tan fácil.

Vegeta: Tu cierra la boca expajarraco

Zazli: ¿Bueno usted que tiene en mi contra?

Vegeta: Hmp

Vegeta se va así sin mas, Bra se va junto con el, Trunks se acerca a Zazli.

Trunks: Zazli, me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, vamos.

Trunks sale volando, seguido por Zazli. Bulma se acerca a Kenshin, Rika y Hitomi.

Bulma: Bueno, creo que se quedarán a vivir aquí en mi casa, sean bienvenidos, les asignaré una recamara a cada uno, aquí tendrán a su disposición toda la comida, vestido, además de cualquier cosa que gusten, solo pídanlo.

Hitomi: Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.

Bulma: No tienes por que darlas, lo hago con mucho gusto, además, me gustaría que me platicaran un poco de ustedes, de donde vienen para conocerlos mejor.

Mientras tanto en unas montañas lejanas, Trunks y Zazli aterrizan. Ambos se paran frente a frente a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Trunks: ¿Les piensas decir?

Zazli: Como te dije telepáticamente cuando abrí el portal, es mejor que ellos piensen que solo es una simple rebelión por el asunto de Bra.

Trunks: Lo que esta sucediendo es algo muy grave, mi padre se molestará cuando se entere que se lo ocultamos, y mas aun cuando se entere de lo que voy a hacer específicamente yo

Zazli: El tendrá que entender que lo hemos hecho por el bien de todo ser viviente, incluyéndolo el.

Trunks: Como se nota que no lo conoces, prefiere morir a que alguien lo ayude.

Zazli: Pues lo siento mucho por el.

Zazli abraza a Trunks por el cuello, el cual rodea la diminuta cintura de la bella mujer. En la corporación cápsula, Bra se encuentra en su recamara encerrada, con la habitación a obscuras, ella esta sentada en su cama con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, mientras piensa.

Bra: Parece ser que tendré que quedarme con estos extraños poderes, al menos me servirán para pelear, solo espero que esto de la rebelión que se creo por mi culpa no sea gran problema.

En la dimensión de Kaore, la gran señora esta parada en su amado campo de flores, frente a ella se encuentra un hombre con una franja de cabellos azules en el centro de su cabeza, estos largos sujetos en su nuca en una coleta, este viste una camisa blanca de manga corta, amplios pantalones grises, y zapatos negros.

K.C.: Zazli, Laoni, Bra y cuatro seres base se han puesto en rebelión, los seres base se salvaran, pero ese trío de guerreras locas y desobedientes, lo pagaran.

Kaore: Son tan predecibles mis pequeñas, ni siquiera necesito leer sus mentes para saber que es lo que harán.

K.C.: Trío de tontas.

Kaore: Mis pequeñas, sigan como van, con su rebelión están mas a mi favor que nunca, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	19. El misterio de Trunks y Zazli

UNA VISITA DE OTRA DIMENSIÓN

Por: Kaily

Capitulo 19

El misterio de Trunks y Zazli

Es un nuevo día en capsule Corp. Vegeta se ha levantado desde temprano a entrenar, Trunks ronca y ronca, Zazli ronca y ronca, Bra busca que ponerse, Rika y Hitomi están sentadas en la cocina sin decir palabra, Bulma y Laoni cocinan y Kenshin esta afuera en el patio trasero de la capsule Corp. sentado bajo un árbol meditando con los ojos cerrados. Vegeta sale por fin de su cámara de gravedad todo sudado y tremendamente lastimado, y sale al jardín la de la capsule, para después sentarse en una pequeña mesita de metal color blanco que tiene una enorme sombrilla arriba, se sienta y deja caer su cuerpo muy exhausto, su cabeza cae hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados mientras el viento le da una sensación refrescante. 

Vegeta: Si Bulma me ve así, comenzará a molestar, mejor primero descanso un poco para poder soportar sus gritos.

Kenshin aun bajo el árbol siente la presencia de Vegeta y abre los ojos, se pone de pie camina hasta el y se sienta justo enfrente de este.

Kenshin: ¿Que tipo de entrenamiento lleva que queda lastimado de esa manera?

Vegeta abre los ojos sorprendido y ve a Kenshin frente a el.

Vegeta: ¿Como llegaste aquí sin que me diera cuenta?

Kenshin sonríe ampliamente, Vegeta se molesta.

Vegeta: Quita esa sonrisa de imbecil de tu rostro, copia de Kakarotto.

Kenshin: Oro?

Vegeta: Grrrrrr.

Kenshin: Soy un samurai y puedo controlar mi energía, mis sentimientos y mis movimientos de forma de no ser detectado por el enemigo.

Vegeta: ¿Y yo soy el enemigo entonces?

Kenshin: No, solo que debido a la vida que lleve hace mucho tiempo aprendí a hacerlo siempre y con todos, sean amigos o enemigos.

Vegeta: ¿La vida que llevabas antes?, ¿que tipo de vida llevabas?

Kenshin baja la vista.

Kenshin: Yo antes asesine a mucha gente, fui conocido como Hitokiri Battosai.

Vegeta: ¿Que significa Hitokiri Battosai?, yo no entiendo esos términos terrícolas.

Kenshin: ¿Términos terrícolas?

Vegeta: Yo no soy un terrícola soy un Saiyajin, el príncipe de los Saiyajins.

Kenshin: Vaya que todo esto es muy extraño para mi.

Bulma en ese momento sale de la casa y ve a ambos hombres, en especial a su adorado esposo, que se ha vuelto a exceder en su entrenamiento y apenas si comienza la mañana.

Bulma: El desayuno esta listo Kenshin, acompáñame.

Kenshin y Vegeta se ponen de pie, pero Bulma se para enfrente de Vegeta cortándole el paso, con las manos en las caderas.

Bulma: Tu no comes el día de hoy, ve a entrenar otro poco para que te quites el hambre.

Kenshin con una gota en la cabeza se aparta.

Vegeta: No seas payasa.

Bulma: Y tu no seas un imbecil adicto a tu entrenamiento.

Vegeta: No molestes, yo voy a comer y tu no lo vas a impedir.

Vegeta trata de esquivar a Bulma, pero esta se para frente a el, así que Vegeta decide saltar sobre ella, y sigue caminando ignorando a la mujer, Kenshin se acerca a Bulma que esta rojísima del coraje, enseñando los dientes.

Kenshin: Bulma... olvídese de eso, vamos a comer.

Bulma se tranquiliza un poco.

Bulma: Esta bien Kenshin, ya veré yo como le hago pagar a ese tonto saiyajin.

Kenshin ríe nervioso con una gota en la cabeza, y así ambos entran encontrando a Vegeta devorando como acostumbra, Rika y Hitomi lo miran asustadas con un leve rubor azul en su rostro, Trunks y Zazli dormidos con la cabeza sobre la mesa, Laoni sirviendo la abundante comida a Vegeta, Kenshin se sienta a la mesa, Bulma molesta se sienta también sin decir palabra, Bra aparece en ese momento.

Bra: Mamá, ya me voy, adiós.

Bulma: Pero Bra, ¿que no piensas comer nada?

Bra: No tengo tiempo, ya es muy tarde, comeré algo por ahí, adiós.

Vegeta: ¿A donde vas?

Bra: Por ahí con mis amigas, hace mucho tiempo que no las veo, adiós.

Vegeta: Nada de adiós, tu no vas a ningún lado, recuerda que no estamos en la mejor situación para preocuparnos por tonterías humanas.

Bulma: Anda Bra, date prisa que tus amigas te esperan.

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora que pretendes mujer?, le acabo de ordenar que no sale a ningún lado.

Bulma: Pues que pena por que ahora yo le acabo de dar permiso.

Vegeta: Mujer déjate de tonterías ella no se va y punto, Bra mas te vale que...

Vegeta voltea hacia todos lados pero Bra ya no está, y Bulma suelta la carcajada.

Bulma: Ja, ja, ja, ja, por estar de amargado rabiando como perro, ella aprovecho y se te escapó, ja, ja, ja.

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrr

Vegeta decide seguir comiendo, a no ser claro por que de pronto Zazli comienza a hablar dormida.

Zazli: No, no, no... así no... Trunks, así no se hace....

A todos les sale una enorme gota en la cabeza, pero también Trunks comienza a hablar dormido.

Trunks: Pero Zazli... es muy difícil hacerlo...

Zazli: Anda, hazlo bien... que si lo consigues me harás muy feliz... ja, ja, ja, ja...

Trunks: Esto me da mucha pena...

Los presentes observan con un gran numero de gotas en la cabeza, como los dos chicos dormidos platican entre si en sueños. En eso los dos dormilones, despiertan exaltados al mismo tiempo y se quedan mirándose a los ojos, y después se dan cuenta que se quedaron dormidos en plena mesa y a medio desayuno, al igual que notan que son observados, estos se ponen completamente rojos. 

Bulma: ¿De que tanto hablaban, que hasta se contestaban, algo decían de que Trunks no podía hacer algo, que era muy difícil, y que si lo lograba Zazli iba a ser muy feliz, y a ti te daba pena, además, por que ustedes dos se están muriendo de sueño?

Trunks y Zazli se ponían cada vez mas rojos, y se encogían en su asiento.

Trunks: Eeee... eee... je... je, je, je, je, je.

Zazli: Yo tengo hambre.

Zazli comienza a comer rápidamente, Trunks la sigue. Los presentes solo producen una enorme gota en su cabeza. Mas tarde, Bra llega en un coche conducido por un apuesto joven, y baja de este se despide con la mano y cuando gira se choca con algo.

Vegeta: ¿Así que ese era el apuro?

Vegeta dispara un ataque de energía al auto que se alejaba, y el joven sale volando de este. Vegeta se va adentro de la casa y Bra se queda con la boca abierta. Zazli aparece junto a ella.

Zazli: Tu papá es bastante celoso.

Bra: ¿Y tu que quieres?, no estoy de humor, déjame en paz.

Zazli: Quiero preguntarte como hiciste para escapar de la dimensión de la señora Kaore.

Bra: Eso no te lo puedo decir.

Zazli: ¿Por que?

Bra: Por que no y ya déjame en paz.

Bra se da media vuelta y cruza los brazos.

Zazli: Si serás idéntica a tu padre.

Trunks llega en ese momento.

Trunks: Vamonos, que después no nos alcanza el tiempo.

Bra voltea y ve a Trunks, confundida.

Bra: ¿A donde van?, ¿que van a hacer?

Zazli: Eso no te lo puedo decir

Bra: ¿Por que?

Zazli: Por que no y ya déjame en paz.

Bra: Ya te estas pareciendo a mi papá

Zazli toma a Trunks de la mano sin darle tiempo a decir nada y se lo lleva volando. Bra los ve por unos minutos, hasta que los pierde de vista, entra a capsule Corp. y se encuentra con Vegeta sentado a la mesa tomando un pequeño refrigerio, y se sienta junto a el.

Bra: Papá Trunks y Zazli se traen algo, ahorita los acabo de ver, y Trunks le dijo a Zazli que se tenían que ir que luego no les iba a alcanzar el tiempo, eso es muy sospechoso.

Vegeta deja lo que esta comiendo.

Vegeta: En el desayuno estaban hablando uno con el otro mientras dormían sobre la mesa.

Bra: ¿Papá crees que ese par tenga un romance a escondidas?

Vegeta: No se, ni me interesa, ya se sabrá que están haciendo ese par.

Bulma entra a la cocina en ese momento.

Bulma: ¿Donde esta Trunks?

Bra: Se fue con Zazli.

Bulma: Este chico ya descuido demasiado la corporación, yo no lo voy a estar supliendo por siempre, además, ahora con tanto visitante, tengo mas trabajo en la casa, no me gusta dejar a los robots atendiendo a las visitas. 

Bra: Pues no se, pero a mi se me hace que Trunks y Zazli tienen un romance a escondidas.

Bulma: ¿En serio lo crees?, ya era hora de que Trunks tuviera una novia, ya esta bastante grandecito.

Vegeta: Esas son tonterías, se debería dedicar a entrenar en vez de perder el tiempo con ese pajarraco loco.

Bulma: Ay Vegeta tu siempre tan amargado, por cierto Bra, ¿como te fue en tu cita con Alex?

Vegeta exaltado mira a Bulma con furia.

Vegeta: ¿Tu estabas enterada de que iba a salir con esa basura y te hiciste la tonta mujer del demonio?, sabes perfectamente que...

Bulma: que eres un amargado e insensible extraterrestre.

Vegeta: Esto ya me canso, mira mujer, Bra tiene terminantemente prohibido salir con cualquier basura nacida en este estúpido planeta.

Bulma: Entonces, Bra solo queda la opción de que salgan con Kenshin.

Bra: ¿Con Kenshin?, ¿el lindo pelirrojo que trajo Zazli?, oye mamá es una buena idea, el es muy apuesto y simpático, iré con el, adiós.

Bra se va corriendo, Vegeta muy molesto se dirigía a detenerla y Bulma lo detiene.

Bulma: No, no, no, con Kenshin si puede salir, el no nació en este planeta, ni siquiera se crió en el, el cumple con el requisito que le has puesto.

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrr, maldita mujer del demonio no estas contenta hasta que no tienes la victoria entre tus manos.

Bulma sonríe, abraza a Vegeta y le da un beso en los labios.

Bulma: Creo que por hoy ya fueron suficientes pleitos, ¿no lo crees así?

Vegeta: Mujer, tu eres la que comienza con eso de los...

Bulma lo calla con un nuevo beso, Vegeta, le contesta y la abraza fuertemente, Laoni en ese momento entra a la habitación y Goten la sigue, Vegeta se separa de Bulma rápidamente.

Laoni: Me voy y regreso y tu sigues en las mismas, ¿que no tienes nada mejor que hacer?, ya lárgate.

Goten: No quiero, además, ya me entere de que se rebelaron contra su ama, eso quiere decir que ya no vas a seguir sus ordenes, y serás libre, para vivir como se te plazca, ahora no tienes ningún pretexto.

Laoni: Como si fuera tan sencillo.

Vegeta entonces interviene, y sujeta a Goten de la camisa.

Vegeta: Resulta que ahora el pretexto es que yo no quiero que te acerques a Laoni.

Goten: ¿Por que no quiere que me acerque a Laoni?

Vegeta: Por que no quiero.

Goten: ¿Que?, señor Vegeta no sea malo.

Vegeta: Ya dije que no, Laoni ahora es parte de mi familia y tu no te le acercas, ninguno de la familia de Kakarotto, tendrá nada que ver con los míos, así que ya lárgate.

Vegeta arroja a Goten al suelo y este se pone de pie muy triste y ya salía cuando en ese momento llegan Trunks y Zazli, Trunks va cargando a Zazli, la cual esta profundamente dormida, estos pasan junto a la puerta de la cocina, siendo vistos por todos los presentes que les siguen.

Bulma: ¿Que sucedió Trunks?

Trunks no contesta nada y sube escaleras arriba, cargando a la mujer aun dormida, hasta entrar a la recamara destinada a la chica, y entran también, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten y Laoni.

Vegeta: ¿Trunks que demonios se traen entre manos la pajarraco y tu?

Trunks: ....

Vegeta: Contesta maldita sea es una orden sabandija inútil.

Bulma: Trunks hijo, por favor dinos algo.

Goten: Trunks, por que actúas tan extraño, que sucede.

Trunks: ... 

Vegeta: Maldición, muy bien tu lo quisiste así, Laoni dime que esta pensando esta sabandija.

Laoni: No puedo, ya lo he intentado pero no puedo, no puedo leer lo que esta pensando.

Trunks: Salgan de aquí.

Vegeta: ¿Que dijiste?

Trunks se levanta y los mira furioso.

Trunks: ¿Que no entienden?, que salgan de aquí, lárguense todos.

Vegeta: ¿Quien te crees que eres para correrme y gritarme así?

Trunks: No me creo nadie, y ya salgan de aquí, déjenos solos.

Vegeta: Yo no me voy de aquí, así que déjate de tonterías y explica lo que esta sucediendo, que es todo ese misterio que se traen tu y la pajarraco.

Trunks: Deja ya de llamarla así, ya ni siquiera tiene sus alas.

Vegeta: Muy bien, que se traen tu y la expajarraco.

Trunks: Salgan de aquí.

Laoni: Trunks, que es lo que hicieron, el aura de Zazli esta muy débil, que esta pasando.

Trunks: Eso no les incumbe, ya salgan de aquí.

Zazli en ese momento se despierta, y se pone de pie, Trunks se da cuenta y la sujeta para ayudarle a mantenerse en pie.

Trunks: ¿Como te sientes?

Zazli: Muy cansada pero ya me pasará.

Vegeta: Mira expajarraco, será mejor que hables, inmediatamente.

Zazli: Trunks, creo que esto va a tardar mas de lo esperado.

Trunks: Lo se.

Vegeta: Grrrrr, dejen de ignorarme.

Laoni: Señor Vegeta es mejor que nos vayamos, que a estos dos no les vamos a sacar nada.

Vegeta sale de la habitación muy molesto, seguido por Laoni, Bulma después de observar un momento a Trunks y Zazli  también sale de la habitación llevándose a Goten, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Trunks ayuda a Zazli a sentarse y se sienta junto a ella, Zazli se deja caer sobre Trunks que la abraza.

Zazli: Esto es muy difícil.

Trunks: Pero debemos ser fuertes, de eso depende nuestra victoria.

Zazli: Lo se, como me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, era tan feliz.

Trunks: Yo me encargaré que seas feliz nuevamente.

Zazli: Muchas gracias Trunks.

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	20. El misterio de Vegeta y Laoni

UNA VISITA DE OTRA DIMENSION

Por: Kaily

Capitulo 20

El misterio de Vegeta y Laoni

Trunks y Zazli permanecen encerrados en la recamara de la ultima. Vegeta come en la cocina, y Laoni esta sentada frente a el muy pensativa. Vegeta termina de comer.

Vegeta: Laoni, acompáñame a la cámara de gravedad.

Laoni: Como usted ordene

Una hora mas tarde, Bulma entra ala cocina y encuentra todos los platos y demás cosas en la mesa los cuales fueron dejados por Vegeta, así que se dirige a la cámara de gravedad donde seguro se encuentra, y al ver el dispositivo de gravedad accionado, acciona el intercomunicador, y pide a Vegeta que le abra la puerta, pero no recibe respuesta y el dispositivo de gravedad tampoco se apaga, así que de nuevo llama a Vegeta, y aun nada, por lo que se molesta sobre manera y esta vez no le pide que abra sino que lo exige, pero aun nada, así que decide hacer algo drástico así que apaga la cámara de gravedad, esperando que Vegeta salga, pero aun nada, unos segundos después, Laoni sale con mucho cuidado he inmediatamente cierra la puerta, evitando que Bulma vea hacia adentro.

Bulma: ¿Que hacías en la cámara de gravedad?, ¿donde esta Vegeta?

Laoni: El señor Vegeta esta adentro de la cámara de gravedad, seria mejor que nos dejaras solos, adiós.

Bulma: ¿Como que dejarlos solos?, ¿que están haciendo?

Laoni: Lo siento, adiós.

Laoni se gira, para entrar de nuevo a la cámara de gravedad, pero Bulma la detiene.

Bulma: Nada de lo siento, adiós. Ahora mismo me explicas que esta sucediendo.

Laoni: No lo voy a hacer, no tengo por que hacerlo.

Bulma: Claro que tienes que hacerlo, mientras vivas en mi casa, tienes que hacerlo.

Laoni: No me importa, no te diré nada, deja ya de molestar.

Bulma: Pareciera que eres hija de Vegeta, lo mismo me ha dicho el siempre, y aun así, termina por decirme lo que quiero, así que habla de una buena vez.

Laoni: No

Bulma: Si eso quieres, pues te puedes ir largando de aquí.

Laoni: Yo solo hago lo que ordenan la señora Kaore y el señor Vegeta, así que ahórrate el esfuerzo de estarme dando ordenes, que yo nunca te obedeceré.

Laoni se da media vuelta y esta vez si entra en la cámara de gravedad, dejando a Bulma afuera de esta muy molesta, después se va a su laboratorio pensando.

Bulma: Vegeta y Laoni me las van a pagar, van a ver lo que es bueno.

En la sala de capsule Corp. Kenshin observa confundido la televisión mientras se la muestra Hitomi, y Rika lo mira con desprecio.

Rika: Que tipo tan idiota, no conoce la televisión.

Kenshi: ¿Oro?

Hitomi: No pienses así de el, después de todo, de la tierra que el proviene no hay televisión.

Rika: Ya me aburrí de estar en este lugar, Zazli debió permitir que al menos me acompañara Rinamon.

De entre las sombras sale Rinamon.

Rinamon: Hola Rika.

Rika sorprendida la voltea a ver, y Kenshin un poco asustado al ver al digimon, nunca vio nada tan raro y que además hablara. Zazli aparece en ese momento acompañada por Trunks, sujetos de la mano.

Zazli: Yo la traje, me pareció buena idea ya que por medio de ella podrás ayudarnos en el combate.

Rika: Ya veo.

Bulma pasa en ese momento por ahí echando chispas, al ver a Rinamon, lo ve confundida, luego ve a Trunks y Zazli, y están sujetos de la mano.

Bulma: Con que ese era el secreto, no tenían por que ser tan agresivos, en especial tu Trunks, no veo el problema de que sean novios.

Trunks muy rojo baja la cabeza.

Zazli: ¿Novios?, ¿Trunks y yo?, oiga eso es buena idea, no lo había pensada, Trunks ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Trunks: O.O ¿Que? ¿novios?.... bu... bu... bueno.

Zazli: Bueno ya es hora de irnos.

Trunks y Zazli se van dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

Hitomi: Vaya que son raros.

Kenshin: ¿Oro?

Rika: Zazli es una loca, y ese chico todo un mandilón ¬¬U

Bulma: Pero al menos, al fin se decidió a tener novia ^.^ peor es nada.

Kenshin: ¿Oro?

Bulma: Ay es cierto, ya se me había olvidado y todo por culpa de Vegeta y Laoni, Kenshin Bra te esta buscando.

Kenshin: ¿A mi?, ¿para que?

Bra llega al lugar.

Bra: Ay aquí estas, Kenshin, ¿vamos a pasear? ^. ~ 

Kenshin: ¿Que? ¿yo?

Bra: Si tu lindo pelirrojo ^. ~

Kenshin: O.O oro

Mas tarde, de la cámara de gravedad sale Laoni con Vegeta sobre su espalda muy lastimado eh inconsciente. Y lo lleva a la recamara de este, ahí lo recuesta en la cama, se sienta junto a el, y pone sus manos en el rostro de Vegeta, estas brillan de un color Lila por unos instantes, después las heridas de Vegeta desaparecen, Laoni retira sus manos de Vegeta y lo observa pensando.

Laoni: Ahora descanse y recupere sus energías... y además... muchas gracias...

Laoni se agacha y besa a Vegeta en la frente, después se pone de pie y dice en voz baja.

Laoni: Muchas gracias por quererme tanto, por quererme como nunca nadie lo ha hecho.

Dos horas mas tarde Vegeta despierta y se sienta en la cama, Laoni esta parada viendo por la ventana con los brazos cruzados. Vegeta se pone de pie, se acerca a Laoni, se para junto a ella también cruzando los brazos y ve por la ventana.

Laoni: ¿Continuaremos?

Vegeta: Si

Laoni: Bulma presiona demasiado, esta muy molesta, quiere saber que es lo que sucede.

Vegeta: Hablaré con ella, pero será después, ahora vamonos.

Laoni: Señor Vegeta, me gustaría pedir su autorización para irme de aquí.

Vegeta extrañado la voltea a ver.

Vegeta: ¿Por que?

Laoni: Bulma me ha corrido de aquí, pero no puedo irme si usted no me autoriza.

Vegeta: Déjate de tonterías, tu ya nunca te irás de aquí, les guste o no les guste a los demás, tu aquí te quedas, esta es ahora tu casa.

Laoni baja la cabeza, y susurra.

Laoni: Gracias... muchas... gracias.

Vegeta pone su mano sobre el hombro de Laoni y muy serio le dice.

Vegeta: Dejémonos de sentimentalismos y vamos a la cámara de gravedad.

Laoni: Si, vamos, no sabemos cuanto tiempo nos queda, debemos aprovechar al máximo el que tengamos.

Vegeta y Laoni salen de la capsule Corp., pero se encuentran con que la cámara de gravedad no esta, Vegeta primero se sorprende y después grita rojo del coraje.

Vegeta: ¿Donde esta mi cámara de gravedaaaaaaaad?

Bulma sale al escuchar el grito y le dice molesta.

Bulma: Deja de gritar como loco, tu estúpida cámara no va a volver si sigues gritando así, y si no me dices que hacían tu y Laoni en ella hace un rato, mejor te vas olvidando de ella para siempre.

Vegeta: ¿Que demonios dices maldita mujer?, tu la tienes, regrésamela inmediatamente.

Bulma: Dime que hacían Tu y Laoni hoy en ella y te la daré.

Vegeta: Tenia pensado decírtelo, pero ahora no lo haré, y no me la des si no quieres.

Laoni comienza a flotar y dice a Laoni, que esta aun parada frente a Bulma.

Vegeta: Laoni larguémonos de aquí.

Laoni: Como usted ordene.

Vegeta se aleja volando Laoni antes de salir volando es detenida por Bulma que la sujeta del brazo derecho.

Bulma: Dime que es lo que hacían hoy en la cámara de gravedad.

Laoni: Solo puedo decirte que no tienes nada de que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien, todo este misterio no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, no te digo nada, por que sigo ordenes del señor Vegeta, y el estaba dispuesto a decírtelo todo, pero ahora esta molesto y por venganza no te lo quiere decir, y debes entender que yo no puedo contrariarlo por nada, así que ya déjame ir, por favor, el me espera.

Bulma suelta a Laoni, y esta sale disparada volando a toda velocidad dejando a Bulma muy pensativa.

Bulma: Deben de estar entrenando ¿que mas podría ser?, no creo que tengan algo que ver.. eso espero.

Trunks llega volando y cargando en brazos a Zazli. Bulma al verlos suspira y dice.

Bulma: Me imagino no me dirás nada, ya todos tienen ahora sus secretos, ¿que les pasa?, me excluyen de todo ¿que se creen que soy una tonta o que?.

Trunks: Claro que eres una tonta, por eso no te decimos nada.

Trunks se va de ahí dejando a Bulma perpleja por la contestación de su hijo.

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	21. El extraño comportamiento de Trunks

**UNA VISITA DE OTRA DIMENSION**

**Por: Kaily**

**Capitulo 21**

**     El extraño comportamiento de Trunks**

Bulma se quedo perpleja ante la forma en como Trunks le hablo, ya lo había visto actuar así con Vegeta el día anterior. Mientras tanto en unas montañas cercanas a capsule Corp. en una cueva, Vegeta y Laoni están parados uno frente a otro.

Laoni: Muy bien, ahora cierre los ojos, y trate de sentir mi energía como le indique anteriormente.

Vegeta cierra los ojos y se concentra, después su rostro hace una mueca de disgusto, y abre los ojos.

Vegeta: Maldita sea, no puedo, siento solo tu poder habitual, pero tu poder escondido no puedo.

Laoni: Si puede aprender a detectar mi nivel de energía real es una gran ventaja así sabrá desde un principio cuanta energía usar y eliminar a cualquier guerrero Kaore que se enfrente a usted, de un solo golpe sin darle oportunidad a que durante la pelea aumente sus poderes.

Vegeta: Ya lo se, no necesitas repetírmelo tanto.

Laoni: Muy bien, siga intentando.

En capsule Corp. Trunks esta cuidando de Zazli en la recamara de esta. Zazli despierta y se sienta en la cama, Trunks que esta sentado en la cama junto a ella la mira.

Trunks: Esto es muy desgastante para ti, no me parece conveniente seguir.

Zazli: No, es necesario seguir, solo así podremos derrotar a la señora Kaore, debe salirnos a la perfección.

Trunks: Creo que seguiremos teniendo problemas.

Zazli: Si lo se, pero no importa, debemos continuar.

Zazli se pone de pie y extiende su mano a Trunks, este la sujeta y se pone de pie.

Trunks: Dime Zazli, crees que sea buena idea dejar que los demás piensen que lo que estamos haciendo es un asunto romántico.

Zazli como respuesta besa a Trunks en los labios este abre los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa, Zazli se separa un poco y con su mano libre acaricia el rostro de Trunks.

Zazli: Lo que te pedí no era una mentira, estaba hablando en serio.

Zazli acerca sus labios a los de Trunks al rozar estos Zazli susurra.

Zazli: Te amo Trunks

Trunks sujeta la mano de Zazli que acaricia su rostro, la lleva hasta su cuello, y después sujeta a Zazli por la cintura y la estrecha contra su cuerpo, ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento, con sus labios rozando, su aliento fusionado en uno.

Trunks: Yo... yo también te amo Zazli.

Zazli cierra sus ojos y Trunks une sus labios a los de Zazli besándose nuevamente. Mientras tanto en un parque de la capital del oeste, una pareja esta sentada en una banca, la chica de cabello azul esta abrazada al chico pelirrojo, con el rostro del mismo color que del de su cabello.

Bra: Kenshin, eres muy guapo, seré la envidia de mis amigas ^o^jojojojojojojo

Kenshin: ^^U eeeh...

Bra: Aunque eres un poco tímido, pero no importa mucho, ya se te quitará ^^

En las montañas, Vegeta esta sentado en una roca junto a un río muy exhausto, del otro lado del río, Laoni esta parada viéndolo. 

Vegeta: Al menos ya logre conseguir detectar tu energía escondida, sigamos entrenando.

Laoni: Si

En capsule Corp. Trunks y Zazli entran en la cocina, Bulma esta ahí.

Bulma: Trunks, niño malcriado, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te atrevas a seguir los pasos de tu padre?, ¿como te atreviste a decirme tonta?

Trunks: Eeeh... lo siento mamá... no fue mi intención... yo... yo...

Bulma: Tu nada, ahora mismo te vas a tu habitación y no sales de ahí en todo el día.

Trunks: Pero mamé me estoy muriendo de hambre venia a comer en este momento.

Bulma: A mi no me importa, ahora mismo te vas a tu habitación para que aprendas a no insultar a tu madre.

Trunks: Como tu digas mamá...

Trunks baja la cabeza y se da media vuelta para irse, y Zazli junto con el, Bulma sujeta a la chica del brazo y esta se gira levemente para ver a Bulma.

Bulma: No tu no vas con Trunks a ningún lado, el se va a su habitación solo, esta castigado, además no es de una chica decente el meterse en la habitación de un chico.

Zazli: ¿Por que?

Bulma: Solo no debe hacerse.

Zazli: Si tu lo dices, bueno Trunks, ya ni modo, te quedas solito. 

Trunks: No te preocupes Zazli.

Trunks se va, y Zazli se sienta en la mesa, apoya su codo derecho en la mesa y con su mano sujeta su barbilla y dirige su vista hacia ningún lugar. Bulma la ve y se sienta frente a ella.

Bulma: ¿En que piensas?

Zazli: En lo extraño que resulta que la señora Kaore aun no haya atacado

Bulma: Pues, que te puedo decir, tal vez esta planeando algo.

Zazli: Solo queda esperar.

Bulma: Si. Oye por cierto, ¿tu sabes por que Trunks actúa tan extraño?

Zazli: ¿Actúa extraño?

Bulma: Trunks no es tan agresivo, últimamente las veces que te ha traído en brazos actúa de una forma muy agresiva, a mi me dijo tonta, a Vegeta le levanto la voz.

Zazli: Oh no, rayos, Trunks no me había dicho eso.

Zazli se va corriendo y Bulma se queda muy confundida por su actitud. Zazli entra a la habitación de Trunks sin tocar y lo encuentra recostado con sus manos detrás de su cabeza, Trunks se da cuenta de la presencia de Zazli, por lo que la ve confundido, la chica va junto a la cama y Trunks se sienta al verla acercarse, Zazli con cara molesta se le queda viendo.

Trunks: ¿Que sucede Zazli?

Zazli contesta dando una bofetada a Trunks, con la cual lanza a Trunks volando a través de la habitación incrustándose en la pared, después de unos segundos Trunks se pone de pie con su mano en el rostro y un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca. Zazli lo mira muy molesta.

Trunks: Zazli, ¿pero que...

Zazli interrumpe a Trunks gritándole.

Zazli: Cierra la boca, eres un imbecil.

Trunks igualmente gritando le contesta.

Trunks: Zazli, ¿Que rayos te pasa por que me pegas?

Zazli: Por que eres un imbecil.

Trunks: No digas cosas sin sentido.

Zazli: ¿Por que no me dijiste que tu carácter estaba cambiando?

Trunks: ¿Que?... ¿como supiste?

Zazli: No importa como lo supe, lo que importa es que lo supe a tiempo, ¿como fuiste capaz de ocultarme eso?, te dije que era peligroso, que fuerzas malignas podrían  apoderarse de ti, te dije que si presentabas cambios en tu carácter me lo dijeras,  pero noooo.... tenias que callártelo y arriesgarte, ¿que es lo que tienes en la cabeza?

Trunks baja la cabeza y se queda en silencio por unos segundos para después decir.

Trunks: Lo siento.

Zazli: ¿Y con eso piensas que se arreglará el problema?, ahora en vez de seguir con el teokan tendremos que dedicarnos a limpiar tu espíritu.

Trunks se queda en silencio, Zazli se acerca a Trunks y lo abraza, Trunks no se mueve un solo milímetro.

Zazli: No te pongas así, creo que me acabo de comportar como la guerrera Kaore que soy.

Zazli abraza con mas fuerza a Trunks que permanece en silencio, unos segundos después, Trunks aparta a Zazli por la fuerza.

Trunks: Déjame en paz, no te perdonaré que te atrevieras a golpearme.

Zazli: ¿Disculpa?... Ooooh ya veo, ya te pusiste malvado.

Zazli suspira y Trunks le da la espalda.

Zazli: Cuando se te quite lo loquito me buscas.

Zazli se va del lugar y se dirige a la cocina ahí se encuentra Bulma donde la dejo antes e igual de confundida. Zazli se sienta frente a Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Que te pasó?

Zazli: Estaba arreglando cuentas con mi noviecito  ^ - ~

Bulma: ¿Y va a seguir con su actitud rara?

Zazli: Me temo que si, pero yo me voy a encargar de dejarlo normal ^ - ^

Bulma: ¿Y que es lo que le pasa?

Zazli: Se puso un poco loquito

Bulma: Pero, ¿por que?

Zazli: No se  ^ ^U  je... je... je... je... - . -U

Bulma: Que extraño.

Zazli: ¿Verdad que si? ¬________¬UUU

**CONTINUARÁ .  .  . **


	22. La batalla primera parte

UNA VISITA DE OTRA DIMENSION

**Por Kaily**

Capitulo 22

La batalla primera parte

Los días comienzan a pasar, convirtiéndose en semanas las cuales se convierten en un mes. Bulma esta tomando el sol en la alberca mientras piensa.

Bulma: Un mes ha pasado y esa mujer de la que tanto hablaron, no ha dado señales de vida; Bra no ha soltado al pobre de Kenshin, lo ha presumido con cuanta amiga y no tan amiga tiene, y el solo le sigue la corriente; Rica se pasa el tiempo jugando con su mascota parlante; Hitomi es la mas normal, aunque la pobre extraña mucho a sus seres queridos; Trunks y Zazli siguen igual de raros, aunque últimamente se muestran mas cariñosos que antes, creo que la timidez de Trunks con las chicas se esta desvaneciendo; el pobre de Goten que se la pasa buscando una oportunidad con Laoni que junto con Vegeta no sale de las montañas. Podría decirse que la vida se volvió en parte normal, con mas integrantes en la familia, pero... normal.

En eso llega Hitomi.

Hitomi: Hola Bulma

Bulma: Hola Hitomi

Hitomi: ¿Bulma, has visto a Zazli?

Bulma: La vi que se fue con Trunks, tan misteriosamente como siempre.

Hitomi: v.v Quería pedirle a Zazli que por favor me regresara a mi casa, yo no le veo el caso estar aquí.

Bulma: En eso estaba pensando últimamente, yo creo que sería bueno que los regresen a su casa. Aunque a Bra no le va a gustar que le quiten a su novio de lujo      ^ ^U

Hitomi: ^ ^ Ay chicas con mucha suerte.

Bulma: Al menos Kenshin no es como Vegeta ¬¬U

Hitomi: ^ ^U je, je... 

En eso la mamá de Bulma llega acompañada por un joven.

Mama de Bulma: Bulma, hija, este lindo muchacho te busca, yo voy por unos pastelillos para el, en un momentito vuelvo, ciao ^ . ^

Bulma se pone de pie y ve confundida al muchacho.

Bulma: Dime, ¿que se te ofrece?.

Muchacho: Hola, mi nombre en K.C., mucho gusto.

Bulma: Mucho gusto, como ya sabes yo soy Bulma, y ella es Hitomi.

Hitomi: Mucho gusto.

K.C.: El gusto es todo mío. ^_^

Bulma & Hitomi: ^_^

K.C.: Bueno, yo me preguntaba, señora Bulma, si le gustaría acompañarme a dar un paseo.

Bulma: ° ; ° ¿eh?... ^ ^U lo siento pero yo tengo pareja.

K.C.: =( pero... pero... al menos por esta vez. El no se va a enterar.

Bulma: ^ ^U Bueno, un paseo no hace daño a nadie, permíteme un momento, voy a cambiarme.

Bulma se va acompañada por Hitomi, K.C. se queda parado ahí, viéndola con una sonrisa en el rostro, de pronto de la casa se escucha salir un grito.

Vegeta: TU NO VAS A NINGUN LADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Y después se ve a Vegeta salir rojo del coraje, seguido por Laoni, Bulma y Hitomi. K.C. permanece parado donde estaba. Cuando llegan Laoni lo ve y sus ojos se abren hasta mas no poder, y sujeta a Vegeta, antes de que este se lance contra K.C.

Vegeta: Suéltame Laoni, es una orden, voy a matar a este insecto.

Laoni: Señor Vegeta: el es K.C., uno de los guerreros Kaore mas despiadados.

Vegeta: ¿Que dices?, ¿y por que demonios se pone a invitar a MI mujer a dar la vuelta?, por mas guerrero Kaore que sea, no le permitiré tocar a lo que MIO.

K.C.: Vaya que es gruñón, es el primer ser base del que tengo noticia sea tan salvaje, por lo regular son seres de corazón puro, bondadoso, guerreros del bien. Este es un total y completo bicho raro, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Vegeta: Grrrrr.

Laoni: Señor Vegeta, recuerde que él es el enemigo, no debe perder los estribos, la pelea va a ser muy dura.

Vegeta se tranquiliza por fin, Laoni lo suela.

Vegeta: Mujer, vete a la casa, llévate a esta niña.

Bulma: Vegeta... cuídate mucho.

Bulma y Hitomi se van a la casa.

K.C.: Laoni, ¿donde es que se encuentra Zazli, la niña consentida de la señora Kaore?

Laoni: No lo se.

K.C.: Bueno, que niña tan escurridiza, la señora Kaore exige su presencia. Bueno, como esa chiquilla no esta, ¿que te parece si jugamos un poco Laoni?

  
Laoni: Yo no estoy para tus jueguitos.

K.C.: Que chica tan aburrida.

Laoni: Idiota

K.C.: Traidora

Trunks y Zazli llegan volando a toda velocidad en ese momento, aterrizando entre K.C. y Laoni.

Zazli: Al fin la señora Kaore decidió que era el momento de atacar.

K.C.: Yo no vine a atacar a menos que sea necesario. Yo he venido por que la señora Kaore quiere que vayas a su presencia inmediatamente.

Zazli: Pues dile que yo no voy a ir nunca mas frente a ella, no pienso ayudarla con sus planes.

K.C.: Te recuerdo que tu le debes lealtad absoluta a la señora Kaore, así como yo se la debo, y así como tu también Laoni, ¿o es que acaso desean ser castigadas?, yo con mucho gusto lo hago.

Zazli: El día que tu logres mover uno solo de mis cabellos, será el día que Laoni le diga que si a Goten.

Laoni: Eso quiere decir que nunca.

Zazli: Creo que utilicé un mal ejemplo, Laoni de un momento a otro le dice que si a Goten, a ver, deja pienso otro ejemplo... ummmm... ah ya se... el día que el señor Vegeta llame al señor Goku por su nombre terrícola, en vez de decirle Kakarotto. ^.^

Todos: ¬¬UUUUUUUUU

K.C.: Deja de hablar incoherencias, y ya vamonos, la señora Kaore espera.

Zazli: Pues ve y dile que se siente.

K.C.: Muy bien, tendré que utilizar la fuerza para llevarte.

K.C. se coloca en posición de ataque, Zazli se queda parada de brazos cruzados viéndolo con una sonrisa despreocupada en los labios. 

Zazli: Oye Laoni, ¿por que no peleas con el y tomas venganza de todas las veces que te medio mato cuando fuiste mandada a castigo con el?

Laoni: ¿Señor Vegeta?

Vegeta: Has lo que quieras.

Laoni: Muy bien.

Laoni se adelanta y se para frente a K.C. que ahora esta parado derecho. Después los dos comienzan a flotar lentamente, y en un dos por tres Laoni desaparece, K.C. se queda sin mover un solo músculo después de diferentes direcciones llegan volando esferas de energía que explotan al contacto con el cuerpo de K.C., unos minutos después la nube de polvo desaparece y K.C. esta sin ningún rasguño justo donde estaba antes, no ha movido un solo músculo, Laoni aparece frente a el nuevamente y se pone en posición de pelea, K.C. la imita, la chica lanza un golpe al pecho de K.C., el cual la imita, chocando ambos golpes al mismo tiempo, saliendo la chica volando hacia atrás y K.C. permanece en donde esta. Laoni detiene su vuelo descontrolado, regresando a toda velocidad con uno de sus puños por delante, K.C. la imita nuevamente, chocando ambos puños, del choque que salen un gran numero de rayos de color amarillo, Laoni lanza su otro puño siendo imitada y un nuevo choque se da, con sus consecutivos rayos amarillos. Los dos combatientes se apartan.

Laoni: ¬¬* Deja de imitarme 

K.C.: ^_^ Creo que la palabra correcta es jugar.

Laoni: Lo que sea deja de hacerlo ¬¬*

K.C.: ^_^ okidoki

Laoni: ¬¬** idiota

K.C.: No entiendo por que la señora Kaore quiere mantener a un par de niñas bobas como lo son tu y Zazli bajo sus ordenes, Zazli tal vez por ser su creación, pero no entiendo por que tu.

Laoni: Créeme que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

K.C.: ¿Acaso no te gusta servir a la señora Kaore?

Laoni: No, es mas, lo odio.

K.C.: Bueno, tu si que eres rara.

Laoni: Los raros son tu, tu señora, y Zazli.

K.C.: Si tu lo dices, pero sigamos con la pelea.

Laoni aparece su espada de fuego, K.C. aparece una espada pero esta es de agua.

K.C.: La espada de fuego no es rival para la espada de agua, ¿piensas pelear con esa?, oooh cierto lo olvidaba... eres tan débil que aun no puedes invocar la espada de agua... =) je, je, je.

Laoni desaparece la espada de fuego, para después aparecer la misma espada que apareció K.C., el cual abre la boca, al igual que Zazli.

K.C. & Zazli: ¿Como hiciste eso?

Laoni: Cosa fácil, no es tan difícil como cierta gente se a encargado de promulgar entre todos los guerreros Kaore.

K.C. & Zazli: No se de que estas hablando, ciertamente si es algo difícil de hacer.

Laoni: Como sea, ahora a pelear.

Laoni se arroja contra K.C. con su espada por delante, enfrascándose ambos en un largo intercambio de ataques y bloqueos, tras los cuales, ambos peleadores se separan de un largo salto, colocándose en posición defensiva, con la respiración agitada con la vista en el otro.

CONTINUARA...


	23. La batalla segunda parte

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por Kaily

Capitulo 23

La batalla segunda parte 

Laoni se arroja contra K.C. con su espada por delante, enfrascándose ambos en un largo intercambio de ataques y bloqueos, tras los cuales, ambos peleadores se separan de un largo salto, colocándose en posición defensiva, con la respiración agitada con la vista en el otro.

K.C.: Vaya que te hiciste fuerte, nunca pensé que al menos me dieras pelea, pero me temo que con eso no me derrotarás.

Laoni: Cierra la boca y pelea.

La espada de Laoni desaparece, y ella se eleva en el aire, K.C. se eleva a la misma altura que ella, quedando frente a frente, Laoni extiende sus brazos a ambos lados acumulando gran cantidad de energía, cuando termina de hacerlo, junta sus manos al frente y formando entre ellas una esfera de energía.

Laoni: Final Flash

Un enorme rayo de energía sale disparado desde las manos de Laoni hasta K.C. que se queda muy confundido ante ese ataque, y para evitar el impacto se cubre con su espada, resiste unos cuantos segundos el ataque, pero la espada se rompe y K.C. recibe de lleno el impacto, y sale volando estrellándose contra el edificio de capsule Corp., traspasando el techo y algunos pisos. Laoni desciende al piso, Zazli se le acerca.

Zazli: Oye ¿y ese ataque de donde lo sacaste?

Vegeta: Yo se lo enseñe.

Zazli: T.T yo lo quiero aprender.

Vegeta: A ti no te lo enseño.

Zazli: T.T ayyy no sea malito, enséñemelo por favor.

Vegeta: No

En eso se escucha un grito salir de Capsule Corp.

Vegeta: Es Bulma, maldición, ese tipo esta en la casa.

Vegeta sale disparado hasta capsule Corp. volando y entrando por el agujero que antes hizo K.C. y ahí encuentra a Bulma acorralada entre K.C. y una de las paredes, en ese momento K.C. sorpresivamente la besa, la sujeta de la cintura y la pega contra su cuerpo, Bulma trata de soltarse, pero ante la fuerza de K.C. no puede hacer nada, y Vegeta, esta parado ahí viendo, con una gran expresión de rabia en el rostro, su Ki explota y sin pensarlo lanza un ataque de energía contra K.C. este al sentir el ataque, aun abrazando a Bulma sale volando por el agujero en el techo. Vegeta lo sigue.

K.C.: Oye, ¿eres tonto o que?, casi la lastimas.

Vegeta: Suéltala en este preciso instante.

K.C.: No quiero, ella me gusta y me la voy a quedar.

Bulma: Ya suéltame idiota, y tu Vegeta, has algo como lo que hiciste hace un momento y si me salvo te mato yo misma, y ya quítame a este loco de encima.

Vegeta: Suéltala inmediatamente

K.C.: No

K.C. nuevamente besa a Bulma, Vegeta se enfurece y se lanza contra K.C., que lo esquiva y sonríe burlón.

K.C.: No puedes atraparme, y si me atacas la lastimas a ella, je, je. No puedes hacer nada, ya te la quite =P

Vegeta: Cierra la boca, Laoni ven aquí.

Laoni llega junto a Vegeta.

Vegeta: Encárgate de poner a salvo a Bulma para encargarme de esta sabandija.

Laoni: Como usted diga.

Laoni desaparece y aparece detrás de K.C. sujetándolo por el cuello.

Laoni: La sueltas o te rompo el cuello.

K.C.: Argh, suéltame... ¿que no ves… que tengo a Bulma en mi poder?

Laoni: Ya lo se.

Laoni aprieta mas fuerte el cuello de K.C., el cual comienza a faltarle el aire, y a perder sus fuerzas, hasta que suelta a Bulma la cual cae, Laoni suelta a K.C. y volando a toda velocidad atrapa a Bulma. Vegeta en ese momento se lanza contra K.C. y le da un golpe en el estomago. K.C. se sujeta del estomago, y trata de tomar aire, para tomar fuerzas y responder al ataque de Vegeta, pero este no le da tiempo ya que lo golpea en la espalda lanzándolo contra el piso, haciendo un enorme agujero, donde esta K.C. Vegeta, en cuestión de segundos prepara un Final flash y lo lanza contra K.C. que se queda tirado sin fuerzas y recibe el ataque. Cuando la explosión pasa, K.C. esta semiinconsciente.

K.C.: La señora... Kaore... se va a enojar... T.T me va a castigar...

Vegeta desciende hasta el suelo y se para a orillas del cráter y mira molesto a K.C.

Vegeta: Eso te pasa por meterte con lo que es mío.

Bulma: ¬_¬U ¿cómo que lo tuyo?, ni que fuera cosa.

Vegeta: Mejor cierra la boca, que yo no te vi hacer mucho por quitártelo de encima.

Bulma: ( ¿qué dices?, que no haya podido hacer nada es una cosa muy diferente a que no quisiera hacerlo, además, eso no hubiera sucedido, si no lo hubieras dejado tanto tiempo dentro de Capsule ©, dándole tiempo a que me atrapara.

Vegeta: Después hablaremos, ahora no es el momento.

En eso salen de la casa, Hitomi, Kenshin, Rika, Rinamon y Bra.

Bra: Mamá, ¿estas bien?

Bulma: Si, Laoni me ayudó.

Bra: Que bueno.

Kenshin: ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?, ¿quién era ese tipo?

Zazli: El perrito faldero de la señora Kaore.

Vegeta: ¿Qué no eras tu su perrito faldero?.

Zazli: ( Óigame no, yo no soy ningún perrito faldero

Vegeta: Oh, es cierto, eres un pajarraco, la cotorra de esa tipa, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Zazli: ( Grrrr.

Trunks: Zazli ya cálmate

Zazli: Claro que no, ahora mismo me encargo de... de... No puede ser.

En ese momento se abre un portal de color amarillo, del cual sale Kaore sonriendo ampliamente.

Kaore: Hola, tanto tiempo sin verlos.

Zazli: ¿Qué?... ¿qué?...

Kaore: ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, pues vine a cumplir con algo que hace muchos años estuve esperando.

Zazli: No voy a permitir que se lleve a los seres base, para hacer lo que sea que quiere hacer, no me explico como es que usted quiere hacer algo que tenga como consecuencia la destrucción de la mitad de las dimensiones.

Kaore: Te recuerdo que todas las dimensiones, yo las hice y puedo hacer con ellas lo que me plazca.

Zazli: Pero destruirlas con todos los seres vivos es algo muy malo.

Kaore: ¿Y eso que?

Zazli: ¿Cómo que y eso que?, usted es protege las dimensiones, por eso nos creo a los guerreros Kaore, ¿y ahora quiere destruir la mitad de las dimensiones?

Kaore: Tu lo acabas de decir, yo los cree para cuidar de las dimensiones, proteger es su labor, no la mía, yo hago lo que yo quiero, ya sea bueno o malo.

Zazli: Pues yo me dedicaré a hacer para lo que fui creada, proteger las dimensiones.

Kaore: Exacto, ese fue el motivo de tu creación, ser la heroína interdimensional. ^^

Zazli: ¿Entonces me creo para que me opusiera a usted?

Kaore: No precisamente, pero ahora que tengo la determinación de hacer mal, tu con tu papel de heroína debes ponerte en mi contra.

Zazli. Ni quien la entienda.

Trunks: ¿Por qué quieres destruir todas las dimensiones?.

Kaore: Por que he sido bondadosa durante mucho tiempo y ya me he aburrido, ahora pienso ser malvada.

K.C. en ese momento se recupera y de un salto sale del agujero, va hasta Kaore y se arrodilla frente a ella.

K.C.: Señora Kaore, discúlpeme, le he fallado.

Kaore: Ya lo se, no te preocupes K.C., fallándome a mi hiciste bien a ellos, tu eres un guerrero Kaore, tu labor es estar del lado de ellos.

K.C.: ¿Qué?, No... claro que no... yo soy un guerrero Kaore, un guerrero elegido para servirla a usted.

Zazli: No seas estúpido, la señora Kaore ya no es bondadosa como lo era antes, ahora su intención es exterminar...

K.C.: No me interesa, yo siempre le seré fiel, ya sean malas o buenas sus intenciones.

Zazli: Muy bien, estas ahora oficialmente del lado de los villanos, y déjame te cuento que los buenos siempre ganan, y nosotros somos los buenos.

K.C.: Los buenos para nada.

Zazli: ¬____¬U  

Vegeta: Déjense de estupideces, si vamos a pelear, comencemos ya, Bulma, Bra y ustedes chicos raros, váyanse de este lugar.

Rika: No, yo aquí me quedo, Rinamon y yo podremos pelear.

Kenshin: Yo también puedo ayudar.

Bra: Yo también, recuerda papi que yo también soy una guerrera Kaore.

Vegeta: Hagan lo que les digo, ustedes no podrán manejar una pelea así.

Zazli: El señor Vegeta tiene razón, aunque Kenshin podría ser muy útil, pero como no quiero que le pase nada pues también te vas, anda, así cuidas a las chicas, ellas necesitan de un hombre que las cuide.

Kenshin: ¿Oro?

Zazli: Que oro ni que ocho cuartos, ándale vete con ellas, las cuidas y te cuidas tu también, que si no Kaoru se va a molestar mucho, recuerda que le prometiste que volverías.

Bra: ¿Kaoru?, ( ¿Quien es Kaoru?

Kenshin: Ehhhh... Kaoru-dono es... ummm... una amiga ^^U

Bra: ( No te creo, ¿que acaso ella es tu novia?, cobarde, me engañaste, tenias novia T.T, papá pégale una golpiza.

Laoni: Ya váyanse de aquí, luego arreglan sus problemas, suponiendo que no sea el día de nuestra muerte.

Kenshin: Muy bien, es hora de irnos.

Kenshin, Bra, Bulma, Hitomi, Rika y Rinamon, se van corriendo del lugar, y en eso llegan volando a toda velocidad Goku, Goten y Gohan.

Gohan: Sentimos el ki de Vegeta explotar, ¿qué sucedió?

Trunks: Que la pelea ah comenzado

Goku: ¿La pelea?, que emoción, vamos a pelear 8D~~~

Goten corre junto a Laoni.

Goten: Laoni, ¿estas bien?

Laoni: Mejor vete, tu no puedes hacer nada, eres un debilucho inútil

Trunks: Laoni, no seas tan cruel, ya déjalo en paz, no tienes por que tratarlo así, el solo se preocupa por ti, no te hace ninguna daño.

Laoni no contesta a Trunks y mira hacia otro lado molesta cruzando los brazos.

Kaore: Laoni, tienes un enamorado, vaya que has aprovechado el tiempo por aquí. 

Laoni: Eso es algo sin importancia.

Goten: ¿Quién es ella?

Laoni: La gran señora Kaore

Goten: ¿Ella es?

Zazli: Si. Gohan; Kenshin, Bulma y las demás se fueron, por favor ve a cuidarlos, aunque Kenshin esta con ellas, no creo que sea suficiente, el objetivo de la señora Kaore es atrapar a Kenshin, Rika y Hitomi, te los encargo.

Gohan: Esta bien.

Gohan se va volando a toda velocidad.

Goku: ¿Y con quien vamos a pelear?

Kaore: Conmigo

Goku: =( ¿con usted señora?, ¿sabe pelear?, no creo que sea muy fuerte.

Una gran corriente de viento sale disparada desde Kaore hasta Goku y lo manda a volar unos metros, la ráfaga desaparece y Goku logra detenerse. Kaore permanece sin moverse y sonriendo. Goku regresa a donde estaba.

Goku: Vaya, es muy fuerte.

Zazli: No tiene ni la mas remota idea señor Goku.

Goku: Pues la verdad no, por que no puedo sentir su Ki.

Vegeta: Jumph, no servirás de mucho en esta pelea Kakarotto.

Goku: ¿Tu crees Vegeta?

Vegeta: No lo creo, lo sé.

Kaore: Muy bien, quien peleará primero.

Vegeta: Laoni, tu y yo vamos primero.

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	24. La batalla tercera parte

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por Kaily

Capitulo 24

La batalla tercera parte 

Kaore: No, no, no, no. Yo vine aquí a pelear, pero no con todos ustedes, yo vine a pelear con Zazli

Vegeta: Pues no me importa, yo he decidido que pelearé contigo, así que pelearemos.

Kaore: Yo no quiero perder mi tiempo, Zazli, vamos a pelear.

Vegeta: No, yo quiero pelear.

Vegeta se arroja contra Kaore, acompañado de Laoni, los dos lanzan una patada al mismo tiempo a Kaore, la cual desaparece y aparece detrás de ellos dándoles la espalda. Vegeta y Laoni, lanzan una patada a la vez que giran, golpeando a Kaore, la cual sale volando, pero antes de caer se detiene en el aire, y comienza a flotar a unos cuantos centímetros del piso. Kaore gira volteando a ver a Vegeta y Laoni.

Kaore: Parece que su entrenamiento fue un poco útil, por lo menos aprendieron a coordinarse, ¿pero de que les sirve coordinarse, si no pueden igualar mi poder?

Kaore eleva su mano y con su dedo índice señala a Vegeta y Laoni, de la nada una serie de explosiones golpean a Vegeta y Laoni, Kaore eleva su mano al cielo y una esfera de energía aparece sobre ellos y se impacta contra ellos, provocando una inmensa explosión, una enorme nube de polvo se crea después de la explosión, cuando esta desaparece, se ve como Vegeta y Laoni caen al suelo casi inconscientes y tremendamente golpeados. Trunks corre junto a Vegeta y Goten con Laoni, tratando de hacerlos reaccionar.

Kaore: No podrán despertarlos, ellos no están desmayados por los golpes, yo los tengo bajo mi poder

Vegeta y Laoni, se ponen de pie.

Trunks: Papá, ¿estas bien?

Vegeta: ....

Goten: ¿Laoni?

Laoni: ....

Vegeta ataca a Trunks, el cual lo esquiva a duras penas, lo mismo sucede con Laoni, que ataca a Goten, mientras este, mas difícilmente escapa de los ataques.

Kaore: Ahora que tus amigos están ocupados, nosotros podremos arreglar lo nuestro. Zazli sin decir palabra, desaparece y aparece detrás de Laoni, le da un golpe en el cuello y la deja inconsciente, haciendo después lo mismo con Vegeta.

Zazli: Goten llévatelos, Trunks y yo nos encargaremos de la situación.

Goten: ¿Estas segura?

Zazli: Si

Goten: Esta bien, los llevaré a donde están los demás, cuídense.

Trunks: Gracias.

En eso Laoni despierta.

Laoni: Zazli, esta vez si te pasaste.

Zazli: OO° ¿Laoni?

Laoni: Si, arruinaste nuestro plan, el señor Vegeta y Yo queríamos atacar por sorpresa, cuando tu llegaste a dejarnos inconscientes.

Zazli: Oops ^^UUUUUU

Laoni va junto a Vegeta y emplea su magia curativa, Vegeta despierta, molesto va frente a Zazli.

Vegeta: Estúpida cotorra, echaste a perder nuestro plan.

Zazli: Yo no se que se carga usted en mi contra pero ya déjeme en paz.

Vegeta: Me traigo que yo se que tu fuiste la que tenía capturada a Bra, por ordenes de esta vieja imbecil, y según me dijo Bra, no la trataste muy bien.

Zazli: ^^UUUU Je, je, je, je, je... es que yo estaba cumpliendo con mi deber, yo no sabía que era su bebé a quien estaba entrenando.

Vegeta: Pero bien que te quedaste con el pico cerrado, tan cotorra que eres y ahora no dijiste nada.

Zazli: T.T Es que ya sabía que se iba a enojar conmigo T^T snif.

Vegeta: Patrañas, y tu mujer loca, es hora de pelear.

Vegeta y Laoni se lanzan nuevamente al ataque, pero chocan con un campo de energía que se forma alrededor de Kaore.

Kaore: Les dije que por mas coordinación que tengan, jamás igualarán mi poder.

En eso un ataque sale volando a toda velocidad en dirección a Kaore, pero el campo de fuerza nuevamente aparece y no recibe ningún daño.

Goku: Se olvidaron de mi, yo también estoy aquí para pelear.

Vegeta: No, tu aquí estas para estorbar, como siempre.

Goku: Bueno, pues a estorbar se ha dicho.

Goku se transforma en súper saiyajin y ataca a Kaore, la cual solo lo ve sin moverse un solo milímetro, cuando Goku lanza su ataque, es interceptado por K.C.

K.C.: Veo que también se olvidaron de mi.

K.C. da un golpe a Goku en el rostro lanzándolo contra las pared de capsule ©, donde queda incrustado, Goku después de quejarse un poco se libera de la pared y se sacude el polvo.

Goku: Esto se pondrá interesante.

Goku comienza a generar energía transformándose en súper saiyajin 2, y después lanzándose al ataque contra K.C., que lo espera. Mientras tanto, Kaore observa de reojo a Goku y K.C.

Kaore: Que bueno que se divierten, esta va a ser su ultima pelea, pobrecitos.

Zazli: ¿Pretendes matar a K.C.?

Kaore: Si

Zazli: ¿Por qué?, si el es un sirviente muy fiel, el la adora y es capaz de hacer todo por usted.

Kaore: Lo se, es capaz hasta de morir por mi.

Zazli: Pero eso no es razón para que lo mate.

Kaore: Yo no necesito tener una razón para actuar, yo solo hago lo que deseo.

Zazli: Trunks, es hora de hacerlo

Trunks: Esta bien

Zazli: Te lo encargo mucho, debes derrotarla.

Vegeta: ¿De que estas hablando cotorra loca?

Zazli: Usted solo vea. 

Zazli se para frente a Trunks, extiende sus brazos a ambos lados. Un gran numero de pequeñas luces blancas comienzan a salir de su cuerpo y girar a su alrededor.

Zazli: Teo...

Trunks: Kan...

Las luces que giraban alrededor de Zazli vuelan hasta Trunks entrando a su cuerpo. Zazli cae inconsciente. Trunks comienza a flotar con una energía blanca rodeando todo su cuerpo.

Trunks: Ahora, a pelear.

La voz de Trunks suena revuelta con la de Zazli.

Vegeta: ¿Qué hicieron?

Trunks: Utilizamos una técnica de nombre Teokan.

Vegeta: Sus voces, suenan como si hicieran la fusión.

Trunks: El espíritu de Zazli entro en mi cuerpo, ahora nuestras almas son una.

Kaore: ¿Con que el Teokan?, muy listo de tu parte Zazli, sabes que puedo tomar control de tu cuerpo, pero no de tu alma, uniéndote al alma de ese chico podrás pelear libremente, pero yo aun tengo una carta mas por jugar.

Trunks y Zazli: ¿Qué carta?

Kaore: Ahora verás.

Trunks se lanza al ataque pero a un metro de distancia de Kaore, se detiene en el aire, quedándose congelado.

Kaore: Dime Zazli que haras si en vez de atacarte a ti, ataco a Trunks, te recuerdo que a el ya lo puedo controlar, el fue uno de mis guerreros

Trunks Y Zazli: Eso no puede ser

Kaore: Si puede ser, y ahora Zazli, ¿seguirás en el cuerpo del chico para pelear, dejándolo a el a mi merced?, por que aunque no puedo controlar tu cuerpo, tu tampoco puedes utilizar gran parte de tu poder.

Trunks se transforma en super saiyajin, con un aura roja a su alrededor, recuperando la movilidad.

Trunks Y Zazli: No será tan facil dominarnos

Kaore: ^^ ¿crees que puedes lograr derrotarme?

Trunks y Zazli: Si

Kaore: Anda, haslo entonces

Trunks se lanza contra Kaore que se queda inmóvil, nuevamente un campo de fuerza detiene el ataque de Trunks.

Kaore: Espero que ya entiendan que no pueden derrotarme

Trunks y Zazli: Nunca nos rendiremos.

Una espada aparece frente a Trunks, que la toma y nuevamente se lanza al ataque golpeando el campo de fuerza, el cual poco a poco empieza a debilitarse.

Trunks y Zazli: Un poco mas, y conseguiré atravesar este tonto campo de fuerza

Kaore: Eso es lo que tu crees

El campo de fuerza se hace mas grande de golpe y lanza a Trunks por los cielos, recuperando después el equilibrio en el aire.

Kaore: Ya me canse de este jueguito

Con su mano derecha extendida hacia el frente en dirección a Trunks, Kaore acumula energía, rayos de diferentes colores aparecen a su alrededor, una fuerte corriente de aire se crea, el cielo es cubierto por miles de nubes, dejando el lugar solamente iluminado por la energía de Kaore, un vacío completamente negro se crea alrededor de Trunks, el cual comienza a gritar de dolor sujetándose la cabeza. Después de unos minutos de gritar sin cesar pierde el super saiyajin, una energía blanca sale de su cuerpo, la cual va hasta el cuerpo de Zazli, la cual recupera el conocimiento eh inmediatamente voltea muy preocupada hacia Trunks, el cual ahora se encuentra incosciente flotando en el vacío, el cual lo encierra formando una esfera, la cual explota estruendosamente. Todo vuelve a la normalidad, el aura de Kaore y las nubes en el cielo desaparecen, la explosión desaparece, y el cuerpo de Trunks cae al suelo. Zazli corre hasta el, se arrodilla junto a el.

Zazli: Trunks, ¿estas bien?, reacciona.

Trunks no responde. Zazli se abraza a él llorando.

Kaore: Ahora; Vegeta, Goku, K.C. y Laoni.

Alrededor de Kaore se forman 4 enormes esferas de energía, las cuales giran alrededor de Kaore, salen disparadas al cielo, y después se dispersan en diferentes direcciones, impactando una en K.C. primeramente, la segunda en Goku, la tercera en Vegeta y la cuarta en Laoni, las cuatro teniendo como resultado una explosión después de la cual el cuerpo de cada uno de los atacados cae muy mal herido al suelo, Vegeta y Laoni, aun conscientes tratan de ponerse de pie.

Zazli: Esto no puede ser, lo hiciste.

Zazli sorpresivamente se pone de pie dejando a Trunks en el suelo.

Zazli: MATASTE A TRUNKS 

Después de este grito Zazli libera una gran cantidad de energía en una gran exposición, la cual al acabarse deja ver a Zazli con una mirada de odio en los ojos y sus alas en su espalda.

CONTINUARÁ . . . 


	25. El final de una diosa

Una visita de otra dimensión 

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 25: El final de una diosa

Zazli: Lo mataste, eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

Un gran numero de luces blancas cubren el cuerpo de Zazli, ella desaparece, y las luces salen disparadas contra Kaore en forma de rayo, chocando contra el campo de fuerza de Kaore, pero esta vez el campo se rompe cual si fuera de cristal y el rayo de energía impacta contra el pecho de Kaore y después de unos segundos la atraviesa y sale por el otro lado, convirtiéndose después en Zazli. Kaore cae al suelo de rodillas.

Kaore: Ya estas completa mi niña, encontraste tu ultimo elemento y completaste tu formación.

Kaore lleva su mano a su pecho y con la otra se detiene para no caer completamente al suelo, mientras respira agitadamente. Zazli se gira y la mira.

Zazli: ¿Qué dijiste?

Kaore se sienta en el suelo con sus manos sobre su pecho.

Kaore: Ya completaste tu formación, al  encontrar tu ultimo elemento, tardaste mucho en encontrarlo.

Zazli: No te entiendo nada explícate.

Kaore: Tu eres un ser mágico creado por mi para tomar mi lugar.

Zazli: ¿Qué?

Kaore: Así es, desde el momento que te cree, tu propósito siempre fue que llegarás a tomar mi lugar, durante todos estos años me dedique a tu formación, necesitabas aprender muchos elementos de la vida para conseguir tu entero desarrollo, para enseñarte puse ante ti miles de personas de diferentes dimensiones...

Zazli: ¿Los guerreros Kaore?

Kaore: Así es, todos y cada uno de ellos tendría que enseñarte algo, los últimos fueron K.C., Bra y Trunks.

Zazli: ¿Cada uno me enseño algo?

Kaore: K.C. te mostró la lealtad, Bra te mostró el orgullo, y el ultimo, el Trunks, el te enseño el amor y el dolor.

Zazli: Si, pero ahora esta muerto.

Kaore: No por mucho tiempo, si utilizas mi ultimo regalo.

Zazli: ¿Ultimo regalo?

Una pequeña esfera luminosa de color azul aparece frente a Zazli.

Kaore: Toma esa esfera, es mi ultimo regalo, se que te gustará mucho, solo debes ponerla en la frente de tu amado Trunks y la esfera hará el resto.

Zazli: No me diga que esto va ah.

Kaore: Compruébalo tu misma

Zazli corre hasta Trunks haciendo lo dicho por Kaore, la esfera entra al cuerpo de Trunks y este lentamente comienza a respirar y moverse, hasta abrir los ojos.

Trunks: Me duele todo

Zazli llorando abraza a Trunks y el cual comienza a revolcarse entre sus brazos.

Trunks: No, ay... Zazli, me duele, auch... no me aprietes tan fuerte, aaah... deja de apretarme... tranquila... Zazli... Ni que hubiera estado muerto...

Zazli suelta a Trunks y lo ve molesta.

Zazli: Eso precisamente, estuviste muerto.

Trunks: ¿En serio?, que raro, nunca llegue con enma

Kaore: Tu alma había sido enviada a otro lugar, un lugar que no es administrado por enma

Zazli cura las heridas de Trunks, este se sienta y Zazli se le queda viendo, sin quitarle la vista de encima, poniendo nervioso a Trunks.

Trunks: ¿Qué sucede Zazli?

Zazli: ¿Ahora si te puedo abrazar?

Trunks: X) eeeh, si claro

Zazli se arroja sobre Trunks y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, casi lo deja sin aire ^^U

Laoni se acerca al lugar ya sin heridas, acompañada de Vegeta, y se para frente a Kaore, la mira con recelo.

Laoni: ¿Todo lo que nos has hecho a los guerreros Kaore solo fue para enseñarle las cosas de la vida a tu estúpida creación?

Kaore baja la cabeza.

Kaore: Si

Laoni: Sabes perfectamente todo el dolor que causaste, ¿en que pensabas?

Kaore: Solo puedo decir lo siento, en especial a ti querida Laoni, fuiste a quien mas le quite, y aun no sabes cuanto.

Laoni: Siempre te he odiado, lo sabes perfectamente, nunca te perdonaré el que me hallas quitado mi libertad.

Una espada aparece en la mano de Laoni, quien la levanta al cielo y cuando esta descendía para dar el golpe final a Kaore es detenida por K.C. que todo golpeado se interpone con su espada en la mano.

K.C.: No te permitiré que dañes a la señora Kaore

La espada de Laoni desaparece y ella se cruza de brazos, da media vuelta.

Laoni: Sigues tan estúpidamente fiel, nunca te entenderé.

K.C.: ¿Qué quieres que haga?, así soy yo. ^^

Zazli suelta a Trunks y va hasta Kaore.

Zazli: Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿qué fue lo que me enseñó Laoni?

Kaore: Ella no fue convertida en guerrero Kaore para eso, ella es un caso especial, algo que espero no pase a mayores, espero no haber hecho mal con ella.

Kaore cae de espaldas al suelo, K.C. corre y la sujeta entre sus brazos.

K.C.: No se preocupe mi ama, yo la voy a curar, ya verá que se pone muy bien y...

Kaore: No K.C., esto así debe ser.

K.C.: ¿Por qué?, yo no quiero que muera.

Kaore: ^^ Lo siento, pero yo debo morir, al igual que Kaori, Zazli, te encargo que... que cuando Kaori aparezca tu la mates, ella debe morir.

Zazli: ¿Quién es Kaori?, ¿por qué tengo que matarla?

Kaore: Kaori es mi hermana gemela... ambas formamos la existencia divina, yo soy el bien, y ella es el mal, ella quiere dominar todo, y yo no puedo hacerle nada a ella, así como ella no puede hacerme nada a mi, solamente otro ser puede lograr hacernos daño, pero ¿quién podría destruirnos?, no había nadie, así que cree a Zazli, y durante siglos me dedique a su formación, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, o quien tuviera que dañar, el destino de todo cuanto existe está en juego, y ahora que Zazli tiene el poder suficiente para acabar conmigo, podrá detener a mi hermana.

Laoni: Yo lo que quiero saber es sobre lo que dijiste de mi, ¿qué es lo que esperas no pase a mayores?

Kaore: En el instante que yo muera tu volverás a ser quien eras, mi hechizo sobre tu ser desaparecerá, cuando eso suceda comprenderás todo.

Kaore lentamente comienza a desaparecer.

Kaore: Zazli, te encargo que cuides muy bien de Laoni, que derrotes a mi hermana.

Zazli: Oiga, pero y ¿como es su hermana?

Kaore: Ella es idéntica a mi, la única diferencia es el color de cabello, la reconocerás cuando la veas

Kaore a desaparecido casi por completo.

Kaore: Hazme un favor, pide disculpas de mi parte a todos los guerreros Kaore y diles que ahora son libres, y tu Laoni, espero algún día me perdones.

Laoni: Eso nunca.

Kaore cierra los ojos y desaparece por completo. Laoni cierra los ojos y  comienza a flotar en el aire, ante la confusión de todos los presentes. Su cabello comienza a crecer y cambiar de color, su rostro también cambia, su vestimenta desparece y en su lugar aparece una diferencia, energía comienza a llegar de diferentes partes del cielo y entra al cuerpo de Laoni. La transformación termina y Laoni abre los ojos, y ve a todos los presente.

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	26. ¿Quien es Laoni?

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 26

¿Quién es Laoni?

Laoni ve a todos los presentes, los cuales a su vez la ven a ella. Laoni baja al suelo camina y se para frente a Zazli, le sonríe a lo que Zazli se sorprende mucho.

Zazli: OO° Laoni, estas toda cambiada, ahora hasta sonríes

Laoni abraza a Zazli.

Zazli: Oye, ¿qué tienes?

Laoni se aparta un poco aun abrazando a Zazli, viéndola con la misma sonrisa en el rostro.

Laoni: Estoy feliz primita.

Zazli se quita a Laoni de encima.

Zazli: Ahora si que estas loca, ¿por qué me dices primita?

Laoni: Por que lo soy, la señora Kaori fue quien me creo, y a ti la señora Kaore, eso significa que somos primas, ¿no es maravilloso?

Zazli: ¿Tu fuiste creada por Kaori la hermana de la señora Kaore?, OO°

Laoni: Sipo ^^

Zazli: Entonces tu eres de los malos

Laoni: No

Laoni se pone triste.

Laoni: Mi creadora, la señora Kaori es malvada, al crearme su intención era crear un ser maligno, pero se equivoco y salí yo, ella no me quiso por ser su mas grande error, y la señora Kaore me atrapo cuando yo escape de mi creadora, después de eso bloqueo mi conciencia dejándome encerrada, consciente de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor pero sin posibilidad de actuar libremente.

Zazli: ¿Entonces eres de los buenos?

Laoni: Así es.

Trunks: ¿Y ahora que haremos?

Zazli: No se

Laoni: Pues esperar a que aparezca la señora Kaori para destruirla de una vez por todas.

Zazli: ¬___¬ Pues ni tan buena, mira, hasta quieres matar a tu mamá.

Laoni: Si por mi fuera yo la dejo viva, pero... toda la vida que destruiría... no puedo dejarla seguir

Vegeta: Eso ya lo veremos después, ahora hay que ir por los demás.

Zazli: Señor Goku, ¿por qué no.... OO me olvide del señor Goku, ¿dónde está?

Vegeta: Kakarotto esta tirado inconsciente, el muy idiota tiene rato así

Zazli: ^^U ay, ya no me acordaba de él, iré a curarlos.

Laoni: Yo voy por los demás ya vuelvo.

Laoni da un salto y sale volando a toda velocidad sin dar tiempo a nadie de reaccionar.

Trunks: Lleva prisa

Vegeta: Trunks síguela, los que están allá no la conocen con esa apariencia

Trunks: Es cierto

Trunks sale volando a toda velocidad para dar alcance a Laoni. Mientras tanto, en un bosque cercano a capsule ©, Laoni aterriza y ve hacia todos lados, el bosque se ve completamente solo.

Laoni: Oye Gohan, ¿dónde andas metido?, no te escondas, ya sal, Kenshi, Rika, Hitomi, bichito de Rika, Bulma, salgan.

Gohan aparece de atrás de un árbol.

Laoni: Ah mira, hasta que saliste, ¿por qué te escondías?

Gohan: ¿Quién eres tu?

Laoni: ¿Cómo que quien soy?

Gohan: ¿Quién eres?, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones?

Laoni: Oye, soy yo, Laoni, ¿qué no me reconoces?

Gohan: ¿Laoni?, tu no eres Laoni.

Laoni: Claro que soy Laoni, ¿y donde están los demás?, te dijeron que los cuidaras, ¿qué ya los perdiste?

Gohan: Ellos están a salvo, déjate de juegos y dime quien eres.

Laoni: Ya te lo dije, soy Laoni.

Gohan: ¿Crees que puedes engañarme?

De entre los árboles sale Kenshin, camina hasta Gohan parándose junto a el, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Kenshin: Hola.

Laoni: Hola, tu si sabes quien soy, ¿verdad?

Kenshin: Claro Laoni, tu lindo color de ojos te delata

Laoni: X) Ay que lindo eres

Kenshin: ^^

Gohan: Tu no eres Laoni, tu voz, tu aspecto, tu actitud, son completamente diferentes.

Laoni: Es que tu tratas de identificarme por la identidad falsa que me fue impuesta.

Gohan y Kenshin: ¿Qué?

Laoni: ^^U Es todo un lío mareador, verán, esta es mi verdadera forma, la otra que ustedes conocían fue creada por medio de un hechizo hecho por la señora Kaore para mantenerme prisionera, pero cuando ella murió, el hechizo se rompió.

Gohan: ¿Qué dijiste?, ¿esa mujer está muerta?

Laoni: Sip, Zazli la derroto, pero la pobre señora murió.

Gohan: Vaya que ha sucedido mucho

Trunks llega en ese momento.

Trunks: Al fin llego, Laoni te viniste tan aprisa que no diste tiempo a decirte que nadie de ellos te conoce con esa nueva apariencia.

Laoni: Si ya me di cuenta, aunque Kenshin me identifico, por el lindo color de mis ojos X)

Trunks: ¿Uh?, ¿lindo color de ojos?, oye Laoni si Goten escucha eso se pone verde de coraje.

Laoni: Oye hablando de Goten, ¿dónde está?

Trunks: Eh, a ver deja me acuerdo, debe estar en la Capsule ©, según recuerdo el estuvo allí todo el tiempo, que raro que no dijera ni hiciera nada, mas con lo de tu transformación.

Laoni: Si, que raro.

Gohan: Muy bien, ahora que todo está arreglado, OIGAN CHICAS, YA PUEDEN SALIR

De arriba de un árbol bajan Rika y su bichito, de atrás de una roca salen Bulma y Hitomi, finalmente Bra sale de entre unos arbustos.

Bulma: ¿Ya todo está bien?, ¿cómo están todos?

Trunks: Todos están bien, no se preocupen ^^

Bulma: Que alivio, muy bien, vamos de regreso a casa ya estoy cansada.

Mas tarde, todos los que estaban en el bosque llegan a capsule ©, donde son recibidos por sus amigos y encontrando un gran desastre.

Bulma: T.T Mi casa esta toda destruida

Vegeta: De que te quejas mujer, no tardan ni dos semanas en dejarla como nueva.

Bulma: Claro, con todo el dinero que tengo.

Mas tarde en la sala de entrenamiento Vegeta da de golpes al aire, cuando Laoni entra al lugar, este se detiene.

Laoni: Señor Vegeta, ¿ha visto a Goten?

Vegeta: ¿Al estúpido hijo, del estúpido de Kakarotto?

Laoni: Si, ese.

Vegeta: No, ¿tu que quieres con ese?

Laoni: Me parece raro que no ande rondando por aquí, tiene rato que nadie lo ve, a media pelea desapareció, es muy extraño.

Vegeta: Todo lo que tenga que ver con esa sabandija es muy extraño, así déjalo, ya aparecerá para rogarte otro poco

Laoni: Lo iré a buscar, tengo algunas cosillas que hablar con él.

Vegeta: ¿Por fin se lo vas a decir?

Laoni: Creo que se lo merece, fui bastante cruel.

Vegeta: Tu forma de ser sigue siendo la misma, no has cambiado en absoluto, tu siempre has tenido conciencia de quien eras, ¿no es así?

Laoni: Si

Vegeta: ¿Por qué actuabas como chica ruda?

Laoni: Como guerrera Kaore, fui forzada a crear una forma de ser, fui formada de una manera muy dura, Kaore parecía que quería hacerme malvada, y yo sin otra opción tuve que tomar todas esas actitudes frias y despiadadas, yo creía que jamás tendría de nuevo mi libertad.

Vegeta: Todo eso de tus pensamientos suprimidos, ¿para que fue?

Laoni: Así no tendría que dar mayores explicaciones, pero ahora me voy a buscar a Goten.

Vegeta: ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?, te recuerdo que esa sabandija es igual de estúpida que su padre.

Laoni: Los inconvenientes del amor, uno se enamora de quien menos piensa.

Vegeta: ¿Y me lo dices a mi?, yo soy claro ejemplo de eso v.v

Laoni: ^^ bueno, yo me retiro, con su permiso.

Laoni sale de la cámara de gravedad y se va volando en busca de Goten.

CONTINUARÁ . . . 


	27. ¿Donde estas Goten?

Una visita de otra dimensión Por: Kaily 

Capitulo 27

¿Dónde estas Goten?

Laoni vuela a toda velocidad sobre el interminable mar.

Laoni: Ahora que ya no soy guerrera Kaore, se esconde, así no puedo encontrarlo, detecto muchos ki, ¿pero como saber cual es el de el?, de haber sabido que se escondería, hubiera preguntado como es esto del ki.

Laoni de pronto se detuvo, viendo hacia el mar se quedo flotando.

Laoni: ¿Si yo fuera Goten donde iría?... ummm... una heladería, una disco, el cine, el lago... esos lugares menciono cuando fue la cita, pero hay muchos por todo el planeta... ¿qué pudo hacer?... ya se, primero iré a las partes que me llevo, si no iré hasta su casa y ahí me quedaré a esperarlo a ver a que hora llega.

Un rato después, Laoni aterriza en medio de ciudad Satán, frente la mirada asombrada de algunos, y gran terror de otros. Laoni ignorándolos sigue caminando  hasta toparse con una heladería, a la cual entra y se encuentra con la mirada de todos los ahí presentes, una mesera se le acerca.

Mesera: Bienvenida, ¿qué gustas tomar?

Laoni: ¿Eh?, no nada, solo venía a buscar a alguien, pero no lo veo por ningún lado, ¿pero por que todo mundo me ve tan raro?.

Mesera:  ¿Por donde quieres que comience? ^^U

Laoni: Ya dímelo

Mesera: Primero, no traes zapatos, tu ropa es muy rara, y ni que decir de que deja poco a la imaginación ^^U

Laoni: Tonterías, yo me voy.

Mesera: Que te vaya bien, pero yo te recomendaría cambiarte de ropa. ^^

Laoni: No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías, adiós

Mesera: Bueno, tu sabes lo que haces

Laoni sale del lugar y se va de ahí volando, después de mucho buscar por toda la ciudad, se va de ahí volando sin haber obtenido ningún resultado.

Laoni: Rayos, nada de Goten ¿dónde estas metido?, mejor iré a tu casa a ver si te encuentro.

Laoni aumenta su velocidad; después de unas horas llega a su destino la montaña Paos; lugar en el cual ya comenzaba a anochecer, desciende rápidamente y se para frente a la puerta y toca. Adentro de la casa Milk y Goku se encuentran cenando, ¿o debería decir Goku cenando y Milk sirviéndole?, como sea, se encontraban en media cena cuando escucharon que tocaban a la puerta, Milk va a abrir encontrándose con Laoni.

Milk: ¿Qué desea señorita?

Laoni: ¿Esta Goten?

Milk: El no es encuentra, si quieres le digo que viniste, ¿cómo te llamas?

Laoni: Oiga señora, soy Laoni la chica que vive en Capsule ©, ¿me recuerda?

Milk: ¿Laoni?, estas loca Laoni es completamente diferente a ti, no se parecen en nada.

Goku aparece detrás de Milk en ese momento.

Goku: Hola Laoni, ¿qué sucede?

Milk: ¿Laoni?¿cómo que Laoni?, ella no es Laoni.

Goku: No Milk, ella es Laoni, lo que sucede es que...

Después de un rato, Goku termina de contar todo lo sucedido a Milk.

Milk: ¿Cómo que Goten esta desaparecido?, yo pensé que no había venido por que andaba detrás de Laoni o de alguna otra chica.

Laoni: ¿Detrás de alguna otra chica?

Milk: Si, pero ahora que me cuentan no creo que ande en eso, ¿qué le pasaría a mi pequeñín? T-T

Goku: Pues no eh sentido su ki desde hace rato

Laoni: Y yo la lo busque por ciudad diablo, ¿o era ciudad satánica?, no se, el caso que lo busque buen rato y ni señas de el y pues vengo a quedarme aquí a esperarlo.

Milk: ¿Para que quieres a Goten?, siempre lo has despreciado, y ahora ¿para que lo quieres?

Laoni: Yo sabré para que lo quiero, así que yo me quedo aquí hasta que llegue

Milk: PERO QUE MAL EDUCADA, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÏ?

Laoni: Pues así como me vio hacerlo, ya déjeme en paz señora no estoy de humor para soportarla, EH ESTADO TODO EL DIA BUSCANDO AL TARADO DE GOTEN Y NADA QUE APARECE    

Goku: Ya Laoni tranquilízate, yo creo que ya es demasiado tarde, mejor sería buscarlo, no vaya a ser que esté en problemas.

Laoni: Esto ya me cansó, ¿dónde se metió Goten?  

Goku: Será mejor buscarlo, pediré ayuda a Gohan y los demás chicos.

Horas mas tarde, todos están reunidos en capsule ©.

Vegeta: Así que el estúpido hijo de Kakarotto sigue sin aparecer.

Laoni. Yo ya lo busque demasiado y no lo encuentro.

Zazli: Oo ¿Tu andabas buscando a Goten?

Laoni: ( Si, ¿qué con eso?

Zazli: Oo Uy, que delicada, y eso que ahora eres mas buena persona.

Laoni: Lo buena persona no quita que tenga momentos de mal humor ¬¬U y ya déjame en paz.

Zazli: Eres demasiado delicada (

Laoni: Como si tu fueras una santa

Zazli: Pero por lo menos no ando despreciando a todo mundo y luego andar de rogona.

Laoni: ¿CÓMO QUE ROGONA?

Zazli: SI, ROGONA, ROGONA, ROGONA.

Laoni: CALLATE

Zazli: ROGONA, ROGONA, ROGONA, ROGONA

Laoni: Grrrr... CALLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Laoni se rodea de un aura roja al momento de gritar y lanza a Zazli volando con gran fuerza,  el aura alrededor de Laoni desparece y ella respira agitada con gran rabia en los ojos.

Laoni: Ese estúpido de Goten tiene que aparecer pronto o no respondo de lo que haga cuando se digne a aparecer el muy tonto

Trunks: Yo no creo que se esté escondiendo, lo conozco muy bien algo debió pasarle.

Gohan: Yo opino que lo busquemos por todas partes, partiendo de aquí, el estaba aquí en la pelea, tal vez este por aquí cerca.

Todos: Vayamos a buscar a Goten

Todos salen volando en diferentes direcciones, seguidos por Zazli que se quedo atrás debido al anterior ataque de Laoni, la cual antes de salir volando como los otros ve a Vegeta que se queda ahí sin mover un solo músculo, Vegeta la ve a ella y se cruza de brazos.

Vegeta: Ni pienses que yo iré en busca del estúpido hijo de Kakarotto, mucho menos si pretendes andar con esa sabandija, ya suficiente tengo con permitírtelo, como para todavía ayudarte, aunque aun no estoy del todo seguro que te permita andar con esa estúpida sabandija, te recomiendo no hacerte muchas ilusiones.

Laoni pone cara de puchero y enormes ojos llorosos. Lo que sorprende y pone nervioso a Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Qué haces?, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

Laoni en un instante se acerca a Vegeta hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de el.

Vegeta: OO° ¿Qué te sucede?, no actúes tan extraño

Laoni: Por favor...

Vegeta se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia otro lado.

Vegeta: Con que era eso... no, yo no ayudaré a buscarlo... y lo de salir con el no será algo que se convierta en realidad, deja de soñar

Laoni: Pero yo lo amo

Vegeta: No me importa

Laoni: No podré vivir sin el

Vegeta: Has podido vivir sin comer, será mas fácil vivir sin esa sabandija

Laoni: No sea malito señor Vegeta, lindo, chulo hermoso, diga que si

Vegeta: Diciéndome mis verdades nada consigues, así que mejor déjate de tonterías

Laoni: Haré cualquier cosa que me pida.

Vegeta: Eso ya lo haces de antemano

Laoni: Hacía, yo ya no soy una guerrera Kaore a su servicio.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Laoni: Como lo escucho, yo ya soy libre, no tiene mas poder sobre mi.

Vegeta: Entonces, ¿qué diablos haces pidiéndome permiso para salir con esa sabandija?

Laoni: Por que aunque no estoy bajo sus ordenes aun sigo apreciándolo mucho...

Vegeta: Lo se soy adorable...

Laoni: Además la fuerza de la costumbre ya es mucha, así que yo me voy a buscar a Goten, a usted luego lo convenzo.

Vegeta: OO° ¿Qué?

Laoni: =P No se crea solo es una broma, por favor ayúdeme a buscar a Goten, después discutimos eso de si salgo con el o no.

Vegeta: ¬¬U No quiero

Laoni: Por favor

Vegeta: No

Laoni: Si lo hace puedo regresar a Bra a la normalidad

Vegeta: OO°.........

Laoni: Tal como lo escucho, su linda princesita volverá a ser toda una saiyajin.

Vegeta: ¿A que esperas?, vamos a buscar a la sabandija.

Laoni: =) ¿no que no?

Vegeta: Esta vez ganas, ya arreglaremos después.

Las horas pasan y llega el amanecer. Todos los guerreros Z están completamente rendidos, pero no han logrado encontrar a Goten, todos están nuevamente reunidos en capsule ©.

Goku: Goten no aparece por ningún lado.

Laoni: Si tan solo tuviera mis poderes de guerrera Kaore, nunca pensé que los llegaría a extrañar.

Zazli: ^o^ Jo, jo, ay pobrecita no tiene poderes Kaore... =P y yo si tengo, y tengo muchos. ^o^jooooojojojojo

Laoni: ESTUPIDA

Zazli: Oye, no es para tanto ¬¬*

Laoni: Claro que lo es. Si aun puedes utilizar tus poderes Kaore por que no los has usado para encontrar a Goten.

Zazli: ^^U no se me había ocurrido.

Todos los presentes se van de espaldas, Laoni después de unos segundos tirada en el suelo de espaldas se levanta.

Laoni: COMIENZA A BUSCARLO ANTES DE QUE TE MATE AQUÍ MISMO

Zazli: Mejor calma esas rabietas tuyas o ya no le vas a gustar a Goten

Laoni: ¬¬* Solo búscalo y ya cierra el pico

Zazli: Esta bien, esta bien... a ver... mmmmmmmmmm.... ya lo encontré esta en ciudad diabólica...

Trunks: Ciudad Satán

Zazli: Esa cosa... ¿qué no se supone que ya lo habías buscado ahí?

Laoni: Si lo hice, iré a buscarlo.

Zazli: Esta vez búscalo bien

Laoni: Cierra el pico cotorra

Zazli: T.T Nooooooo... ¿tu también?… yo no soy ninguna cotorra… ToT Buaaaaaaa

CONTINUARÁ...


	28. Decisiones

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily

Capitulo 28

Decisiones

Laoni sale volando a toda velocidad en busca de Goten, Kenshin va hasta Zazli.

Kenshin: Zazli-dono

Zazli: ¿Qué quieres?

Kenshin: Como ya todo termino, creo yo que ya es tiempo de que nosotros regresemos a nuestros hogares

Bra: ¿Qué? Oo.... nooooooooooo yo no quiero que te vayaaaaaasssss T.T

Bra se abraza a Kenshin.

Kenshin: ^^U Eeeh, Bra... es que yo...

Bra lo suelta se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia otro lado.

Bra: Entonces si es cierto que tienes otra.

Kenshin: ¿Oro? OO°

Bra: Tu eres malo, tu no me quieres, papaaaaaaaaa...

Vegeta: A mi no me metas en tus estupideces, te pasaste de lista vagando con este mequetrefe por todas partes pasando por sobre mi autoriadad ahora te las arreglas tu sola

Bra: T.T Eres muy malo papá

Vegeta: Ya deverías saberlo

Bra: Y-Y snif

Kenshin: Bra, yo... yo tengo mucha gente esperándome a que regrese, no  puedo quedarme, hay tambien mucha gente que debo proteger

Bra: T^T snif, pero yo te quiero mucho y te voy a extrañar un monton

Kenshin: Yo tambien te voy a extrañar mucho 

Bra: ¿Me lo juras?

Kenshin: Te lo prometo ^^

Rika: Ay que cursileria tan grande, Zazli ya llevame a mi dimensión ya estoy cansada de esta partida de locos.

Hitomi: Yo tambien quiero regresar a mi hogar extraño mucho a mi familia.

Zazli: Ya, ya. Tranquilos ya los regreso solo dejen que abra un portal para cada uno y los mando a donde son.

K.C.: Oye Zazli, si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.

Zazli: ¿ K.C.? Oo

K.C.: ¿Que te sucede?

Zazli: ¿Tu todavía andabas por aquí?

K.C.: ^^ Si

Zazli: El día de hoy todo mundo se pierde o simplemente nos olvidamos de el v___v°

K.C.: ^o^ ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Zazli: ¬__¬U... v.v Bueno, vamos yo llevaré a Rika y Hitomi, K.C. tu lleva a Kenshin

K.C.: L ¿Por qué a él?, yo quiero llevar a las chicas lindas ;)

Zazli: No, precisamente por eso no quiero que las lleves, eres un aprovechado y ellas no podrían defenderse

K.C.: =( Que malvada eres

Zazli: ¿Y que? Ademas yo soy tu nueva jefa =)

K.C.: No me había acordado de eso, ¿y cuando nos iremos a la dimensión Kaore?, Oo ¿ahora se llamará dimensión Zazli y yo seré un guerrero Zazli? Oo

Zazli: OO° ¿Eh?, X) Sip, yo soy la nueva jefa ^o^ jo, jo, jo, jo, jo.

K.C.: @.@ Ay Dios, la que nos espera

Zazli: X( Oye respeta a tu ama y señora

K.C.: ¬___¬U Si señora Zazli

Zazli: ^^ Muy bien dicho

Mientras en ciudad dibólica (=P Je, je) Laoni esta parada frente al lago, viendo hasta este, donde en el centro se encuentra un solitario bote.

Laoni: Goten debe estarse escondiendo, de nuevo ya lo busqué por todas partes y nada de él.

Goten: Yo pensé que te cansarías pronto de buscarme.

Laoni: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

Goten: OO ¿Qué te pasa?

Laoni da vuelta furiosa.

Laoni: Me asustaste sabandija

Goten: No me vengas con esas a mí, tu tienes poderes con los que puedes detectar mi presencia fácilmente.

Laoni: Dirás tenía, ahora ya no soy una guerrera Kaore, mis poderes son muy distintos, y aun no termino de acostumbrarme nuevamente a ellos.

Goten: Oh, ¿y para que me andas buscando?

Laoni: Pues para... emm... para... esteeee... yoooo... 

Goten: Ya dilo de una vez y dejame en...

Laoni calla a Goten lanzándose sobre él y besándolo. Goten se queda helado de la sorpresa, Laoni se aparta un poco y ve a Goten directamente a los ojos.

Laoni: Ahora si puedo amarte.

Goten: OO°

Laoni: Yo anteriormente te dije que no podía amarte por que... yo era una esclava al servició de Kaore... pero ahora yo soy libre... para hacer lo que realmente deceo... bueno  tengo el asunto del señor Vegeta pendiente, pero no importa ya lo convenceré ^^

Goten: Laoni... ¿no estas jugando conmigo?

Laoni: No, es la verda.

Laoni se abraza con fuerza a Goten, que después de salir de su sorpresa tambien la abraza.

Goten: Wow... voy a ser la envidia de toda ciudad Satán XD

Laoni: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Goten: ¿Qué no es obvio?, solo necesitas verte en algun espejo y te enterarás de que hablo.

Laoni: ^^UUU No te entiendo, pues que tengo yo que pueda verme en algun espejo.

Goten: X) Pues que eres hermosa.

Laoni: ^^U Ah eso... bueno que puedo decir, no tengo ni la mas remota idea de cómo me veo, nunca me he visto en algun espejó ._.U

Goten: Oo ¿Nunca?

Laoni: Nunca... bueno solamente en casa del señor Vegeta pero eso fue con mi forma anterior, y pues no es lo mismo ._.U

Goten: Bueno ya tendrás tiempo de admirarte y sorprenderte por tu belleza

Laoni: X) Que cosas dices.

Goten: ^^

En capsule ©, Vegeta se ha ido a la camara de gravedad a entrenar, y todos los demas estan dentro de la casa en la sala disfrutando de un merecido descanzo después e la gran búsqueda de Goten y haberse quedado sin dormir por lo que la gran mayoria estan dormidos sobre los sillones. Bulma los ve con las manos en la cintura y sonriendo.

Bulma: Ya se merecen un descanso buscaron durante mucho tiempo

K.C.: Pobrecitos, es que son unos debiluchos, no aguantan nada.

Bulma: Oo ¿Tu?

K.C.: Claro preciosa, yo aquí ^^... ¿cómo estas? Igual de  hermosa que siempre según puedo ver 

Bulma: Ya dejame en paz, yo estoy casada

K.C.: No importa, nadie es perfecto

Bulma retrocede apartándose de K.C. 

Bulma: Te recomiendo que me dejes en paz o grito y contra todos ellos no podrás hacer nada.

K.C.: Ni que te fuera a hacer ¿qué?, yo nunca te haría daño

Bulma: Pero eres capaz de sobrepasarte.

K.C.: Oh vamos ¿qué tiene de malo un besito o dos?

Bulma: Mucho, yo no quiero nada contigo

K.C.: ¿Por qué no?

Bulma: Yo amo a mi Veggie

K.C.: ¿A ese?, si es un gruñon de lo peor

Bulma: No me importa

K.C.: Entonces... tendré que enamorarte

Bulma: No... y ya dejame en paz...

En ese momento Zazli despierta y ve a K.C. casi encima de Bulma que esta contra la pared.

Zazli: Váyanse a un hotel, aquí ay mucha gente y no nos van a dejar dormir

Zazli se vuelve a dormir.

Bulma: OO° ¿A un hotel?

K.C.: Que buena idea

Bulma: CIERRA LA BOCA Y DEJAME EN PAZ

Ante el grito todo mundo se despierta espantado.

Goku y Zazli: ¿Oro?

Bulma empuja a K.C. quedando libre y se va del lugar. Zazli se levanta y va con K.C.

Zazli: Oye K.C. ven conmigo tenemos que hablar

K.C.: ^^ Okidoki

Zazli: Payaso

Zazli jala a K.C. de la camisa y lo lleva afuera de c.c. Donde lo suelta.

Zazli: ¿Se puede saber que pretende?

K.C.: Enamorar a Bulma ^^

Zazli: Oo ¿qué?

K.C.: Ella me gusta mucho, la quiero enamorar.

Zazli: Dejate de eso, solo vas a causar problemas y no vas a conseguir nada

K.C.: Ay solo dejame hacer la mi luchita, ya verás que lo consigo

Zazli: v_v Ay que terco, mejor es que te vayas a la dimesión Kaore

K.C.: Diras la dimensión Zazli

Zazli: *.* Cierto, olvidaba que ahora es mia

K.C.: Solo tu olvidarías una herencia de esas.

Zazli: =P je, je.

K.C.: Y no voy a volver a la dimensión Zazli, tengo que quedarme contigo, ahora es a ti a quien sirvo y con la amenaza de Kaori debo estar por lo que se pueda necesitar.

Zazli: Ni que fueras mas fuerte que yo

K.C.: Pero puedo ayudar en algo, aun tengo mis poderes Kaore

Zazli: En eso tienes razon, está bien te quedarás solo no causes problemas

K.C.: Okidoki ^^

Goten y Laoni descienden frente a K.C. y Zazli.

Zazli: Hasta que apareces Goten, ¿pues que sucedió contigo?

Goten: Solo andaba dando un paseo ^^

K.C. y Zazli: OO° ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?

Ambos chicos se desmayan.

Laoni: Insisto, deberías haber avisado que te irías de paseo y nos evitas todo este alboroto

Goten: Ya te dije que no pensé que se preocuparían tanto, no es la primera vez que me desaparezco así

Laoni: ¿Osea que tienes la costumbre de desaparecer a media pelea para irte a pasear?

Goten: No desaparecí a media pelea, yo me fui después de que termino solo que como nadie me pela ni en cuenta de mi existencia =(

Laoni: ^^U

Goten: ¿Y les vas a contar la decisión que tomamos?

Laoni: ¿La de ser novios? X)

Goten: Si

Laoni: X) Sip... solo que habrá que ponerlos de acuerdo para que el señor Vegeta no se entere.

Vegeta: ¿Qué no me entere de qué?

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	29. Un pequeño vistazo de la vida a través d...

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily

Capitulo 29

Un pequeño vistazo de la vida a través de K.C.

Nota de la autora: Bueno el siguiente capitulo será un pequeño vistazo de lo que sucede en la cabeza de K.C. ^^

Ahí está el gruñón.

Vegeta: ¿Qué no me entere de que? 

Ya cacharon a la tonta de Laoni ^o^ jo, jo, a ver que le vas a decir ahora.

Laoni: De... de...

) ya se amoló, pero ahí esta su galán entrando en su defensa 

Goten: De que yo no andaba perdido solo andaba dando un paseo ^^U

¬¬U no se vale ya la iban a regañar, pero el gruñón sigue molesto, pero cuando no esta molesto?

Vegeta: ¿Me estas queriendo decir que yo salí a buscarte y cuando solamente andabas dando un paseo?

) veamos que tienes que decir a eso

Goten: ^^U Eeh... si

¬_¬ que respuesta tan idiota.

Vegeta: Estúpida sabandija 

Goten: ^^U Je, je, je, je.

El gruñón tiene toda la razón, que estúpido, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, y ahora el gruñón se va, le resulto muy fácil salir de esta a Laoni, =( yo quería que le pegaran la regañada de su vida, que lastima.

Laoni: Apenas y nos salvamos

Goten: Si estuvo cerca

Zazli: Oye Laoni, ¿cómo es eso de que tu y Goten son novios?, no te digo, eres una rogona

Laoni: Lo que digas cotorra

Zazli: No me digas cotorra

Laoni: No me digas rogona

Ahí están esas dos peleando, desde que Laoni se transformo se comportan como dos hermanas cualquiera, que vergüenza, dos guerreras Kaore comportándose así T^T lo desprestigian a uno con ese comportamiento.

Zazli: Esta bien, yo note digo rogona y tu no me dices cotorra, ¿trato?.

Laoni: Trato, ahora... lo de Goten y yo no lo debe saber el señor Vegeta, por que si no se molestará mucho, v_v

Zazli: ¬____¬U ¿Me lo juras?

) Así que ella no quiere que el gruñón se entere de que anda con el galancete idiota.

K.C.: Así que la niña anda de novia a escondidas de... ¿por qué te escondes del gruñón ese?, ni que fuera tu padre, jefe o dueño.

Ahora que lo pienso bien, Laoni no tiene nada que ver con el gruñón ¿por que tanto problema con él?

Zazli: Lo que tu no sabes es que el señor Vegeta adora a Laoni, la considera como una hija, y resulta que es de esos papas celosos @.@

Goten: Y por si fuera poco, el señor Vegeta me odia por ser hijo del estúpido de Kakarotto, como le dice a mi Papá ^^U

Así que el gruñón odia al galancete idiota, ummm... tal vez pueda utilizar esto después, nunca se sabe =)

Laoni: Oye K.C. mas te vale que tu tampoco digas nada de esto ¿eh?

Claro que no diré nada... por el momento ) je, je, je.

K.C.: Esta bien no diré nada.

Laoni: Eso espero

K.C.: Ya, ya, tranquila, no diré nada es algo que a mi no me importa, ay nos vemos después ustedes me aburren.

Mejor me voy a buscar a la damita hermosa XD~~~~~~

Zazli: ¿Y a donde vas?

Con la mujer hermosa XD~~~~~~~

K.C.: A buscar algo de comer, por una extraña razón tengo hambre ^^U

Es que se me ha antojado una linda mujercita que vive en esta casota  XD~~~~

Zazli: =O ¿en serio?, pero que raro.

K.C.: ¿Verdad que si?

^o^ jo, jo, ya se la creyó, pero que tonta y mejor me voy pronto antes de que se le ocurra leerme la mente y se de cuenta de mis intenciones y no quiero que me arruine el encuentro con la lindura.

K.C.: Bueno ya me voy.

Zazli: Solo pórtate bien.

K.C.: okidoki ^^ 

Bueno, la mujer Linda donde estará, por aquí en la sala no esta, ummm... ya se... la cocina =D. Aquí esta la cocina y ahí esta =D... pero ( no esta sola, ahí está el gruñón comiendo, pero que horrible come, parece perro @_@, guacala de perro como soporta la lindura vivir con esa cosa asquerosa @_@.

Bulma: Oye Vegeta, ¿qué sucedió con Laoni aun no vuelve?

Vegeta: Esta ahí afuera con la sabandija y la cotorra, y resultó que la sabandija estúpida andaba solamente dando un paseo por ahí.

Bulma: ¿En serio?

K.C.: Hola lindura, yo también quiero comer ^^

Mejor me pongo a comer algo para que Zazli se la crea lo de que tengo hambre.

Vegeta: ¿Qué hace este imbecil aquí?

Ahí esta el perro gruñón, ¬_¬U ¿no se puede quedar callado una vez en su vida?, le hable a la lindura no a el, ¿qué tiene que andarse metiendo donde no le llaman?

Vegeta: Mujer, te pregunté que si que hace este imbecil aquí, contesta.

K.C. : Oye no le grites así gruñón, a las mujeres no se les habla así, y lo que hago yo aquí si quieres saberlo pregúntamelo a mi no seas poco hombre maltratando a una mujer y enfréntate a un hombre como debe ser. (

Vegeta: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? A mi el príncipe de los Saiyajins.

K.C.: Lo príncipe no te quita lo poco hombre al comportarte así con una mujer, mucho menos si es a una tan hermosa como ella.

Trágate esa perro gruñón poco hombre (

Vegeta: Grrrr, yo hago lo que yo quiera con quien quiera y cuando quiera, y ahora quiero saber es ¿Qué HACES TU AQUÍ EN MI CASA?

K.C.: Te deje sin palabras ¿no?, y yo estoy aquí por que me voy a quedar a vivir aquí.

Vegeta: ¿QUÉ TE VAS A QUEDAR A VIVIR AQUÍ?, MUJER... ESTA VEZ TE PASASTE DE LA RAYA.

Bulma: OYEME, NO ME GRITES ASÍ... ¿Y YO QUE TENGO QUE VER EN TODO ESTE ASUNTO?

Vegeta: TIENES QUE VER TODO... TU LO TIENES VIVIENDO AQUÍ

Bulma: Oye yo no...

Vegeta: CIERRA LA BOCA

Bulma: YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITES... Y MEJOR YA LARGATE DE AQUÍ ESTUPIDO SAIYAJIN 

Vegeta: Grrrr.

^o^ ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, trágate esa otra gruñón ahora ya hiciste enojar a la lindura y me das mas puntos a mi.

Bulma: Y TU NO TE RIAS... Y DIME QUE ES ESO DE QUE TE VAS A QUEDAR A VIVIR AQUÍ.

K.C.: Tranquila lindura, a mi no necesitas gritarme, y sucede que me voy a quedar a vivir aquí por que tengo que quedarme para ayudar a Zazli cuando llegue el momento de pelear nuevamente ^^ por que ella ahora es mi nueva ama.

Bulma: Esta bien, pero mas te vale que me dejes en paz.

K.C.: =( pero... pero... lindura, quien podría olvidarse de una mujer tan hermosa y llena de encantos como tu.

Bulma: Ya se que soy una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y muchas otras cosas pero yo tengo pareja y estoy muy enamorada aunque sea un patán malagradecido.

K.C.: Pues yo no pienso rendirme.

Yo te convenceré de que me quieras mucho, no puedes preferir al gruñón en vez de a mi... lindura serás mía.

CONTINUARÁ . . . 


	30. Celos

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily

Capitulo 30

Celos

Bulma: No debiste ponerte así con Vegeta.

K.C.: Pero lindura te gritó muy feo

Bulma: Yo no necesito que me defiendan, mucho menos cuando se trata de Vegeta, yo puedo manejarlo muy fácilmente, pero con gente de metiche no es posible

K.C. hace un puchero mientras Bulma lo mira molesta.

Bulma: Además, deja de decirme lindura, y no te perdono aun por como me besaste por la fuerza, ¿qué no entiendes que si te digo que no es por que no quiero que lo hagas?

K.C.: Pero... pero...

Bulma: Pero nada

K.C. se acerca a Bulma, las cual al verlo retrocede.

Bulma: No te me acerques

K.C.: Si no te voy a hacer nada malo

Bulma: No me toques, pervertido

K.C.: Ay si solo es un pequeño besito, eso no es tan pervertido

Bulma: Si eso dices a horita, primero un besito y luego tu que te piensas que puedes pasarte, ah no tu no te me acercas.

Bulma sale corriendo de la cocina y K.C. la sigue de cerca.

K.C.: Espera lindura que no es para tanto solo quiero un besito ^^

Bulma: NO Y YA DEJAME EN PAZ

K.C.: ^^ Te voy a atrapar... te voy a atrapar.

Bulma: Ahora verás... VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Bulma corre y sale de la casa corriendo hasta la cámara de gravedad y tocando con todas sus fuerzas.

Bulma: OYE VEGETA SAL DE AHÍ Y VEN A QUITARME DE ENCIMA A ESTE TIPOOOOO

Vegeta adentro de la cámara de gravedad molesto detiene su entrenamiento y grita desde adentro.

Vegeta: NO TE HAGAS MUJER... QUE BIEN QUE TE GUSTA

Bulma: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?, GRRRR ME LAS VAS A PAGAR VEGETAAAAAAA

Bulma se va de ahí y se encuentra en el jardín con Trunks y Zazli al verlos se detiene y trata de recuperar la respiración mientras los dos chicos de cabello morado la ven confundidos, y unos instantes después llega K.C. al lugar y se para en seco cuando ve a los dos jóvenes que ahora lo ven a el, Bulma recupera el aliento.

Bulma: Trunks este tipo piensa pasarse de listo conmigo y me esta causando problemas con tu padre.

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Zazli: Oye K.C. recuerdo haberte dicho que no causaras problemas.

K.C.: Yo no tengo la culpa que el gruñón ese se pase de poco hombre maltratando a una mujer, yo lo que hice fue defender a la lindura de ese tipo.

Bulma: Pero ahora te quieres pasar de listo

Trunks: Tu tocas a mi madre y yo que te rompo el #&&%$// (rostro =P)

K.C.: Ni que pudieras

Trunks: Si quieres te lo puedo comprobar 

Zazli: Ay ya cálmense, o los calmo yo

Trunks: Zazli por favor no te metas esto es entre este tipo y yo

Zazli: Ándale pues Vegeta júnior, déjate de niñerías.

Trunks: Zazli, ¿por qué lo defiendes?

Zazli: Por que se me antojo

Trunks: ¿No será por que te gusta?

Zazli: Oye, vuélveme a insultar así y no la cuentas.

Trunks: Pues por tu actitud pareciera que te gusta, ¿por qué lo defiendes?

Zazli: Oye no lo defiendo a el te defiendo a ti, el es mas fuerte que tu y te va a dar una buena golpiza

Trunks: ¿Entonces no confías en mi? 

Zazli: No me salgas con otras cosas que ni al caso, el es mas fuerte que tu lo sabes perfectamente, no me vengas con juegos de palabras a mi

K.C.: Uyuyuyyyyy, parece que la pareja modelo tiene problemas ^o^jajajajajajaja

Zazli: TU CALLATE QUE TODO ESTE PROBLEMA ES POR TU CULPA

Zazli da un puñetazo a K.C. en el rostro lanzándolo a volar y estamparse contra la Capsule ©, después voltea a ver a Trunks roja de coraje lo sujeta de la mano y lo lleva casi arrastrando.

Zazli: Mira que es molesto este tipo, siempre me ha caído mal y ahora me cae peor.

Trunks: Oye Zazli ya cálmate, ay mi mano me duele T-T

Zazli: CALLATE... delicado

Trunks: ayyy v_v

Bulma se queda parada viendo como Zazli se lleva a Trunks a la fuerza y como K.C. sale de los escombros y al verse sola decide mejor retirarse del lugar. K.C. la ve y la sigue, entrando a la sala de Capsule © donde se encuentran con Goten abrazando a Laoni sentados en uno de los sillones, Bulma se detiene a verlos y sonríe.

Bulma: Valla hasta que por fin están juntos ustedes dos, ya comenzaba a desesperarme.

Goten: X) Yo también comenzaba a desesperarme, estaba ansioso por estar así con Laoni.

Laoni: X) je, je.

K.C. llega a la sala.

K.C.: La otra parejita de tortolitos, todo el mundo por aquí anda muy enamorado, pero tu nada tonto que saliste te agarraste a la mas bonita después de mi lindura claro está, Laoni aunque bastante idiota es muy hermosa.

Laoni: No me digas idiota

K.C.: Esta bien, esta bien... ya no te diré idiota te diré hermosa, ¿qué te parece?

Goten: ( No te permito que andes diciendo hermosa a mi novia

K.C.: ¿Qué te da celos?

Goten: Si, Laoni es mía y nada mas yo puedo decirle hermosa

Laoni se suelta del abrazo de Goten y se gira molesta a verla.

Laoni: ¿Qué yo soy tuya?, oye yo no recuperé mi libertad para venir y perderla de puro gusto, yo no soy de tu propiedad métetelo muy bien en tu cabecita yo ya no soy de nadie.

Goten: Cariño no te molestes, es solo una expresión, no es para que te enojes. Es que me pongo celoso de que alguien te diga lo hermosa que eres y... yo... pues...

Laoni: Pues ni como expresión lo vuelvas a decir.

Laoni se levanta molesta y pasa junto a K.C. le da un puñetazo en el estomago dejándolo sin respiración.

Laoni: Y tu deja de estar molestando, estas aquí nada mas por las circunstancias no por que nos agrades ni un poquito

Laoni se va y Goten sale corriendo detrás de ella.

Bulma: Si sigues como vas te van a matar, ya llevas dos golpes, ¿quieres mas?

K.C.: Yo no... me... rindo...con tan poco

Bulma: Que testarudo

K.C.: ^^ Todo por ti lindura

Bulma: ¬¬ Deja ya de decirme así

K.C.: Nop ^^

Bulma: Tu si que eres testarudo

K.C.: Si no lo fuera no podré conseguir lo que quiero

K.C. besa a Bulma de improviso y en ese preciso instante Vegeta entra a la sala. Bulma aparta a K.C. al ver a Vegeta, que la ve molesto.

Bulma: Vegeta... este el... yo no...

Vegeta: No me importa mujer, si lo quieres a el muy bien lárgate con el solo que a mi no te me vuelva a acercar

Bulma: Oye Vegeta, no te pongas así, además yo no lo quiero a el te quiero a ti el me besó por la fuerza yo no le di permiso si alguien tiene la culpa es el.

Vegeta se queda callado

Bulma: Vegeta... por favor

K.C.: Ya no le hagas caso lindura, vamos a dar una vuelta

Bulma: TU CIERRA LA BOCA Y LARGATE NADIE AQUÍ TE QUIERE

K.C.: Lindura, si este no te pela ¿por que no mejor te vienes conmigo?

Bulma: Por que yo no te quiero, no me gusta para nada déjame en paz

K.C.: =(  Esta bien lindura por ahora me retiro estas de mal humor, pero es culpa del gruñón

Bulma: No, es por culpa tuya.

K.C. se va de ahí dejando a Bulma y Vegeta solos.

Bulma: Vegeta es la verdad, yo no tengo nada con ese tipo, yo a quien amo es a ti

Vegeta: Pues últimamente cada que te veo es besándote con ese

Bulma: El besándome por la fuerza que es muy diferente

Vegeta: Esta bien mujer, pero que no vuelva a suceder 

Bulma: Esta bien gracias Veggie

Vegeta: No me digas Veggie

Bulma: Pues tu no me digas mujer

Vegeta: Siempre te he dicho mujer, me gusta llamarte así

Bulma: Pues resulta que a mi me gusta llamarte Veggie

Vegeta: Lo haces por venganza ¿no?

Bulma: No Veggie, es solo un cariñito ^^

Vegeta: Esta bien, solo no lo digas frente a la demás gente

Bulma: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: Me da pena 

Bulma: ^^U esta bien no te llamaré Veggie frente a los demás

Vegeta: Bueno mujer dame algo de comer

Bulma: OO° Pero si acabas de comer

Vegeta: No importa, tengo hambre

Bulma: @.@ Ay Dios

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	31. ¿Bulma y K.C.?

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Serie: Dragon ball 

Capitulo 31: ¿Bulma y K.C.?

Bulma sirve la comida a Vegeta que espera impaciente su comida debido a su gran apetito.

Vegeta: ¿Aun no esta lista mujer?, ya date prisa

Bulma: No seas desesperado que tampoco soy un robot como para preparar tan rápido tanta comida

Vegeta: Hump... pues deberías de ser mas rápida

Bulma: Uy si me pondré a entrenar noche y día

Vegeta: Me parece excelente 

Bulma: Sueñas despierto querido Veggie

Vegeta: Pero déjate ya de charla y apresúrate con mi comida

Bulma: Ya casi termino espérate un momento mas, desesperado

Mientras tanto en una de las recamaras del segundo piso del enorme edificio, K.C. esta sentado en su cama con una expresión de profunda concentración, pensando.

K.C.: (Pensando) La lindura quiere demasiado a esa bestia que tiene por marido, tengo que encontrar la manera de separarlos, quiero a la lindura para mi solito... pero como... enamorarla no puedo, ni ella ni nadie de por aquí me lo va a permitir... solo podría si...

K.C. de un salto se baja de la cama y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro sale de su habitación, y camina hasta la cocina donde se encuentra con Bulma aun preparando la comida y a Vegeta sentado en la mesa, cuando entra Vegeta rápidamente nota su presencia y lo mira molesto.

Vegeta: ¿Qué haces aquí sabandija?

Bulma voltea a ver a K.C. que permanece en silencio y después a Vegeta.

Bulma: ¿Y ahora que sucede?

K.C. se queda en silencio mirando a Bulma mira a K.C. y después a Vegeta, sin comprender lo que sucede de pronto K.C. sonríe ampliamente y se da media vuelta saliendo de la cocina.

Bulma: ¿Y ahora a este que le sucede?, Actuó muy extraño, ¿no te parece a ti Veggie?

Vegeta: Ese tipo es un pelmazo 

Esa noche, Zazli, Trunks, Laoni, Bra, Vegeta, K.C. y Bulma están reunidos cenando. Todos comen sin decir palabra.

K.C.: Lindura, ¿me sirves mas?... plis...

Vegeta: Sírvete tu

K.C.: Pero a mi me gusta que la lindura me sirva, lo hace reguay

Vegeta: Payaso

K.C.: Gruñón

Zazli: K.C. ya cállate, no causes problemas

K.C.: El empezó

Zazli: Y tu encantado de la vida que le sigues la corriente

K.C.: No me voy a quedar tan campante cuando me insulta

Zazli: Ay mira déjate de cosas y no molestes

K.C.: Pero yo quiero que la lindura me sirva mi comida ¿que no ves que lo hace muy bien?

Zazli: No hables payasadas

K.C.: No son payasadas

Zazli: Si lo son

K.C.: No lo son

Zazli: Si

K.C.: No

Zazli: Si

K.C.: No

Laoni: Ay ya cállense par de idiotas

Zazli: No me digas idiota

Laoni: ¿Y por que no habría de hacerlo?

Zazli: Por que yo no quiero

Laoni: Uy si tu, como tu ordenes

Zazli: Eso precisamente

Laoni: Payasa

Zazli: El payaso es K.C., no yo

Laoni: Tu y el son un par de payasos... como se nota que son guerreros Kaore... yo para mi fortuna soy una guerrera Kaori... de la que me salve

Zazli: Cálmate... ni que fuera la gran cosa ser una guerrera Kaori... ustedes son de los malos...

Laoni: Yo no soy mala

Zazli: Eso dices... quien quita y cualquier rato nos sales con la sorpresita de que quieres destruir todas las dimensiones

Laoni: No me confundas con tu señora Kaore

K.C.: Con la señora Kaore no te metas, tu bruja cirquera buena para nada

Laoni: Oye a mi déjame en paz que no solo te voy a decir una o dos palabras... tu me debes muchas...

K.C.: Nadie se mete con la señora Kaore y se queda tan tranquilo... ahora mismo te doy tu merecido...

Laoni: No me hagas reír... tu no puedes contra mi... soy muchísimo mas fuerte que tu

K.C.: No me importa

Laoni: Muy bien, si quieres que te de una paliza con todo gusto te complaceré

K.C.: No me das miedo.

Bulma: YA CÁLLENSE TODOS... DÉJENSE DE ESTUPIDECES Y MEJOR LÁRGUENSE A DORMIR...

K.C.: Pero lindura

Bulma: PERO NADA

Zazli: Oiga señora Bulma, si apenas es...

Bulma: NO ME IMPORTA

Laoni: Pero si yo hoy no...

Bulma: GRRRRRRRRRR...

Vegeta: Mujer cálmate... o te va a dar un infarto

Bulma: TU TAMBIEN CALLATE Y LARGATE A DORMIR

Vegeta: OYE MUJER A MI TU NO ME DAS ORDENES

Bulma: PUES YA VIENE SIENDO HORA DE QUE SI

Vegeta: ESTAS LOCA

Bulma: ESTOY MAS CUERDA QUE DE COSTUMBRE... K.C. VAMONOS...

K.C.: Vamonos

Vegeta: ¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAS?

Bulma: A DONDE NO TE IMPORTA

Vegeta: NO TE ATREVAS A LARGARTE CON ESTE MEQUETREFE

Bulma: CLARO QUE ME ATREVO

Bulma toma de la mano a K.C. y lo jala llevándoselo hacia fuera donde saca una cápsula, la cual activa y sale un aerocoche. 

K.C.: ¿a dónde vamos lindura?

Bulma: A pasear un ratito

Vegeta sale de la Capsule © en ese momento.

Vegeta: MUJER... REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE A LA CASA

Bulma: Sueñas Vegeta... yo ya me voy... vamonos K.C.

Bulma sube al aerocoche seguida de K.C., y después de un segundos el aerocoche sale a toda velocidad dejando a Vegeta rojo de coraje. Laoni, Trunks y Zazli salen de la casa y ven como Vegeta mira furioso el aerocoche que se aleja.

Laoni: ¿Qué le pasa a Bulma?

Trunks: Mi mamá actuó muy extraño 

Zazli: ¿Y que es lo que se trae con K.C.?

Laoni: Señor Vegeta... ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Vegeta: ¿Y yo como demonios voy a saber?... lo que si se es lo que le voy a hacer a esa maldita mujer cuando regrese

Trunks: Pero papá

Vegeta: PERO NADA... TU PERFECTAMENTE LA VISTE COMO SE LARGO CON ESE ESTUPIDO...

Zazli: Y también de cómo usted los dejo ir... ¿por qué no los detuvo?

Vegeta: Por que no quise... si se quiere largar que lo haga... solo que tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias...

Laoni: Yo opino que aquí ay algo raro

Mientras tanto, por algunas de las calles de la ciudad; Bulma y K.C. viajan en el aerocoche a toda velocidad.

K.C.: Esto es maravilloso, ninguna de esas dos tontas se dio cuenta... ahora si que me quedo contigo lindura

Bulma: Si K.C.

K.C.: Pero ya no me digas solamente K.C., dime... K.C. mi amor

Bulma: Claro, K.C. mi amor

K.C.: Gracias lindura, dime algo mas, ¿me amas?

Bulma: Si K.C. mi amor te amo

K.C.: Que bien lindura te tengo justo donde quería

Bulma: Si

En el cielo Laoni vuela a toda velocidad siguiendo el aerocoche.

Laoni: Todo esto es muy sospechoso... y yo voy a averiguar que es lo que sucede... voy a averiguar cual es tu juego K.C.

Zazli llega volando hasta emparejarse con Laoni.

Zazli: ¿Tu también tienes sospechas sobre este asunto de Bulma y K.C.?

Laoni: Si

Zazli: Ay que encontrar una solución por que si no estos pleitos se van a dar a diario

Laoni: A mi lo que me interesa es ayudar al señor Vegeta

Zazli: Sigues siendo igual no te mortificaste por fingir mucho

Laoni: Es difícil cambiar después de tantos años actuando igual, intente hacerlo pero lo siento mucho... no puedo

Zazli: Ya veo, pero por lo menos te sacaste de encima el asunto del hechizo que no te dejaba actuar con libertad

Laoni: Si

Zazli: Pero al menos trata de hacerte mas conversadora, puro si me contestas...

Laoni: Lo siento, es que es la fuerza de la costumbre

K.C.: Y las golpizas que te daba K.C.

Laoni: Ni me lo recuerdes

Zazli: Esta bien... pero dime ¿tu que crees que esté sucediendo?

Laoni: K.C. está utilizando un hechizo de control mental 

Zazli: Lo mismo sospecho yo… pero… no logro detectar nada

Laoni: Yo detecto una energía extraña alrededor de K.C. aunque no se de que se trata, mi percepción de la energía es muy diferente con los poderes Kaori

Zazli: Pues habrá que seguirlos hasta averiguar que si son ciertas nuestras sospechas

Laoni: Si

El aerocoche en que viajan Bulma y K.C. se detiene frente un parque donde se bajan. Zazli y Laoni aterrizan escondiéndose rápidamente para evitar ser vistas. K.C. y Bulma caminan tomados de la mano hasta llegar a una parte del parque completamente a solas, donde una linterna ilumina una solitaria banca, ahí se detiene.

K.C.: Bueno, aquí donde no hay nadie podré continuar con mi plan

K.C. forma una esfera de energía entre sus manos, se aparta unos cuantos pasos de Bulma y le apunta con la esfera de energía. Laoni y Zazli aparecen detrás de K.C. y saltan sobre el, sujetándolo con gran fuerza, la esfera de energía de K.C. desaparece.

Zazli: Con que si la estabas hechizando... eres un tarado...

Laoni: El señor Vegeta está muy molesto y tu lo vas a pagar

K.C.: Suéltenme par de locas... suéltenme...

Zazli: Si como ordenes K.C. ... ¿qué acaso estás idiota?, nosotros no te soltamos hasta que no esté resuelto este asunto

Laoni: Oye Bulma ¿a que esperas para regresarte a Capsule ©? 

Bulma: Espero a K.C.

Laoni: Déjate de tonterías y vete de una vez

Bulma: ¿K.C. me puedo ir a casa?

K.C.: No lindura tu quédate aquí, no hagas caso a este par de cacatúas 

Bulma: Está bien

Zazli se sienta sobre la espalda de K.C. y con su brazo izquierdo le rodea el cuello, comenzando después a apretarlo con fuerza con lo cual K.C. comienza a faltarle el oxigeno.

Zazli: Si no quieres que te ahogue aquí mismo quítale el hechizo a Bulma

K.C.: No... no... y... no...

Zazli: Entonces prepárate a morir ahorcado

Laoni suelta a K.C. y camina hasta Bulma, que mira sin hacer nada.

Laoni: Yo creo que no tiene ningún hechizo, ¿verdad Bulma?

Bulma: No lo se, yo no conozco de hechizos ni poderes raros

Laoni: Por eso precisamente, como no sabes de estas cosas... no sabes fingir tan bien

Bulma: Yo no estoy fingiendo

Laoni: Claro que si... ¿por qué estas fingiendo?

Bulma: Yo no estoy fingiendo nada

K.C.: Eso... es... cierto... tiene el... hechizo... de la obediencia... ella no... está fingiendo...

Laoni: Bueno gracias K.C. por decirme cual es el hechizo que usaste con Bulma, ahora si podré librarla de el... que idiota eres como para caer en un truco tan imbecil...

Zazli suelta a K.C.

K.C.: Ya se que es un truco imbecil tanto como el que lo usa, pero como ya me descubrieron ya no tiene chiste que no se los diga

Zazli: K.C. de plano tu no puedes convivir con nosotros, así que mejor vete a la dimensión Kaore y no vuelvas

K.C.: ¿A la dimensión Zazli?... pero ya no voy a ver a la lindura

Zazli: Ay ya se me había olvidado que era mi dimensión *.*

Laoni: Eso te pasa por idiota

K.C.: Yo no me voy

Zazli: Claro que te vas

K.C.: No, yo no me quiero ir

Zazli: Pues no se trata de si quieres o no, sino de que te estoy ordenando que te vayas inmediatamente

K.C.: No me voy a ir, no sin la lindura

Laoni: Mira imbecil, Bulma se queda tu te vas y ahí se acaba la historia

K.C.: No me quiero ir, no me voy a ir... y ahí es donde se acaba la historia

Zazli: Mira K.C. o te vas por las buenas o te vas por las malas, tu elige

K.C.: Ninguna de las dos yo no me voy

Zazli: Muy bien será por las malas.

Detrás de K.C. aparece un portal ínter dimensional, antes de que K.C. se de cuenta Zazli de una patada lo lanza al portal el cual desaparece llevándose con el a K.C.

Laoni: Al fin nos deshacemos de esa escoria, no se como se te ocurrió permitirle que se quedara, solo causa problemas

Zazli: Es que nos hubiera sido de mucha utilidad cuando llegara el momento de la batalla pero es demasiado conflictivo.

Laoni: Lo bueno es que ya lo mandaste a donde debe estar.

Mientras tanto en la dimensión Zazli (antes Kaore) K.C. esta tirado de espaldas sobre el jardín de flores.

K.C.: Esa tonta de Zazli me las va a pagar, ¿qué se cree para mandarme aquí de esa forma?, pero la muy tonta cree que ya se deshizo de mi, ¿pues que ya no se acuerda que yo también puedo abrir portales ínter dimensionales?, solo que mejor me espero a tener un buen plan para volver y así lograr quedarme con la lindura.

¿?: Me temo querido K.C. que eso tendrá que esperar

CONTINUARÁ....


	32. 32

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 32

Reconciliación

Zazli, Bulma y Laoni regresan a C.C. donde las espera Trunks muy impaciente.

Trunks: Al fin llegan... ¿qué tanto hacían?... ¿y a ti que te sucedió mamá?.... mi papá ya se fue a dormir y estaba enfurecido... no se que vaya a ser capaz de hacer, por que si que estaba molesto... con decirte que no terminó de cenar... y no solo eso sino que también no dijo una sola palabra... si fuera un enojo como cualquiera estuviera dando de gritos, insultándote a ti y al tipo ese... por cierto ¿dónde está?... O.ó ¿lo mataron?... ¿o que hicieron con el?... mínimo se merecía una golpiza por que era un idiota bueno para nada que a mi la verdad no me simpatizaba en lo mas mínimo... a Goten tampoco le caía bien, bueno ahora que lo pienso no le caía bien a nadie... todos lo odian y es que es una sabandija muy molesta... que bien que ya nos deshicimos de él... ¿pero por que no dicen nada?

Laoni: ¬¬ por que a ti no te para la boca y no nos permites hablar a nosotras... que poco caballeroso.

Trunks: ¿Tu piensas eso Zazli?

Zazli: @_@

Trunks: ¿Zazli?

Zazli: @_@ ¿si mamá?

Trunks: O_o

Laoni: Ya la dejaste tonta con tanto parloteo

Trunks: Zazli... reacciona... T_T dime que no te dejé tonta

Zazli: o.o ¿Uh?... ay que bueno que te callaste me estabas mareando -.-

Trunks: -.- fiu... solo fue un pequeño mareo

Bulma: Creo que yo mejor me voy a dormir... mañana hablaré con Vegeta... a esta hora no lo considero prudente... buenas noches...

Laoni: Yo concuerdo contigo... además... necesitas planear algo para pedirle perdón

Bulma: ¬¬ ¿y yo por que tengo que pedirle perdón si no lo hice a propósito?

Laoni: Oh es cierto... bueno... tienes que planear algo para reconciliarte con él

Bulma: ¬¬U si Laoni... lo que digas

Zazli: Yo te ayudo... me encanta esto de los asuntos de enamorados XD

Trunks: Si, si, si... ya verán eso mañana... ahora a dormir...

Laoni: Si papá Trunks =P

Al día siguiente muy de mañana Vegeta se levanta y baja a desayunar... ahí se encuentra con Bulma y Laoni preparando el desayuno.

Vegeta: ¿Ya terminaste mi desayuno Laoni?

Bulma: En un momento estará listo

Vegeta: No te pregunté a ti... además que quiero comer solamente lo que me prepare Laoni ¬¬

Laoni: Como diga señor Vegeta

Bulma: ¬¬ Vegeta

Vegeta: Laoni date prisa con mi comida

Laoni: Ya voy

Bulma: Laoni déjanos solos

Laoni: Si

Vegeta: Tu no vas a ningún lado Laoni

Laoni: Ya me tengo que ir de todas formas... quedé de ir a la casa del señor Goku

Vegeta: ¿Y que tienes que andar haciendo en la casa del estúpido de Kakarotto?

Laoni: Solo dar un pequeño paseo

Vegeta: Olvídate del estúpido hijo del estúpido de Kakarotto... te prohíbo que lo veas siquiera.

Bulma: Laoni retírate por favor

Laoni: ^^ Nos vemos luego

Vegeta: Maldita sea mujer... eh dicho que no va y es mi ultima palabra

Bulma: Mira... solo será por esta vez... tu y yo tenemos que hablar

Vegeta: Grrrrrr... está bien... pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ese payaso... ¿me entendiste Laoni?

Laoni: Si... bueno ahora si me retiro... adiós

Vegeta se le queda mirando a Bulma.

Vegeta: Habla de una buena vez

Bulma: Es sobre lo que sucedió anoche... yo no tuve la culpa de nada, K.C. me hizo un hechizo para controlarme

Vegeta: ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

Bulma: Por que es la verdad

Vegeta: ¿Tienes alguna prueba?

Bulma: Puedes preguntárselo a Zazli

Vegeta: No confío en esa cotorra

Bulma: También puedes preguntárselo a Laoni

Vegeta: Si ese era el caso... ¿por qué le dijiste que se fuera?

Bulma: Por que este es un asunto solo de nuestra incumbencia

Vegeta: En eso tienes razón... pero como yo no te creo nada... mejor sírveme a comida y hablaremos después de haber comprobado que lo que me dijiste es verdad... así que comienza de una maldita vez a servirme que me muero de hambre

Bulma: Pues te vas a tener que servir tu solo... por que si no eres capaz de creer en mi soy yo la que no quiero hablar contigo.

Y con esto Bulma se va muy molesta de la cocina. Zazli llega en ese momento y ve pasar a Bulma muy enojada y después ve a Vegeta sentado en la mesa no menos disgustado.

Zazli: ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no se reconciliaron?

Vegeta:  CIERRA EL PICO

Zazli: Ya se que está de malas pero no tiene por que desquitarse conmigo yo no le he hecho nada para que me trate así

Vegeta: Lárgate que no estoy de humor para soportarte

Zazli: Ay pero que suegro tan gruñón tengo

Vegeta: ¿Suegro?... ahora que lo mencionas... ¿qué pretendes con Trunks?

Zazli: ¿Cómo? Explíquese que no le entiendo

Vegeta: ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

Zazli: Ah, no me diga que también se pone celoso de su hijo

Vegeta: Solo responde a mi pregunta

Zazli: Si lo que quiere saber es si lo amo o no... déjeme decirle que si... yo lo amo... ¿algo mas?

Vegeta: ¿Cuándo te vas a largar de aquí? ¿Qué sucederá con Trunks cuando lo hagas?... ¿has pensado siquiera en el futuro que les depara?

Zazli: La verdad es que no eh tenido tiempo ._.u

Vegeta: Pues velo haciendo, por que si actúas precipitadamente lastimarás mucho a Trunks... es una sabandija muy sentimental

Zazli: Tiene razón, gracias por su consejo ^^ 

Vegeta: Ni me las des por que no lo hago por ti sino por mi hijo

Zazli: Si, ¿sabe?... no es tan mal padre como yo pensaba... lo que si deja mucho que desear de usted es su papel como esposo... Bulma no tubo nada que ver con lo sucedido anoche y su comportamiento de hace un momento fue muy cruel... además... yo si soy alguien de fiar... ¬¬ ¿cómo se atreve a dudar de mí?

Vegeta: Entonces estabas escuchando

Zazli: No... leí su mente ^_^ 

Vegeta: ¬¬* No lo vuelvas a hacer estúpida

Zazli: No tenía por que decirme estúpida, con solo pedirlo era suficiente

Vegeta: Mejor lárgate

Zazli: Oiga pero yo también quiero desayunar

Vegeta: Pues a ver donde lo haces por que yo no quiero que desayunes aquí conmigo, me molestas

Zazli: Ay no sea sangrón, al fin y al cabos no voy a hablar por que voy a tener la boca ocupada

Vegeta: Aún así no te quiero enfrente mientras como, así que ya lárgate

Zazli: ¬¬ es un sangrón, mejor me voy a comer a casa del señor Goku, él si me quiere

Vegeta: Perfecto, y si te quedas a vivir por allá mejor aún

Zazli: Créame que estoy comenzando a considerarlo

Vegeta: Me alegra

Mas tarde, Bulma da vueltas en su laboratorio muy molesta.

Bulma: ¿Pero que se cree para dudar de mi así?... es un engreído... si se piensa que voy a pedirle perdón por algo que yo no hice está muy equivocado...

Vegeta: Yo no eh dicho que tengas que pedirme perdón, yo solamente dije que no te creía... tengo todo el derecho de dudar de ti, tu comportamiento me lo dio... yo mismo te vi como te largaste con ese estúpido

Bulma: Y yo ya te dije que él me estaba controlando con un hechizo... además... ¿por qué andas espiándome?

Vegeta: Yo no te estaba espiando... iba pasando y tu siempre voz baja y discreta me llamó la atención

Bulma: ¬¬ ¿me estás diciendo gritona?

Vegeta: Si

Bulma: Marciano grosero

Vegeta: Yo no soy ningún marciano... soy un saiyajin... Marte es un planeta muy bajo, casi tan bajo como este

Bulma: Mono grosero idiota y molesto P

Vegeta: Para monos los terrícolas

Bulma: ¬¬ cálmate que los saiyajin hasta cola tienen y son unos salvajes

Vegeta: Pero al menos no somos unos estúpidos

Bulma: Ay que risa me das... tu jamás te compararás con mi inteligencia... y eso que según tu eres uno de los saiyajins de la mejor estirpe

Vegeta: Claro... soy muy tonto... pero por haberme juntado contigo

Bulma: La tonta aquí soy yo si ese es el caso

Vegeta: Está bien mujer, tu eres la tonta... )

Bulma: ¬¬ no me simpatizan tus juegos de palabras

Vegeta: Ya mi no me simpatiza el estar peleados... ya hablé con Laoni, y me contó todo... tu no tuviste la culpa... yo tampoco... no hay razón para pelear... ¿no te parece?

Bulma: Si dejamos de lado tus insultos... que la verdad ya son algo de costumbre... pues entonces si tienes razón

Vegeta se acerca a Bulma a la vez que continua hablando.

Vegeta: Y ahora que ya todo está aclarado... ay algo que yo quiero

Vegeta abraza a Bulma y le da u fugaz beso.

Vegeta: Quiero que me prometas algo

Vegeta nuevamente besa a Bulma

Bulma: ¿Qué cosa?

Bulma se abraza del cuello de Vegeta y esta vez es ella quien lo besa.

Vegeta: Quiero que me prometas que no permitirás que nadie, nunca jamás te toque o intente hacerlo

Bulma: Si está dentro de lo que yo puedo manejar, si, te lo prometo

Vegeta acerca su rostro a Bulma...

Zazli: Aaaaaaaawwwww pero que tiernos y románticos son...©.© aaaawwwww

Vegeta completamente rojo a toda prisa suelta a Bulma y se gira molesto hacía Zazli que está en el marco de la puerta.

Vegeta: Maldita cotorra entrometida... ¿acaso no te enseñaron a no espiar a la gente?

Zazli: Pues le informo que no me lo enseñaron... pero yo solita aprendí que no debía hacerlo... pero es que... aaaawwwwwww ©.© era demasiado tierno como para perdérselo

Vegeta: Grrrrrrrrrrr ahora te voy a dar tu tierno... puñetazo

Zazli: Ay non se cascarrabias... parece perro rabioso ¿sabía?... además... tiene una reconciliación pendiente, picarón ~.^ ... además, ¿para que perder el tiempo tratando de golpearme?... sobre todo por que no me haría el mas mínimo daño... ^o^ soy muy poderosa jo, jo, jo, jo, jo, jo.

Vegeta: Ahora si me la pagas

Vegeta se trata de lanzar contra Zazli para golpearla pero Bulma lo detiene sujetándolo del brazo.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué me detienes mujer?

Bulma: Por que ella tiene razón... tenemos una reconciliación pendiente ©~.^

Vegeta se sonroja.

Vegeta: No hables esas cosas frente a la gente mujer

Bulma: ¿Cuál gente? .-.

Vegeta: Pues me refiero a la cotorra

Vegeta señala hacia la puerta.

Bulma: Lo repito, ¿cuál gente?

Vegeta: Yo también te lo repito, me refiero a la cotorra

Bulma coloca su dedo índice en la mejilla derecha de Vegeta haciéndolo girar hacia la puerta, donde ya no se encuentra Zazli.

Bulma: Aprovechó tu distracción para escaparse ^^U

Vegeta: Bueno, ya me encargaré de ella después... y ahora...

Bulma: La reconciliación ^_^

Vegeta: ) Si

Mientras tanto, en ciudad "diabólica". En una fuete de sodas Bra está acompañada de un chavo, al cual observa con desgano.

Bra: (Pensando) Ay pero que tipo tan aburrido... prefiero a mi Kenshin... al menos con él podía hacer todo lo que yo quería... pero este ni para eso me sirve.

Una explosión la saca de sus pensamientos. Bra rápidamente sale del establecimiento seguida por su acompañante. La calle está repleta de gente que corre despavorida de un enorme cráter a media calle del que sale gran cantidad de polvo que al dispersarse deja ver a un hombre de cabello rojo y ropas extrañas, flotando a varios metros de distancia del suelo. Bra corre hasta él, da un salto y se queda en el aire flotando frente al desconocido.

Bra: ¿Qué haces aquí Shinichi?

Shinichi: Llegó la hora de reunirnos... así que vine a buscarlos...

Bra: ¿También Daigoku?

Shinichi: Así es... todos debemos estar reunidos

CONTINUARÁ . . .


	33. 33

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 33

Nota: Es una lata ponerle nombre a los capítulos, así que ya no le pondré ^^U

Así que aquí estoy de nuevo... la dimensión Kaore... como detesto este estúpido jardín de flores... ¿no podía haber sido la reunión en otro lugar?. Shinichi se ve muy tranquilo, Daigoku como siempre en la luna -_- ¿qué puedo esperar de un par de fieles sirvientes?, según veo nada, pero al menos son mas agradables que el par de locas que viven ahora en mi casa. Ellas definitivamente no me simpatizan ¬¬ sobre todo esa loca de Zazli, y ni que decir de la otra, una me quita a mi hermano y la otra a mi papá; definitivamente las detesto. Al menos ahora que estoy del bando contrario me podré dar el lujo de darles una buena golpiza tal como se merecen. Y es que la verdad no entiendo como las soportan, sobre todo mi papá; ¬¬ ¿cómo se atreve a cambiarme por esa pelirroja insípida de Laoni?. Tal vez lo tienen hechizado... ¿Y a que hora se supone que empieza esta tonta reunión?... Faltan Yuri, K.C. y la jefa, ahora que lo recuerdo; no entiendo como es posible que se les ocurriera unir al grupo al tarado ese de K.C. solo es un inútil que provoca problemas.

Shinichi: ¿Qué tanto piensas?

Bra: ¿Eh?... nada ^^U je, je

Shinichi: La reunión no ah comenzado por que la señora Kaori no ah llegado aun

Bra: Pues si, ya lo se... pero es que me parece sumamente aburrido estar aquí parados en este estúpido campo de flores sin hacer nada

Shinichi: Eso te sucede por ser tan inquieta, procura tranquilizarte un poco

Bra: ¬¬ claro, lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo... lo que sucede es que tu y Daigoku son un par de enajenados

Shinichi: Tal vez tengas razón preciosa

Bra: n///n ay que lindo, me dijiste preciosa

Shinichi: ^^U es la verdad, ¿no?

Bra: n///n ay, ¿pero que pecado cometí para ser tan bella? Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Shinichi: Ninguno, por eso precisamente es que lo eres

Bra: n///n ay que lindo, gracias

Shinichi: Gracias las que te adornan

Bra: n///n ya no sigas, que ya me estas apenando

Shinichi: Está bien

Ay pero que lindo es Shinichi, eso compensa lo enajenado que es con las ordenes de la jefa; me encanta que me adule. ¿Ay pero a que hora va a llegar la jefa?, ya me estoy aburriendo otra vez -_-°

Shinichi: Bra, me dice la señora Kaori que la reunión se hará mañana

Bra: ¿Qué?, ¬¬ ¿nos reunió a nosotros tres para nada?

Shinichi: Me temo que sí

Bra: Oye, ¿pero como te dijo que no vendría? O_o

Shinichi: Telepáticamente

Bra: ~_~ no termino de acostumbrarme a estos poderes tan raros

Shinichi: Ya lo harás, ¿y bien?, ¿qué haremos mientras tanto?

Bra: Yo no me quedo aquí, me moriría del aburrimiento

Shinichi: Vayamos entonces a tu dimensión, será divertido jugar con las guerreras Kaore...

Bra: Oye, pero se darán cuenta que somos guerreros Kaori

Shinichi: No mi querida Bra, recuerda que la señora Kaori nos protege para no ser detectados por los guerreros Kaore... para ellas solo somos personas comunes...

Bra: Bueno eso es verdad, vayamos entonces... Daigoku, ¿tu también vendrás?

Daigoku: No...

Bra: ¿Por qué no?

Daigoku: ...

Bra: ¬¬ oye te estoy hablando

Shinichi: No te preocupes por el, no le agrada la compañía, además así estaremos tu y yo solos

Bra: o.o.... n///n ay no digas esas cosas que me sonrojo

Shinichi: Está bien

Bra: Muy bien vayámonos

Bueno aquí vamos de vuelta a mi dimensión, de haber sabido que no se realizaría la dichosa reunión mejor ni voy ¬¬ ¿pero que se le puede hacer?... nada v_v... Bueno, ¿ahora que sucede en mi casa?, ¿por qué se escuchan tantos gritos?. Shinichi solo sonríe, ¿pues que sucede?, ahí viene alguien saliendo... ah, ¿cuando no? Tenía que ser una de esas locas ¬¬ ¿Cómo se atreve esa tonta de Laoni a provocar a mi papá? Por como se ve de furioso y como la va correteando la pobre tonta ahora pagará las consecuencias, en cuanto mi papá la atrape le dará su merecido, ¿qué habrá hecho?, de seguro que la atrapo con Goten, no se que es lo que le ve Goten a esa pero en fin, ese es problema de él y no mío. Aunque pensándolo bien, el que Laoni ande con Goten y mi papi se moleste, hace que me deje a mi mas libertad, ja, ja, ja, ja, así podré andar con quien yo quiera... pero, ¿y si la jefa destruye las dimensiones? me quedaré sin chavos con quien salir.

Shinichi: Bra, ¿qué haremos primero?

Es cierto, Shinichi XD el estará aquí aunque destruyan las dimensiones, y es muy lindo conmigo... se nota que le gusto.

Bra: Primero quiero cambiarme de ropa, vamos.

Lo tomaré de la mano... je, je, es un hecho yo le gusto, para nada que le molesto que lo tomara de la mano, por el contrario hasta me sonrio y viene conmigo sin decir palabra. ^0^ Shinichi eres mio.

Bulma: Hola Bra, ¿quién es este apuesto muchacho que viene contigo?

Bra: Hola mamá, este es Shinichi... Shinichi ella es mi mamá

Shinichi: Mucho gusto señora, ahora entiendo por que Bra es una criatura tan hermosa... claramente lo heredo de su madre

Bulma: n///n Que chico tan agradable

Bra: n///n ¿verdad que si?

Bulma: Si... Pero ten cuidado de que no lo vea tu padre, sería una pena no volverlo a ver

Bra: Por papá no te preocupes, está correteando a Laoni por toda la C.C.

Bulma: Uy que se me hace que la atrapo con Goten

Bra: Es lo mas seguro, bueno mamá nos vemos luego...

Bulma: Claro, mucho gusto de conocerte Shinichi

Shinichi: Igualmente ^^

Vaya, a mi mamá le callo bien Shinichi, ella es muy buena lastima que morirá cuando sea la destrucción total. Bueno, ahora a mi habitación.

Habitación de Bra. 

Este me gusta, pero es muy incomodo, este es cómodo pero no me gusta el color... ummmm, mejor me pongo esta falda, ¿pero con cual blusa?... ¿y cuales zapatos?

Shinichi: No veo cual es la diferencia entre uno y otro atuendo, si de todas formas te vez hermosa con cualquiera...

Bra: n///n Si lo se, pero es cuestión de moda... no puedo ponerme cualquier cosa, además, que en mi forma de vestir se nota mi buen gusto... así que... ¿cuál te parece mejor?... ¿esta falda o este pantalón?

Shinichi: La falda

Bra: ¿Pero con que blusa? ¿La roja o la azul?

Shinichi: La roja

Bra: ¿Zapatos? ¿Zapatillas de tacón alto o botas negras?

Shinichi: Botas negras

Bra: Si, me agrada... ¿usare joyas?

Shinichi: No

Bra: O.K. ^__^ Eres muy útil para una chica

Shinichi: ^___^

Bra: Bueno ya salte

Shinichi: ¿Por qué?

Bra: ¬_¬ por que voy a cambiarme

Shinichi: ¿Y?

Bra: ¿Cómo que "Y"?... no estarás pensando en quedarte a verme como me cambio

Shinichi: ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

Bra: Que no puedes hacerlo

Shinichi: Está bien, estaré afuera

Bra: Está bien.

¿Pero que se pensaba este?, ¿cómo pretendía verme desnuda?, está algo loco... v_v era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, aunque solo tuve que decirle que se saliera y me hizo caso, no está tan mal el asunto. Bueno a vestirme.

Mas tarde, jardín de la C.C.

Bra: Bueno, ya estoy lista, ¿cómo me veo?

Shinichi: Hermosa

Vegeta: ¬¬ ¿Y tu quien eres mequetrefe que te atreves a referirte de esa manera de mi princesa?

Oh no, es mi papá ya nos metimos en problemas.

Shinichi: Mi nombre es Shinichi, y me atrevo a referirme a ella de esa manera por que no es mas que la verdad, ¿o me va a decir que no es cierto?

Vegeta: Claro que no, mi princesa es hermosa, ¬¬ no te atrevas siquiera a ponerlo en duda.

Shinichi: Y no lo hago, su hija es la criatura mas hermosa que jamas alla visto

Vegeta: ¬¬ Así esta mejor, y ahora... largo de aquí basura

Bra: Papá por favor

Vegeta: Papá por favor nada, o se va o lo saco

Shinichi: No se moleste, me voy...

Pero que se piensa Shinichi, O_O me toma de la mano y me saca de la casa en la cara de mi papá pero como es de esperarse aquí viene.

Vegeta: Suelta a mi hija gusano, ¿cómo te atreves a salirte así y llevarte a mi hija?

Shinichi: Pues sucede que yo estoy con ella, y como usted me sacó, yo me la llevo conmigo, ya que no puedo estar adentro, podemos estar aquí afuera.

Vegeta: Estupideces, no te quiero cerca de mi hija

Bra: Papá ya basta por favor, deja en paz a Shinichi

Vegeta: XS Y te atreves a defenderlo

Bra: Si

Shinichi: Ya no se peleen... ¿por que no hacemos esto?... usted señor vaya a cuidar a su otra hija que está allá con ese muchacho... y nosotros nos vamos a dar una vuelta

Vegeta: ¿Otra hija?, ¿otra vez Laoni con ese estúpido hijo de Kakarotto? Grrrr ahora verán esos dos.

O_O pero que niño... mira que deshacerse de mi papá... allá va furico a buscar a Laoni y me dejo aquí con Shinichi... _o_ vaya que es inteligente.

Shinichi: Muy bien, ahora... ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Bra: Tengo antojo del helado que me estaba comiendo cuando llegaste

Shinichi: Muy bien vayamos por un helado

Mas tarde, heladería.

Bueno, creo que el helado quedará olvidado por este día -__- aún no pasa el alboroto que armo Shinichi con su aparición. En fin, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Shinichi: Vayamos de regreso a tu casa... veníamos a molestar a la guerreras Kaore ¿no?

Bra: Si, lo se. Tenía antojo del helado antes, pero bueno. Regresemos a mi casa entonces... por cierto, ¿te quedaras a pasar la noche aquí?

Shinichi: Así es

Bra: Entonces tengo que decirle a mi mamá que te prepare una habitación

Shinichi: ¿Qué acaso no me quedaré en la tuya?

Bra: O_o ¿en la mía?

Shinichi: Así es, después de todo vine para estar contigo...

Bra: no seas pervertido

Shinichi: No te comprendo

Bra: Que no puedes quedarte conmigo, eso no es de personas decentes

Shinichi: No comprendo muchas de tus costumbres, me son sumamente raras... pero está bien, se hará como tu digas

De regreso en C.C.

Bueno, todo está sumamente silencioso... algo raro debe estar sucediendo, en esta casa no pueden permanecer tranquilo, así que aquí la tranquilidad significa desastre inminente -__- ay Dios. Bueno vayamos entonces a ver que sucede.

Shinichi: Tranquila, ¿qué pueden hacerte?... ellos no tienen el poder suficiente como para dañarte

Bra: ^^U Lo se, es solo que... me da mala espina tanto silencio

Shinichi: La tranquilidad aquí significa inminente desastre, ¿no es así?

Bra: O_o ¿cómo sabes?

Shinichi: Creo que no sabes que nuestros pensamientos están unidos, puedo saber lo que estas pensando todo el tiempo

Bra: ¿QUE? _o_ 

Ah perfecto, este sabe lo que pienso... O_O entonces sabe esto que estoy pensando ay rayos esto resulta sumamente incomodo. T_T así no tendré nada de privacidad... ay que mala suerte.

Shinichi: Deja de lamentarte y prepárate que aquí viene la diversión

Bra: ¿Diversión? ¿dónde? Ah es Laoni... hubiera preferido que fuera la otra, pero no importa a esta también me cae mal ¬¬

Laoni: ¿Quién eres tu?... eres un guerrero Kaori ¿no es así?

Bra: O_o ¿Qué como supiste?

Laoni: De la misma forma que se que tu tambien lo eres, de la misma forma que se que había uno mas de ustedes que vino a esta dimensión cuando el ser de luz ataco al señor Vegeta... ¿Son tan tontos que no recuerdan que soy una guerrera Kaori?

Shinichi: ¿Una guerrera Kaori tu? Pero si tu eres una guerrera Kaore

Bra: Si yo soy testigo de ello

Laoni: Error, yo soy una guerrera Kaori, fui capturada por Kaore y bajo un hechizo fui sometida bajo sus ordenes

Shinichi: Entonces eso significa que eres una de nosotros, ¿Y que piensas hacer?

Laoni: Unirme a ustedes, los guerreros Kaore tienen mucho que pagar... sobre todo lo que me hicieron a mi

Bra: ¿Y ya pensaste que eso también implica que debes matar también a mi papá?

Laoni: ¿Y ya lo pensaste tu?

Bra: Si... y ya la verdad no me interesa

Laoni: Vaya que te han lavado bien el cerebro, pero eso no me interesa... además, yo me encargaré de que el sobreviva

Shinichi: ¿Se lo pedirás a la señora Kaori?

Laoni: Algo así

Bra: Bueno, entonces una mas para el grupo

Shinichi: ¿Quién eres realmente?

Laoni: Soy Chieko

Shinichi: ¿Eres Chieko?... Eso no puede ser, tu...

Laoni: No, yo no soy ninguna leyenda, soy real.... y regresaré de nuevo al lado de mi ama

Bra: ¿Chieko? ¿Qué es eso? ¿qué se traen?

Shinichi: Chieko es la guerrera mas poderosa creada por la señora Kaori, es casi una deidad como nuestra señora... solo que, se dice que era algo tranquila y de buenos sentimientos, por esto la señora Kaori la desterró de nuestro grupo... Mas como eso fue hace ya tanto tiempo, se creía que su existencia era solamente un mito

Laoni: Es hora de regresar al lugar que me pertenece...

CONTINUARA . . . 


	34. 34

Una visita de otra dimensión

Por: Kaily el ángel diabólico

Capitulo 34

Dimensión Kaore, campo de flores.

Laoni: ¿Y a que hora se supone que va a venir?

Bra: Ah ya cállate no seas molesta

Laoni: Cierra la boca niña

Bra: Hump... al menos yo soy joven, no un vejestorio como tu

Laoni: ¿Y se supone que yo me mortificaré por eso?

Bra: Piensa lo que quieras, no me importa

Shinichi: Tranquilas damiselas, no es para que peleen, Chieko haga el favor de tranquilizarse un poco que la señora Kaori no tarda en venir

Laoni: ¬¬ no me llames Chieko insensato

Shinichi: Ese es tu nombre ¿no?

Laoni: Si, pero yo no te eh dado permiso de utilizarlo, así que no lo hagas

Shinichi: Está bien Laoni

Laoni: Así esta mejor... ¿y ese que? ¿no sabe hablar?(Laoni apunta a Daigoku)

Shinichi: Si sabe, solo que no le agrada hacerlo

Laoni: Es decir que, es un ridículo... ¿y como se llama?

Shinichi: Su nombre es Daigoku

Laoni: El es el que estaba en la dimensión del señor Vegeta ¿no?

Shinichi: Así es

Laoni: ¿Por qué nunca nos atacó?

Shinichi: La señora Kaori le ordenó que no hiciera nada, según parece tiene algo planeado

Bra: Shinichi

Shinichi: ¿dime preciosa?

Bra: Deja de decirle cosas a esta, por que todavía no estamos seguros de que solo esté fingiendo y tu aquí dándole información

Shinichi: No hay nada que temer, aunque sepa no podría hacer nada en nuestra contra

Laoni: Yo que tu mejor no hablaba

Shinichi: Veo que ustedes dos, par de damiselas tienen deseos de pelear, pero no estamos aquí para eso, así que mejor sería comportarse

Laoni: El tiene razón

Bra: Bah, tonterías

En ese momento un portal dimensional se abre, de este sale una chica de cabello rubio algo alborotado, pantalón ajustado negro, botas cortas color negro, blusa de tirantes manga larga de color blanco en la manga una parte azul y los tirantes negros sujetos con un broche plateado.

Shinichi: Yuri...

Yuri: ¿Dime?

Shinichi: ¿Y la señora Kaori?

Yuri: Me dijo que te dijera que le dijeras a Chieko que ella se encargara de la misión

Shinichi: ¿A Chieko?

Yuri: Eso dijo

Laoni: ¿Y cual es la misión?

Yuri: ¿Y tu quien eres?

Shinichi: Ella es Chieko

Yuri: Ah vaya, la señorita regresa después de tanto tiempo... lo que es ser la consentida... pero bueno... la misión es destruir al ángel guerrero

Shinichi: ¿Quién es el ángel guerrero?

Yuri: Ni idea

Laoni: Yo se quien es

Yuri: ¿Ah si?

Laoni: Si

Shinichi: Por lo visto la señora Kaori contaba con tu asistencia a este lugar

Laoni: Siendo el ser supremo que es, claramente pudo darse cuenta de que estaba aquí, las intenciones que traigo y demás detalles

Bra: ¿Y quien es el ángel guerrero?

Laoni: Zazli

Bra: ¿Esa tarada? Que bien, en serio que le traigo ganas

Laoni: Pues te quedarás con ellas por que seré yo quien pelee con ella, dado a que no tienes el nivel suficiente para enfrentarla... Shinichi me ayudará al igual que Daigoku... Yuri tu ayudarás a Bra a entretener a los amigos de Zazli... solo les advierto que al señor Vegeta no lo tienta ninguno de ustedes ¿comprendido?

Shinichi: Lamento decirte que conmigo no cuentas para entrar en la batalla

Laoni: ¿Por qué?

Shinichi: La señora Kaori me ha dicho que no pelee ah no ser que ella esté presente para darme la orden para hacerlo

Laoni: ¿Por qué te dio esa orden?

Shinichi: No tengo idea, tal vez sea uno mas de sus tantos misterios sin sentido

Laoni: Atacaremos ahora mismo

Bra: ¿Ya? Vaya que tienes prisa

Laoni: No veo por que habríamos de esperar mas

Yuri: Yo no iré con ustedes, yo solamente soy una mensajera de la gran ama

Laoni: Entonces solo cuento con la ayuda de Bra y Daigoku, esta bien, después de todo solo servirán de distracción

Bra: Como que te estas creyendo lo máximo por que la señora te puso a cargo

Laoni: Comparada contigo lo soy niña traidora

Bra: ¿Traidora yo?

Laoni: Claro que si, ¿o es que acaso no estas traicionando a tu familia y amigos?

Bra: Tu también eres una traidora

Laoni: Pero yo solo abandone a los míos, no como tu que estas colaborando en su destrucción

Bra: Tu cállate que lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo

Laoni: Equivocación, lo que tu haces me incumbe por que estas bajo mis ordenes, necesito saber lo que haces y por que lo haces para una buena planificación de la misión

Bra: Esas son puras estupideces, tu dime que hacer yo lo haré y se acabo la historia

Laoni: Tu te encargaras solamente de DISTRAER a los demás, yo me encargaré de la destrucción de Zazli

Bra: Es decir que no los puedo matar, ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo? El propósito de todo esto es la destrucción de todos ellos.

Laoni: Claro que no, la orden fue "destruir al ángel guerrero" es decir Zazli ¿por qué esa insistencia tuya de acabar con todos?

Bra: A mi me trajeron para eso

Laoni: ¿Y por que lo quieres hacer? Tienes un notable deseo de hacerlo

Bra: Por que yo así lo quiero y punto

Laoni: Esa es una razón estúpida, no me convences, así que habla con la verdad

Bra: Esa es la verdad, simplemente tengo deseos de hacerlo, desde que escape de esta dimensión y conocí a Shinichi eh estado esperando por este momento

Shinichi: Desde que te ayude a escapar de aquí querida

Bra: LO QUE SEA

Daigoku: Vasta de peleas entre nosotros es hora de irnos ah cumplir con nuestra misión lo mas pronto posible

Bra, Laoni, Shinichi: O_O HABLO

Daigoku: Partamos

Bra: Oye que bonita voz tiene o.o

Laoni: o.o si es hermosa, debe ser en compensación por su no muy hermoso aspecto

Shinichi: ¬.¬ no me van a salir que solo por que tiene una linda voz lo van a preferir a el mas que a mi

Laoni: ¿celoso?

Shinichi: . si y mucho

Laoni: Oye Bra ya tienes galán nuevo, ¿qué va a decir Kenshin?

Bra: ¿Galán? ¿te refieres a Shinichi o Daigoku?

Shinichi: ¬¬ se refiere a mi, tu no tienes otro galán que no sea yo

Bra: Eso no es cierto, está Daigoku

Daigoku: ...

Laoni: Mira ya lo dejaron mudo otra vez

Shinichi: Y eso que ya habíamos avanzado un poco con este hombre, yo creo que se intimido por sus coqueteos

Laoni: Yo no le estaba coqueteando, tu amiguita si que lo estaba haciendo

Bra: Oye tampoco, yo no le estaba coqueteando

Laoni: Ah si, ahora lo niegas... tu fuiste la que dijo que Daigoku era tu pretendiente también

Bra: Eso no significa que yo le coqueteara, lo que sucede es que el coquetea conmigo

Laoni: Si tu, sobre todo

Daigoku: YA BASTA

Laoni: Ups, ya se enojó 

Bra: ¿me lo juras? ¬¬

Shinichi: Daigoku tiene razón chicas, ya basta de todo esta pelea sin sentido

Laoni: Esta bien es hora de irnos

Daigoku: (Pensando) guerreros Kaore, todos igual de escandalosos

Mientras tanto en Capsule Corp. Vegeta da vueltas como león enjaulado en la sala del enorme edificio; con Trunks, Zazli, Bulma, Goku, Goten y Gohan observándolo.

Vegeta: Maldita sea ¿dónde están metidas ese par de niñas inconscientes?... ah pero esta me la pagan, en cuanto las vea van a pagar caro, muy caro esto que me están haciendo, soy capaz de matarlas con mis propias manos en cuanto las tenga enfrente.

Bulma: Vegeta ya cálmate, con esa actitud no vas a remediar nada, solo consigues ponernos nerviosos a todos

Goku: Eso es cierto Vegeta, a mi ya me estas mareando y acabo de comer

Vegeta: Argh eres un maldito insecto asqueroso Kakarotto

Vegeta se sienta refunfuñando.

Zazli: A mi lo que me parece extraño es que Laoni desapareciera así como así no es del tipo de persona que actúa de forma irresponsable, por el contrario ella es muy cautelosa, demasiado para mi gusto

Trunks: y eso de que ambas desaparecieran desde ayer, es muy raro

Vegeta: El sujeto extraño que andaba con Bra tal vez tenga algo que ver

Bulma: Vegeta, ya te dije que Shinichi es un joven muy agradable y educado, no creo que el tenga algo que ver

Vegeta: Solo vino y te dedico un par de halagos estúpidos y ya te tiene comprada, los humanos son unos estúpidos

Bulma: Óyeme ¿qué te pasa?

Vegeta: ME PASA QUE TENGO A MIS DOS HIJAS DESAPARECIDAS Y QUE TU ESTAS VOLADA CON EL TIPEJO QUE MUY PROBABLEMENTE LAS RAPTO

Zazli: Ya tranquilo, apacigüe sus ánimos, si se pone así no van a regresar mágicamente sus dos "hijas"

Goku: Oye Vegeta, ¿tienes otra hija perdida? Entonces tenemos que buscar a tres personas

Vegeta: Tu cierra la boca sabandija estúpida ¬¬

Gohan: Papá a la otra hija a la que Vegeta se refiere es Laoni, no vez que la quiere tanto como una hija

Goku: ¿tanto así?

Bulma: Aunque suene raro así es. Vegeta le tomo mucho cariño a Laoni

Zazli: Debe ser por que esta igualita de amargada que él

Trunks: Yo creo que hasta la quiere mas que a mi T^T

Zazli: Ay no te preocupes amorcito, de seguro tu papi te quiere mucho

Trunks: Y-Y como quisiera creerte

Goku: Oye Vegeta ¿adoptaras a Laoni?

Gohan: Pues ya la adopto sentimentalmente como su hija, solo faltaría registrarla como tal

Goku: ¿Entonces ella también será una saiyajin?

Gohan: No papá eso no es posible

Goku: Oh ya veo

Vegeta: YA DEJEN DE DISCUTIR SOBRE MIS SENTIMIENTOS QUE ESO SOLO ME INCUMBE A MI

Zazli: Uy que delicado

Antes de que la discusión continúe, un portal amarillo se abre en medio de la sala, de él salen  Laoni, Bra,  Daigoku y Shinichi. Todos los ya presentes en la habitación se levantan sorprendidos.

Laoni: Hola a todos. Zazli, vamos afuera a pelear

Zazli: ¿Mande?

Bra: ¿Qué acaso estás estúpida? ¿Bueno para que pregunto si es algo obvio?

Zazli: ¿Qué les pasa ahora?

Laoni: Tu solo preocúpate por pelear conmigo para salvar tu vida

Vegeta: ¿Qué significa todo esto Laoni? ¿qué es lo que traes entre manos?

Laoni: Señor Vegeta, me disculpa pero esto es solo entre el ángel guerrero y yo

Vegeta: ¿Por qué quieres matarla?

Laoni: Yo no soy quien lo quiere, quien lo desea es mi ama la señora Kaori

Zazli: ¿Qué? no me digas que ya te cambiaste de bando ¿y tu Bra?

Bra: ¿A que hora piensas matarla Laoni?

Laoni: Justo Ahora.

Laoni se lanza contra Zazli, dándole una patada en el estomago, provocando que la chica salga disparada a través de la pared hasta el jardín. Laoni y sale a toda velocidad tras ella, Vegeta, Goku y los demás se preparan para ir a seguirlas pero Bra se atraviesa en su camino.

Bra: Bueno, creo que esta pelea no les va a tocar a ustedes

Vegeta: Bra hazte a un lado

Bra: Lo siento, mi labor es evitar que intervengan en la pelea... y también la de él

Bra apunta a Daigoku que está parado detrás de los guerreros Z preparando un ataque de energía, el cual después de unos segundos les lanza. Un gran explosión ocurre, tras la cual se ve a todos los guerreros Z regados por todo el lugar lastimados, y un campo de fuerza, dentro del cual se ve a Bulma y Shinichi.

Shinichi: ¿Está bien señora Bulma?

Bulma: Si gracias... pero ¿por qué me ayudaste?

Shinichi: Pues es que nuestra orden fue distraerlos y acabar con Zazli, así que no hay necesidad de que usted muera, y como me cae muy bien quise protegerla

Bulma: ¿Destruir a Zazli? ¿Por qué?

Bra: Por que es una estúpida mas de las guerreras Kaore, Shinichi ¿por qué la proteges? Deberías haber dejado que muriera en la explosión

Bulma: ¿Bra que es lo que te sucede? ¿es que acaso te están controlando?

Bra: Claro que no, yo estoy en mis cinco sentidos

Bulma: No puedo creerlo

Bra: Pues mejor créelo

Shinichi: Bra, tranquilízate preciosa que no venimos a eso, si lo deseas hacer solicítaselo a la señora Kaori para otra ocasión, en este momento nuestra misión es otra.

Shinichi desaparece el campo de fuerza.

Shinichi: Y creo que mejor te pones atenta a tu trabajo que los chicos aquellos ya están despertando

Bra: Está bien

Bra camina hasta donde Goku, que ah sido el primero en ponerse de pie.

Bra: Bueno señor Goku, creo que será el primero en pelear conmigo

Goku: OO° no yo no quiero 

Bra: ¿Por qué no?

Goku: ._. es que si te tiento aunque sea un cabello tu papá me mata... así que mejor me abstengo de pelear por esta vez ^^U

Bra: ¬.¬ no sea ridículo

Bra da un golpe a Goku, y este se estrella contra la pared. Mientras tanto, afuera de la corporación cápsula, Laoni golpea sin parar a Zazli, que se le dificulta defenderse.

Zazli: Oye... ay eso dolió... pues que ya te... terminaste... ay, ay, ay, ay, ay ... de volver loca?

Laoni: No... y mejor dedícate a pelear seriamente o será tu fin

Zazli: No si eso ya lo se...

Zazli se aparta de Laoni un poco.

Zazli: ¿Por qué te fuiste del lado de esa mujer?

Laoni: Por que Chieko debía volver a su hogar

Zazli: ¿Qué? ¿Quién es Chieko?

Laoni: La guerrera suprema de la destrucción

Zazli: Sigo en las mismas

Laoni: Yo soy Chieko... y mi labor es destruir todo... para eso fui creada... y ah llegado el momento de cumplir mi misión

Zazli: ¿También destruirás al señor Vegeta? ¿A Goten?

Laoni: Solo salvaré a uno, al señor Vegeta

Zazli: Solo al señor Vegeta... ¿que estas enamorada de él o que?

Laoni: Enamorada no... pero si le tengo mucho cariño y respeto

Zazli: o.ô ¿y eso por que?

Laoni: No tengo por que decírtelo, es mejor que te prepares por que vas a morir en este preciso instante.

Laoni comienza a cargar energía para lanzar un Big Bang Atack.

CONTINUARÁ . . .


End file.
